The Stag and the Doe
by lousie8
Summary: James Potter. Charming and Charismatic. Lily Evans. Brainy and Beautiful. The Stag and the Doe. The odds are against them but isn't it funny how opposites attract. The full story of how Lily and James came to be, following them through the end of their sixth year and life up until their untimely deaths. COMPLETED- Revamped version with major plot and character changes coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

James Potter was a handsome boy. He could get any girl but he wanted one.

Lily Evans was a beautiful girl. She could get any boy but she wanted none.

And so their story began. The stag chased the doe and the doe ran from the stag. She ran for six years until one day the stag stopped chasing her and the doe was free. However, even the doe should know that freedom comes with a price.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Evans was bent over her Charms notes, concentrating so hard she didn't notice the four rowdy boys enter the Gryffindor common room. She murmured the spells she was reviewing to herself, still oblivious to the racket going on around her. One boy, the unspoken leader of the group they called the _Marauders_ , was trying to catch Lily's eye.

When she failed to notice him after the third time he tried to get her attention he sauntered over to her. "Hullo," he said and she jumped, "What're ya doing?" he surveyed her work and with a scowl she hurriedly threw her arms to cover it as well as she could.

"What's it to you, Potter?" she said nastily but her hostile demeanor didn't seem to affect him, and by him she meant James Potter, the most arrogant prat she'd ever met.

"Just wondered what the flower was up to these days." he said, his tone nonchalant. He pretended not to notice the piercing glare she had fixed him with. Sirius was right, James thought to himself, she really _does_ hate to be called flower.

"Bugger off, Potter." Lily bit her tongue, remembering what her best friend Marlene had said. _Be nice, don't give in to his silly schemes_ , easy for her to say he wasn't near as awful to Marlene as he was to Lily.

"Now, now. I was only trying to make conversation before I asked you a very serious question." James said mockingly to Lily who was getting angrier with every word spoken.

"Oi! Prongsie! Did you say my name?!" Sirius Black, James' best mate, called from across the room.

"Certainly not!" James called back cheerfully and Sirius winked at him. James returned his wink with an endearing smile.

"Are you two done flirting because I should get back to my work." Lily muttered and James raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous are you?" James asked and Lily chuckled darkly.

"In your dreams, Potter."

"And to think I only came over to make a truce." he tsked.

"A truce?" Lily eyed him warily.

"Certainly, Evans."

"Well hurry on with it then." Lily mumbled, going pink.

"The truce would have to be on one condition…" James cleared his throat as Lily moved her quill over the piece of parchment, not reacting to this in any way.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"You accompany me to Hogsmeade."

"As your friend?"

"I was thinking more as a… girlfriend." James didn't seem to be nervous about saying this but Lily flushed a deep red. She stood up abruptly, her emerald eyes flashing.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Potter, you git! I," she began, placing two hands on his chest and giving him a hearty shove, "Will," another push, "Never," push, "Go," push, "Out," push, "With," push, "You!" at this she gave him such a shove he toppled to the ground. Staring up at her with a mixture of amusement, bewilderment, and was that… hurt in his hazel eyes? Lily pretended not to notice this, ignored his expression, and gathered her belongings before stepping over him with her head held high.

"Better luck next time mate." Sirius said, helping James up from off the floor.

"How does a bloke like me get to be so unlucky?" James murmured, staring up at the door to the girl's dormitory with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I wouldn't say you're unlucky." Remus Lupin, the third Marauder who was handsome like James and Sirius, gestured towards a group of girls who were staring at James. A smile spread over James' features as he moved away from his friends.

"I guess you're right." he said loftily and left entirely from the group to go and snog some sixth years.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning began the same as it usually did at the Evans. Flora Evans smacking her youngest daughter, Lily, with a pillow in an attempt to get her to wake up and Timothy Evans singing along to Queen in a high-pitched voice that sounded completely awful. Oh, and not to forget Petunia, the eldest of the Evans daughters, who was quickly putting on makeup before making a dash out of the house in an attempt to avoid her family.

"Mmph!" Lily finally moaned as Flora hit her repeatedly. "I surrender! I surrender! Stop!" she finally cried and Flora, red faced, dropped the pillow and laughed.

"Looks like you're up!" she grinned and Lily clambered out of bed, groaning.

"After being assaulted numerous times." Lily muttered, throwing her mum a dirty look that was ruined as her lips twitched in amusement.

"You wouldn't get up otherwise, dear." her light fluttery voice filled the small room as she went around opening the creamy white curtains. Lily immediately covered her glittering emerald eyes with her arm.

"Ergh!" she shouted, dashing back into the safety of her covers. Flora's tongue clicked against her teeth.

" _Lily_ ," her tone would've been threatening had she not been smiling, "Don't make me get the pillow..."

"Fine! Fine! I'm up!" Lily threw her hands up again, grabbing a white towel and waving it in the air. The gesture made Flora laugh.

"Are you all packed?" she asked her daughter and Lily nodded.

"I'm ready. Mars' dad is picking me up tomorrow." Lily felt a bubble of excitement just thinking about it. Tomorrow she would be back in the wizarding world with her best friend Marlene McKinnon and her family. No Petunia. No summer responsibilities. Just Lily and her best friend.

"I'm glad you're so happy." Flora's voice was soft and Lily threw her arms around her mum.

"Yes, I am looking forward to seeing my friends," Lily admitted, "But I'll miss you and dad! What will you possibly do without me?!"

"We'll probably relax for the first time this summer." Flora snorted and Lily's jaw dropped in mock disbelief.

"I am _very_ relaxing." she argued and Flora couldn't help but guffaw.

"You? Relaxing?!" she let out another unladylike snort, "Ms. I have to study all summer to get into a class even though I'm already the top of my grade?"

"It's a very important class." Lily retorted defensively, "Transfiguration is always important. If I could just be a little better…" she stared wistfully out the window.

"Lils, you're brilliant. Your father and I are incredibly proud but even you have to admit you're a little high maintenance." Flora said gently and Lily giggled.

"Alright, okay. I am." she admitted loftily, pecking her mum's cheek.

"Now get ready! Breakfast is waiting!" she called in a sing-song voice. Flora Evans had always been an extraordinary singer, so good she could've made a career out of it if she wanted to. Instead, she chose to stick to her roots and take over her parents garden shop and raise a family.

Petunia couldn't sing for the life of her but Lily had inherited her mother's lovely voice. Not that anyone knew, Lily never sang in public, she was much too shy. Lily made her bed up neatly and went to her closet to pick out the day's wear. A lot of things clashed with Lily's dark auburn hair and emerald eyes which was a pity seeing how beautiful she was.

Lily chose a teal tank top and jean shorts. She had a feeling she'd be working in her mother's expansive garden today and wanted to be comfortable. Just then there was a knock on the window. Lily jumped in surprise but quickly recovered when she saw what it was. A gray owl stood perched on her window sill looking exceptionally tired from flying out in the hot sun.

Lily quickly slid open her window to let the owl in and untied the letter from it's leg. She gave the owl a Knut and he took it gratefully, gliding onto her owl's perch. Lily opened the letter and was surprised to see it was from Marlene. She began reading.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _There's been a change of plans. You can't come to my house._

Lily's stomach dropped, she knew it was too good to be true. Spending the rest of the summer with Marlene was too great to be realistic. Shaking off the hurt she felt she continued reading.

 _But we'll still be picking you up at 11 am on Friday to go to the new place we're staying at. It's the Potters._

Lily sucked in a sharp breath. James Potter was her arch nemesis and the King of all prats. She bloody well wasn't staying anywhere near him.

 _Before you get your knickers in a twist hear me out. My parents did something to upset Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They came to kill them and my parents fled to my grandmum's place with the younger ones._

Lily's heart started beating faster. It sounded like everyone was okay but the fact that their were Death Eaters after Marlene and her family... Lily shuddered at the thought. She loved the McKinnons, in a way they were her magical family. If anything happened to them or Mars, Lily wasn't sure she could handle it.

 _Don't worry about us though, we're fine. My family's safe I just didn't want to spend the rest of my summer locked up in the tiny little cottage grandmum owns. It's like torture. So that's why I came to James' place. He is my cousin (favorite one at that) so it seemed fit._

Lily tried to not care but it was too hard. If she went to his house… well, it'd be a disaster. He'd spend every second trying to ask her out and humiliating her. She got enough of that at Hogwarts but during the summer, well, just thinking about it made Lily's stomach turn over.

 _I told Charlus and Dorea about how you were supposed to come over and spend the rest of the summer with me. They were very understanding and want to meet you anyways, they've heard a lot about you from James and I. Dorea is like a mother hen, the more children under her roof the better, so I mean you're practically forced to come. Charlus is very kind and is at work most of the time so he doesn't mind either._

They sounded like lovely people, so how did their son turn out so… not? Lily wondered to herself.

 _You're coming whether you like it or not. Charlus and I will be there to pick you up at 11 don't forget. Also I think Alice, Mary, and possibly Dorcas will be there to greet you so look forward to_ _ **that**_ _._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Mars_

Lily sighed and buried her head in her hands. Looks like she was going to the Potters. "Lily!" Her mum called, "Your breakfast is getting cold and you have work to do in the garden!" with another hearty sigh Lily dropped the letter and went down to eat her breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily's hands were aching as she dragged a brush through her curly waves of hair. She'd worked in the garden all of yesterday and she definitely felt it today. Of course, this was nothing to the excitement she felt about getting to see her best friends today. She hummed a cheerful tone that sounded suspiciously like _Here Comes the Sun_ by _The Beatles_ as she browsed her closet.

She didn't feel she should dress overly nice, just something cute for the occasion. Finally she settled on a white/gold sundress with a flipped up collar and buttons leading down to her belly button where they stopped flowing into a high waisted skirt. It was easily her favorite summertime dress as most of hers were too prude (they were after all handed down from Petunia) or too small, meaning they made her look like a tart.

Sighing Lily took one last look at her hair and frowned. She was long past being able to do something with it so she let if flow down her shoulders and past her collarbone. Then she focused her attention on her face. She was a naturally pale girl thanks to her dad's redhead genes, and the freckles that were scattered along her nose and under her eyes were dark brown.

She put on a cherry red lipstick and nothing else, knowing she would sweat it all off later in the day. "You look nice." the voice made her jump and smile.

"Hi daddy." Lily said softly, hugging her father. Timothy Evans looked down at his daughter with pride and a certain sadness Lily couldn't place. His little darling was growing up faster than he could say fast and it pained him to think this was her last summer here as his baby girl.

"What was that tune you were singing earlier?" Timothy asked Lily with a glint in his bright brown eyes. Timothy couldn't sing for the life of him and that much was true. He wished his wife would sing more often as he loved music dearly. Now he was constantly pestering Lily to sing, it was an attempt that drove her mad.

"Not sure," Lily replied, her eyebrows raising, "Something by The Beatles." she shrugged and her dad took her hands.

"Mm," he replied, twirling her around her room. It made her giggle and she felt like she was ten again, like all of her worries would just melt away while she was in her daddy's arms. "I believe it went something like… Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo!" he sang in a tone-deaf voice that made Lily cringe. "Don't like my singing?" he said in mock disbelief, "Well, I guess you'll just have to sing then." the twinkle in his eyes made her feel a bit more confident as she was gliding across the room in his arms.

"Here comes the sun and I say, it's alright!" Lily's voice really was lovely. It was gentle and sweet and, well, beautiful. Timothy closed his eyes as Lily sang, ignoring her frequent giggles.

"Really a shame you don't use your talents." Timothy said disapprovingly.

"Now, now, Tim. Don't get on the girl." a warm voice startled both of them and Timothy kissed his daughter's cheek before sweeping Flora Evans off her feet. Flora began laughing. The two really were a sight. Flora was short and curvy with wide hips but a grinning face. She had wispy blonde hair and vivacious, emerald eyes Lily had been lucky to inherit. Timothy Evans was tall, lanky, and lean with curly red hair and bright brown eyes.

The two always said it was love at first sight and now, as Lily watched them waltz across her bedroom to Flora's melodic voice, Lily believed it with all of her heart.

"You're sure you don't want _anything_ for the road? Not even a little snack or an early lunch?" Flora asked quizzically and Lily shook her head.

"I'm fine mum." she said in exasperation and Flora pursed her lips.

"Well, I was only trying to help." her voice was stern and Lily got up from the table, wrapping her arms around her mum in appreciation. Lily was only slightly taller, they both were very short and Lily was slimmer than Flora.

"I know. Thanks." she said into Flora's ear and Flora's expression softened. Just then a very harsh looking girl entered the kitchen. She took one look at Flora and Lily and scowled.

"I'm _sorry_ ," she began unpleasantly, "Am I _interrupting_ something?"

"No, Petunia dear. What is it?" Flora patted Lily's cheek affectionately and hurried over to her eldest daughter.

"Oh I'm not staying. I'm going over to Vernon's. I just thought you'd like to know." Petunia snapped, running a hand through her unnaturally straight blonde hair. Lily frowned at the thought of Vernon Dursley, Petunia's boyfriend. He resembled a whale with a blonde mustache and beady eyes. He had no neck that was visible under his many chins and his stomach was expansive, looking as though it may never end.

He was the exact opposite of Petunia who more resembled a horse. Much more fitting, Lily thought to herself. It wasn't just Vernon's appearance that made Lily gag (though that did play quite a part of it), he was an awful man with an even more horrid personality. He _hated_ Lily and he didn't even know she was a witch, or as Petunia put it more bluntly, a freak.

The whole thing made Lily's stomach twist and her face grow a maddening shade of red. "Why do you look like you have a stick up your arse?" Petunia snorted at Lily who immediately flushed a pale pink.

"You could ask yourself the same question, Tuney." Lily responded coolly, "Have a nice time at Vermin- oops- I mean _Vernon's_ place. You will be missed." the sarcasm did not go unmissed and Petunia's eyes narrowed.

"Don't wait up freak."

"Oh I won't!" Lily said breezily, "I'm leaving with my other freaks! I won't have to see you for the rest of the summer!"

"Good!" Petunia spat, it seemed to be the only thing she could think of and Lily smirked, ignoring the ache in her heart. She tried not to care about her sister but it was exhausting. The memory of a happier time was too fresh to be forgotten so easily.

"Girls, come on now." Flora sighed tiredly and Lily brushed her hair back away from her face.

"I think I'm going to go get my stuff." Lily said absent mindedly and wiggled her fingers at Petunia before they both left the kitchen, upset for entirely different reasons.

It was 10:52 and Lily was growing anxious. "Do you reckon they forgot about me?" Lily asked nervously and Flora rolled her eyes.

"Lily, they have eight minutes. They're probably giving you time to time up any loose ends." Flora was making sandwiches, who for Lily didn't know or care. When her mum wasn't in the garden she was in the kitchen or cleaning. The house was spotless and Lily had already gotten the garden into pristine shape so the kitchen it was for Flora.

"Are you stressing?" Timothy asked her troubled, setting down his latest work. While Flora was a florist, something Lily teased her about daily, Timothy was an editor for the local newspaper. He was always working on something.

"I just don't want to be let down." Lily looked out the window with a wistful look on her face. She'd already told her parents she'd be staying with a boy (her dad had balked understandably until she told him who exactly she'd be staying with) and how the two did not get along at all. They didn't want her to be more disappointed.

Lily sat and went over her things, pet her owl, Harold, absent mindedly, and ran over Transfiguration notes until the doorbell rang right as the clock struck eleven. Lily jumped up, smoothed her dress, and opened the door to find her best friend and an older James Potter standing at the door.

"Come in." Lily immediately said, opening the door wider. Marlene stepped in as this place was like her third home, the second being the Potter's place, and pulled Mr. Potter with her. He looked down with amusement at Mars but she had barreled herself at Lily.

"It's been so long!" she cried, wiping away fake tears. Lily was laughing.

"Too long." she patted Marlene on the head before turning her attention towards the man in front of her. "Hello, I'm Lily Evans." she said with a shy smile. Both of her parents stepped forward, nudging Lily. "And this is my mum, Flora Evans, and my dad, Timothy Evans." as they all politely shook hands the man grinned.

"I'm Charlus Potter. Lily goes to school with my son James." he told Flora and Timothy who pretended to look surprised.

"Wonderful!" Flora clasped her hands together and Timothy nodded begrudgingly. The man was simply a more mature version of James, Lily couldn't help noticing. He had black hair that was greying and the same glasses. His nose was slightly crooked and long, his angular face incredibly handsome, and his mouth set into a seemingly permanent smirk. The only difference was his bright blue eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"I've heard a lot about your Lily," he said, his mouth widening into an even bigger smirk, "All good things. And by all I mean all. Haven't heard a single bad thing about your daughter uttered from my son's mouth." he gave her a curious look that made her blush but turned his attention back to her parents. Flora was bright red and Timothy looked disgruntled. He shook their hands one last time before turning to Marlene and Lily. "I think we should probably get going girls, as much as I would love and talk to your lovely parents we don't have enough time." he smiled apologetically at the Evans and Flora nodded quickly. It seemed that James' charm was inherited from his father.

"Bye Lils." Timothy kissed the top of his daughter's head, bending down to do so as she was still quite tiny. Flora was busy hugging Marlene who seemed to be enjoying it.

"Next summer you're staying with us." Lily overhead Flora telling Mars sternly who grinned and nodded. Timothy then hugged Marlene as Flora embraced Lily.

"Oh my Lily. I'm going to miss you so much. Don't you forget to write. I love you." Flora's glittering emerald eyes were tear-filled and Lily murmured a quick 'I love you' before hurrying out with Mr. Potter and Marlene.

"Alright girls. We'll be doing side-along apparition so grab my arm tight and hang on." Mr. Potter told them and Lily and Marlene grabbed each of his arms. Then they were swirling through an empty tube and there was nothing but black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! For some reason updating my chapters hasn't been working so I'm hoping this does. Anywho, I hope you're enjoying the story, reviews make me happy.**

Dorea Potter- Meddling Mother

A golden snitch fluttered in and out of James Potter's reach as he stared up at the ceiling above him. An open book lay splayed out on his bed, worn and torn. His bright hazel eyes were unfocused as his fingers closed around the snitch's wings again and again. "James?" an older woman with auburn hair so dark it looked brown and beautiful hazel eyes peered into James' room. "Hello?" she called again, watching him with amusement. He remained in a daze, fingers tracing patterns over the ball which was protesting his viselike grip. "James Harold Potter!"  
He sat up straight, hand running through his hair, eyes roaming to the doorway. "Oh mum, it's just you." he lay back down and released the snitch.

"Just me?" the woman entered the room with a mockingly hurt voice. "What's that supposed to mean?" James looked at her flustered.

"Oh er- I mean I'm glad it's you mum, I just thought it was someone else." he tore his eyes away from her prying ones.

"Did you think I was a certain Lily Evans?" James' mum teased and James' head snapped back to her. The snitch flew away from him and he leapt up. "Ah, bugger." he sighed, going after it but his mother caught in her left hand with a soft smile.

"I can't wait to meet her." she said, handing the snitch to him. She didn't miss the shy smile that slid onto his face. Dorea Potter knew her son all too well.

"She's a pretty great bird." James admitted, running another hand through his black hair anxiously. It was a gesture he had inherited from his father and Dorea couldn't help but smile at him. She'd never seen him so self-conscious and nervous. He must really fancy the lucky bird.

"Yes, well-" Dorea was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and the familiar voice of Sirius screaming 'flower'. James paled and Dorea chuckled. "Shall we go down and greet her then?" Dorea asked and two pink splotches formed on James' face.

"Er, you go. I'll just- I'll be down in a minute." he waved his mother on and put the snitch away. His eye caught his reflection in the mirror and he smirked to himself. Hell, he was James bloody Potter and if that didn't count for something what did? He didn't look too shabby for a bloke either. James flexed his muscles instinctively as he stretched and they bulged. He had gotten taller and more lean over the summer after working out with Sirius and Marlene.

He'd always been attractive but he had definitely grown into himself. His face and body had filled out so while he was still thin and incredibly tall he now was lean and devilishly handsome as well. His pale skin had turned golden from being out in the sun and his eyes glimmered mischievously. His appearance wasn't the only thing that had matured, however, he'd grown up a lot over the summer. No one thought it to be possible but James Potter had changed.

Sirius, Remus, Marlene, Dorcas, Alice, Frank, Peter, even Dorea and Charlus, had noticed that he'd grown up. Now it was just if the one who mattered noticed it. That person was Lily Evans and James knew as well as anyone that once Lily made her mind up about something, or in his case, someone, she wasn't likely to change it.

With a heavy sigh James decided he could only hope for the best and with that final, hopeful thought he headed down to greet the girl.

 **Review, review! They do make me update faster… hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

Potter Manor- A new James

Lily was quite flustered upon her arrival at Potter Manor. The first surprise was the manor itself which was expansive and looming. It had to have been the most expensive, grand house Lily had ever seen. She swallowed in awe and was only brought out of her short reverie by a nudge from Marlene. "Do you like it?" Charlus glanced down at her with amusement and she blushed to the roots of her dark red hair.

"It's very nice." she murmured and Marlene chortled, earning a glare from Lily that quickly shut her up.

"Well, I suppose we should start walking. Everyone is waiting for your arrival." Charlus said and he and Marlene shared a glance that puzzled Lily. Of course, she didn't have much time to dote on it because they were walking quickly towards the manor. Marlene soon fell into pace with Lily and the redhead took this time to ask her how her parents were.

"They're fine." Marlene said quickly, reassuring her concerned friend. "Honestly, you should be more worried about my grandmum. Having the twins and Marcus?" Marlene let out a silky laugh, tossing her head back, "She'll be wishing for death before you can say chaos." Lily laughed along with her friend and the uneasiness slowly trickled away.

"We're here!" Charlus announced in a manner that reminded Lily of James. He winked at Lily and threw open the door. Unsurprisingly she was immediately tackled by a boy who resembled an eager puppy dog. She laughed but quickly stopped when he made no move to get up off of her.

"FLOWER!" Sirius yelled into her ear and she winced.

"Geroff me you big git!" Lily yelled but her lips twitched slightly.

"Never!" Sirius announced mightily, wrapping his arms around her. Her lips parted slightly in a surprised 'o' before she tried to shove him away.

"Sirius, dear, don't kill her." a warm, soothing voice made Sirius leap off of her and help her up. He threw Lily a smirk and she returned the gesture by sticking out her tongue childishly. Lily then turned her attention to a very attractive older woman. Her hair was darker than Lily's and a bit more brown but auburn all the same. Her hazel eyes twinkled as she surveyed Sirius, her adopted son.

"Thank you." Lily said graciously and the woman turned an appraising eye on her.

"Oh you're welcome, dear. I decided I'd like to meet you before he goes and suffocates you." the woman brought Lily into a comforting hug.

"Er, yes. I'm Lily Evans." Lily smiled becomingly and the woman beamed.

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you." she and Sirius exchanged a look before she turned back to Lily, "I'm Dorea Potter."  
"Nice to meet you." Lily said shyly, "It's so kind of you to let me stay here. I see you already have your hands full." Lily slowly glanced around the room and was shocked but pleased to find all of her friends grinning at her.

"You're such a dear," Dorea smirked and Lily was astonished to see that James had gotten his trademark smirk from his mother and not his look-alike father, "And anyway, the more children the merrier. James is my only child unfortunately." an indignant sound of protest came from the stairs and Lily dragged her eyes up to see the boy himself leaning casually against the railing.

"You make it sound like I'm a disappointment." James scoffed and Dorea simply smiled.

"Well, we'll wait and see if you get Quidditch captain at least. Then I guess I'll decide." Dorea wrapped Lily in an embrace again and her mouth found her ear before she pulled away, "Don't let him fool you. He may seem like a right prat at first but he's a real charmer. Heart as good as gold and from what I've heard he's quite taken with you as well." Dorea whispered before releasing a shocked Lily. "Just don't make assumptions about him quite yet, there's a lot that doesn't meet the eye, love. Anyway, I'm sure you have catching up to do." Dorea said, gesturing to Lily's friends, and walked over to her husband who had been watching the pair.

"Well, Mrs. Prongs, I sure have missed you." Sirius smirked, approaching her, and Lily snorted in irritation.

"What did you just call me?"

"What!" Sirius widened his eyes in innocence, "Don't like it? Fine. I'm okay with calling you flower." the smirk returned and Lily rolled her emerald eyes and began counting to ten. Sirius realized that right then she bore an uncanny resemblance to Professor McGonagall. It scared him. "Oi!" he cried, "Don't do that. You look too much like McGonagall."

"Then don't call me flower! What have I said about that?" she huffed.

"That you love it almost as much as you love me?"

"In your dreams, Black." Lily moved onto her friends who all welcomed her with hugs and squeals so high-pitched the boys could almost hear the glass breaking.

"So, are you going to try your luck with her this year, mate?" Frank Longbottom asked James who had descended from the staircase to join the boys and was currently watching Lily.

"Hmm? Oh," James frowned, "Nah." Frank's eyes shot up into his dense mass of curly dark brown hair.

"What?" he said in surprise.

"I don't think so." James straightened his glasses, "I was talking to Moony- er- Remus, and I'm gonna try the whole friend approach." he smiled.

"You mean what I did with Alice?" Frank returned the smile and James chuckled.

"Yes, well, in a way. It worked for you didn't it?" James' eyes twinkled as he saw Frank shoot Alice a wink and her promptly blush in return.

"Sure did, mate. Are you going to be dating? Fooling around with other birds?" Frank asked, his eyes still on Alice who was quite obviously trying to ignore him.

"Come on Frank, it's me you're talking to." James snorted incredulously, "Obviously not. I can't even look at another girl without thinking Lily."

"Ah, well, you might just have her this time. Good luck." Frank said with a wink and he and James turned back to take part in Sirius' argument with Remus.

Meanwhile the girls were all staring at Lily. "Well?" Dorcas Meadowes finally asked. She was the tallest one of the group with gray eyes that were almost blue and wavy dark brown hair. She was looking at Lily expectantly.

"What?" Lily finally asked.

"James is looking mighty fine, isn't he?" Alice bit her lip, raising her eyebrows in suggestively.

"Potter?!" Lily groaned, "You can't be serious!"

"I'm just saying." Alice rolled her eyes and Lily threw her an exasperated look but couldn't hide her amusement.

"Aren't you _taken_?" she said, gesturing to Frank. He winked at Alice and she blushed, looking away from him.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't _look_ at the menu." her voice was a feeble squeak and the girls laughed.

"He has sort of… grown up." Mary murmured, staring at Lily intently with a quick glance at James.

"I know you all are matchmakers and are infatuated with the _idea_ of James and I getting together but it's never going to happen." Lily was met with shocked looks. "What?!" Lily sighed, she was getting quite tired of feeling like she was missing out on something.

"You just called him James!" Dorcas squealed.

"It's happening! I can feel it! Oh my god! You guys are going to get married and have adorable Potter babies and-"

"What about my offspring?" Marlene was interrupted by a familiar voice that had grown just a bit richer over the summer. Lily turned bright red and whirled around to face James.

"What's it to you Ja- Potter?!" Lily had meant to have snapped it but it came out sounding quite flirty. Lily groaned and marched away from the group, face flaming with the realization James had walked in on their conversation when Marlene had been talking about their unborn children and then her nearly calling him _James_. Oh how could she be so daft? She groaned and realized she'd walked right into the boys' heated discussion.

"Hello Lily." Remus said good naturedly, "What's up?" he didn't seem to notice Sirius who was staring daggers at him.

"Er, Sirius are you alright?" Lily asked the boy whose gaze snapped to Lily.

"I am very well not alright. _Moony_ here-"

"Oh shut it." Frank chuckled and Sirius turned to him indignant.

"I will not shut it, Bigbottom!" Sirius announced.

"It's _Longbottom_." Frank sighed annoyed.

"Oops." Sirius muttered darkly. Peter stepped in as the joking teetered dangerously to insulting.

"What _is_ James doing?" he said instead and all five of them turned to look at the boy who was running a hand through his untidy black hair and waving his hands around all while talking animatedly.

"Oi! Prongs!" James froze and turned around to glare at Sirius for interrupting his speech, "What are you doing?" James' gaze flickered from Sirius to Lily who looked bemused by him and he flushed. Of course, Lily thought darkly, only a blush would look good on James. It really did. His golden tan from the summer just turned a shade darker and burned a rose pink. It was quite pretty, even Lily could (grudgingly) admit he was an attractive bloke.

"I- just-" he paused, frowned, and continued, "Talking to the girls. Is there a problem?" he said cheekily and Lily rolled her eyes. Mary noticed this and whispered it to Dorcas who then whispered it to Marlene who then elbowed James in the rib and hissed something at him. His face turned redder.

"Right, mate. Have fun then." Sirius responded and turned back to talk about quidditch. Lily, who did like quidditch and probably would've played it had it not been for her fear of heights, hardly listened as her thoughts were on a certain boy and her always plotting friends. She jumped when someone politely tapped her shoulder.

"Would you like me to show you to your room, Lily?" James asked her quietly and Lily frowned at her friends over his shoulder. His face fell. "I mean, if you don't want to see it now that's fine… I er, I'll be going then-" his hand ran through his hair again, flustered. Lily's gaze dropped to her toes guiltily.

"No! I mean yes." she inhaled a deep breath, "Lead the way." she said bluntly and she reprimanded herself on the inside. He didn't deserve her guilt! He was James _Potter_! But he looked so genuine… Any boy can look genuine if they want to get in your knickers! She argued with herself in frustration. He did offer her a house to stay in to be close to her friends for the rest of the summer, the other side said in a very persuasive voice. No Lily, damnit! No! Again, he could be trying to get in your knickers!  
"Er, Lily?" James was giving her an odd look and she looked up at him. She blushed when she realized he wasn't the only one in the room giving her an odd stare.

"Oh, sorry. Lead the way." she repeated and he smiled. It was so surprising and genuine Lily went to do a double take only to find he had taken a hold of her wrist and was pulling her gently toward the stairs. When did that happen? She thought in alarm, and has he been calling me Lily this whole time? Merlin, what was going on?!

 **Quick update I know! These updates are crazy, two or three in one day then none in a week! Hmm, I'll work on it. This chapter kind of was all over the place, forgive me for that. It's a bit longer, too, but, well, I didn't want to split it in two so. Please review - I love to hear your thoughts and suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have at least two chapters written out in advance so I'm thinking of updating daily or every two days because I have way too much time on my hands. School is starting back up here soon for me, though, so the daily updates might turn to weekly. I'll keep you posted, enjoy!**

Lily Evans - The Alternate Universe

Lily was in quite a state. It was a good thing her friends were all interested in a game of Exploding Snap with the boys or they would've shipped her off to St. Mungo's already. Dark purple bags were under her dull emerald eyes which made quite the disturbing contrast. Her pale skin seemed to be paler and the healthy glow she'd inherited from the summer sun was nearly gone.

She was wasting away and there was nothing anyone could do about it. To think, Lily realized glumly, it was all because James Potter had become so damn nice. She wasn't used to it, it wasn't in his nature or hers for that matter. Lily Evans was a kind person, yes. She was expected to get the Head Girl position and have outstanding N.E.W.T results. Many people turned to her for advice as she had tutored the better part of her years at Hogwarts. Wizards and witches alike looked up to her. After all, what was not to like?

Yes, she was sometimes a bit high-maintenance and stuck-up. She could be a little bit too responsible and was constantly sticking up for those bugger Slytherins who called her names any decent wizard or witch wouldn't dare repeat. But, it was all apart of her charming personality which made her so damn likeable. Of course, there was one flaw to Lily Evans, a glitch you could say. For she disliked James Potter so intensely it was a wonder he had not died from snide comments and death glares issued from none other than Lily Evans herself.

He had deserved most of them, yes, but Lily couldn't help but be slightly prejudiced to him. Every student at Hogwarts knew of the famous rivalry. They grew wary when the pair were even in the same room together. In third year, when James decided he fancied Miss. Evans everyone's life turned to hell. Sure, some of it was amusing but most of it was placing bets on how large Lily Evans would blow up at the poor bloke.

James loved Lily. Lily hated James. It was that simple, never once being questioned by anyone but James himself. Although, he was quickly taught not to think for any reasons the bird might fancy him. He'd been on the end of too many slaps and hexes to be so daft to think that. Still, his heart held out hope every year that that year would be different. It never happened but he never gave up hope because one day Lily would fall for him and he wasn't going to sit around and wait for it to happen. Lily saw to it herself that this would never happen. And it hadn't.

Which was why now she was quite sure she was going insane. She'd actually asked Marlene and Alice to take her to St. Mungo's the first day she found herself not despising James. They'd laughed at her. Lily tried to fight it really. She'd stayed up now for several nights in a row trying to make sense of why all of the hatred she'd felt for Mr. Potter was slowly ebbing away.

She'd spent nearly a week at his house and had called him James enough times for her to feel embarrassed about it. He hadn't called her Evans once. So, it was on that night, after she had retired early, feigning sickness, that Lily decided she was in an alternate universe. After all, if magic was real why wouldn't this be? She lay in her bed, eyes closed but brain very much awake, and implored the possibility of her being trapped in an alternate universe.

She'd read about alternate universes but it was the wizards type of fairy tales. Alternate universes were only possible with time turners. Maybe someone had used a time turner and this was why James was suddenly a polite, handsome, young bloke who had not once asked out Lily or humiliated her in her time at his house. It was the only reason, she decided firmly. Though, Lily knew deep down in her heart (quite the betrayer it was), that she was not in fact stuck in some other reality.

She knew deep down that James really _had_ done the impossible and changed. Alas, Lily was incredibly stubborn as everyone already knew and she point out blank refused to accept this theory. So, that is why Lily was lying miserably in her bed, exhausted to the point of delusion, as her friends played quite the exciting game of Exploding Snap on the floor below.

 **Erm, I don't know what to say about that. I let my mind go crazy. I knew I shouldn't write when I'm falling asleep over the computer! I hope you liked it. I know it was a bit different but that's sort of me. Please, please, pretty please, with a cherry on top review. I'm willing to take suggestions for the next chapter or suggestions on my writing in general! Just going to quickly saying how much I love all of my readers. Ta-ta, off to bed for me!**

 **P.S. I promise I'll get some L/J action in the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling (please don't sue me I can't afford it)**

 **Yeah, I've already failed with my update daily promise, what can I say, even I didn't believe it. I'll be better! I'll post three chapters today because I'm feeling exceptionally happy and generous.**

Dorcas Meadowes- How to get some sense into your delusional friend

Lily woke up to being hit repeatedly by a pillow. _Deja vu_ , she thought sleepily before another blow to the head was delivered. She threw her hands up to cover her head and groaned in protest. "Just a few more minutes, mum, really." she murmured.

"Lily. Evans." a familiar voice wheezed, another blow was delivered, this time to her abdomen, "If you think that I'm your _mother_ you really have gone mad!" this time the pillow went for her chest and Lily covered up instinctively. Wait a minute… Lily shot up like a rocket.

"Dorcas?" she said bewildered, then glanced around the room, "Wait! Where the hell am I?" she shrieked. Dorcas just stared at her before dropping the pillow.

"Damn Evans. You really are fucked up." she murmured incredulously.

"Watch your mouth!" Lily snapped and then moaned in realization, "Am I-?" she started hesitantly, peeking through her fingers, "Am I at the Potter's?" her voice was faint.

"Yes. You are." Dorcas rolled her eyes, "That took you way too long, Lily."

"Oh god," everything started rushing back to Lily, "Potter being nice to me. Exploding snap. Alternate universe." she mumbled and Dorcas fixed her with an expression of utmost concern.

"Um, Lils, you know I love you and all but…" she hesitated, "Are you alright? Didn't take a bang to the head or anything?" Lily's emerald eyes shot open, bright and furious.

"No I did _not_ , Dorcas Meadowes! Though I do remember you hitting me with a certain pillow?!" she stared accusingly at the limp white pillow on the floor and Dorcas nudged it guiltily.

"Um, so what's this alternate universe talk?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. She clambered into bed beside Lily, throwing her an almost nervous look.

"Don't worry Dorcas, I don't bite." she muttered, "Anyway, I'm not insane." she sighed, "It's just that maybe I'm in an alternate universe?"

"Lily it's getting harder to believe you aren't insane." Dorcas sighed, eyeing her friend with alarm. Lily buried her head in her hands.

"Ergh, I knew you'd say that!" she groaned and Dorcas settled back into the fluffy bed. She noticed it was the comfiest out of all of the guest beds, second only to James'. Must of been his doing, she thought with a smirk but quickly turned back to her psychotic friend.

"Uh, you've lost me, Evans, or have you forgotten I'm not Mary." she mumbled and Lily tossed her another weak glance. It was true, though, Mary was not one to judge her friends. She probably would've agreed with Lily on the alternate universe theory.

"So, the alternate universe, it's the only way to explain this past week and a half. James- I mean Potter- has been acting like the perfect gentleman! He hasn't humiliated or asked me out once. It's so un-Potter-like..." she trailed off in frustration, chewing on her lip as if deep in thought. Dorcas could only stare at her. Lily was brilliant, she was one of the top witches at Hogwarts. How could she be so daft?

"Is that all?" Dorcas cocked an eyebrow knowing full well it wasn't and Lily sighed, she couldn't hide anything from her friend.

"Um, er, it's not just that. I don't hate him anymore. I'm supposed to hate him!" she started again angrily, "I'm Lily Evans, he's James Potter! One loves the other hates!" she cringed at how that sounded, "Well one loves the _other_ and the other one _hates_ the other." she corrected carefully.

"Lils," Dorcas sighed, suddenly tired, "It's four o'clock in the afternoon, you just woke up, I think you might be a bit delusional."

"I'm not delusional! It has to be an alternate universe! This just doesn't happen!" Lily was certainly acting delusional making wild hand gestures and moving her lips soundlessly.

"We're not in an alternate universe, Lily, I can assure you of that. Can't you just see he's changed?" Dorcas pleaded with her, trying to get her friend to see what she hadn't been able to for a week.

"Changed?!" Lily scoffed, throwing a reproachful look her friend's way, "People don't change, Dorcas."

"You're wrong Lily." Dorcas said softly, fixing Lily with a look she didn't understand, "People do change, it's _you_ who doesn't."

 **Whoa, truth bomb. Okay, so no L/J action but I wanted to end this chapter with a feeling of suspense. HA! Also, I want you to get a feel for her friends (Dorcas in this case). It's hard incorporating all of their personalities and Jily into one with the addition of the Marauders and Frank. Do you understand my dilemma? Anyways tell me what you thought of it with a review ;) Love you all! Ta-ta!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

James Potter- The perfect gentleman

Lily Evans was in some sort of shock. It was six o'clock in the evening by now and she was still hugging her favorite blanket to her in somewhat of a trance. Her red hair was wild, her pyjamas bedraggled, and her emerald eyes glazed over. Dorcas had left a good while ago and Lily was still processing her words. She was wrong, people _don't_ change!

She squeezed her eyes shut, hating the fact that she was lying to herself in a pathetic attempt at comfort. Finally she went to go shower and join her friends. As she lathered her hair with the infamous strawberry shampoo she'd used since first year, she cleared her mind of all thoughts but James. Surely it couldn't be that hard to try and be friends with him… she sighed and continued scrubbing at her body.

After the shower she put on a white tank top and jean shorts, throwing her wet hair into a bun of sorts. She had just finished tidying up her room when there was a knock on the door, "Hello?" she called hesitantly, wondering if it was Dorcas about to reprimand her or one of her other friends passing by to make some sly remark about James.

"Lily? It's me." Lily inhaled a sharp breath. It was the exact person she wasn't keen on seeing. James.

"Come in." she said and only a second later she realized she was not wearing makeup. Oh bugger. James slowly walked into the room, obviously expecting it to be some sort of disaster and Lily to be equally frightening. She at least felt smug about that, Lily decided as she toed the carpet.

"Hi." he said, his eyes searching hers. She quickly dropped her gaze.

"Yes?" she said quite snappily. Oh no, Merlin and Agrippa, this wasn't how it was supposed to go!  
"Just wanted to see if you'd be up for a late dinner?" he tried smiling. Lily simply looked at him. The smile fell from his handsome face.

"Um, er, fine." she responded and he nodded but didn't leave.

"Lily, are you alright?" James asked, sitting down on her bed cautiously.

"I'm fine." Lily said shortly.

"I don't think so." James cocked an eyebrow and Lily sighed. Damn him and his stupid attractive prat face.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she said softly and his eyebrows skimmed his hairline. Yes, they really did. _I mean was it such a surprising question to ask?_ Lily thought in annoyance.

"Excuse me?" he coughed, Lily was now irritated.

"Forget it." she muttered darkly, rolling onto her side so she didn't have to face him and his questioning eyes. Those eyes she could just get lost in… _Oh no_ … no, no, _**no**_. She would not even think that she could get lost in Potter's eyes. It was too sappy for Lily, she, after all, was not an emotional person. She didn't even like the arrogant git! Well, at least she hadn't.

"Lily," he gently rolled her back to him and Lily shrugged away from his touch like he'd burned her, "I'm being nice to you because we're seventeen and it's time we put this juvenile game of cat and mouse behind us." he said in a resigned tone. Lily blinked in response. "We need to move on and live our lives. We've got one year left and who knows what will happen after that." he set his jaw firmly and Lily knew from just a peek at those swirling, golden eyes he was talking about the war, "I'd like to be at least be friends." he grinned at her.

 _James Potter has grown up_. The thought jarred her back to reality and she realized she was lying in bed quite close to a suddenly mature James Potter. She jumped off the bed and stared at him."So this isn't an alternate universe?" she squeaked and James let out a rich laugh that Lily couldn't help but grin back at.

"No, Lily, this is not an alternate universe." he chuckled and he clambered out of her bed. He held out his elbow and gave her a cocky grin.

"So, m'lady, would you like to accompany me to dinner?" he asked and with a beat of hesitation she decided, _what the hell_ , and linked her arm around his.

"I'd love to." she replied, offering a smile which he gladly reciprocated and the two quickly skipped off, on their way to a blooming friendship.

 **Eh, I would apologize for the cheesiness but I can't. Anyway, I'm sorry if they became friends too fast or whatnot but I don't like writing Lily and James fighting I just ship Jily too hard. Also, I have a lot to write and I don't want this story to be 500 chapters long so I'm just getting on with the friendship. Now I'm off to go eat some oreo fluff! Don't forget to review :) Ta-ta!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **Also, most of my story is inspired by songs by the artists Ed Sheeran, Adele, Ariana Grande, and OneRepublic so I might just put the song title above the chapter if I was inspired by it.**

 **Another quick thing (sorry!) I write my chapters in advance so if some of the A/N's don't make sense that would be why**

Friendship and fried eggs

A heavenly smell wafted under the door and into James' room. He let out a moan and fumbled for his glasses which he always placed on his bedside table. He quickly put them on and hopped up out of the bed before sprinted to the kitchen. Marlene McKinnon was sitting on one of the bar stools talking to Lily and Dorcas. "Er, James." his best friend gave him an amused look which made him furrow his eyebrows together in confusion. Dorcas sniggered and Lily turned bright red.

He looked down slowly to realize he was still in his boxers. Two bright pink splotches formed on his cheeks as Marlene cackled. "I'll be right back." he muttered and raced back upstairs. He smacked his head several times as he scraped together an outfit. Fried eggs always did this to him, he just got as unlucky for Lily to be there this time. _Why was she up so early anyway?_ James thought grumpily.

"Uh Prongs?" Sirius was watching in amusement as James put his trousers on backwards. "As handsome as you look I don't think Lily would find it to be so." he snorted and James glanced down, cursing. "What's got you in such a funk anyways?" he launched himself onto James' bed.

"Funk?" James raised an eyebrow at his mate, "Expanding the vocabulary, Sirius?"

"Shut it, Prongs, or I might just call Evans up to witness this little episode." Sirius scowled.

"She already did." James groaned, "Someone thought up the grand idea to cook some fried eggs. You know what they do to me." Sirius grinned, indeed he did know. James was quite obsessed with fried eggs, they only served them on rare occasions at Hogwarts and he often felt he was deprived of them. Ever since he was a young lad just the smell of fried eggs was enough to send him into a craze. He often would stop whatever he was doing and bolt to the kitchen to devour a few. Only Frank, Marlene, and the Marauders had ever witnessed the hardcore obsession. Once, Marlene had gone as far to say James loved fried eggs as much as he loved Lily, which was quite a bit.

"So what were you doing this time when you smelled them?" Sirius asked, stretching out onto the soft bed.

"Sleeping."

"That's not too bad." Sirius said carefully.

"I'm not finished." James scoffed sourly, "I was sleeping _in my boxers_." he scowled.

"Really?" Sirius guffawed, "Was Lily in the kitchen?"

"It seems she was, Padfoot." James sighed, throwing on a shirt and tossing a wary look towards his friend.

"Did you have a woody?" Sirius asked eagerly and James paled.

"No!" he snapped quickly than glanced curiously at Sirius.

"Why do you look so excited by the prospect of me having one anyways?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Sirius scoffed, "It would just be funny because it would be from Lily. Kind of like Pete's wet dreams about Dor-" he stopped suddenly.

"Pete has wet dreams about Dorcas?" James asked, his eyes widening.

"No," Sirius said sarcastically, "I was going to say Dora Smith." Sirius rolled his eyes as he referred to the hufflepuff who was going into sixth year.

"No joke?" James was grinning now.

"No joke." Sirius said seriously (Ha) and then glared at James. "If you breathe one word about this to _anybody_ …"

"Relax, Padfoot. Who am I going to tell?" James smiled breezily and strolled out of his room muttering something about Dora Smith. Before Sirius could get up his head popped back in, "By the way, I do not get woody's thinking about Lily." he winked and strolled downstairs, a blush spread across his tan cheeks.

*''*

"I'm bored." Peter whined and Lily's head, which had been resting lazily against James' shoulder, popped up. She eyed Peter and slumped back down, eyes fluttering to a close. James grinned, and to think two weeks ago she could hardly look at him.

"Well what do you suggest doing?" Dorcas asked, fanning herself with some muggle magazine Mary had brought. Mary, meanwhile, was dozing off on Remus who was statue still, his pale blue eyes wide. The summer heat was sweltering and everyone was knocked out from it.

"Quidditch?" Sirius asked, pacing, you could almost see the invisible tail wagging.

"Um, you're forgetting me." Lily yawned and Sirius scowled.

"And me." Dorcas raised the magazine warily.

"And me!" Alice chimed in, Frank laughed at her enthusiasm and placed a kiss on her nose. Marlene faked a gagging noise and Alice shot her a glare. Lily chuckled and James could feel the vibrations of her body as she lay pressed against him. Merlin, she was gorgeous, and here where she was so close to him if he bent down he could kiss her…

"Prongs?" James snapped out of his daydream to face a chuckling Sirius.

"Yes?"

"I was asking what you thought we should do." Sirius raised an eyebrow at him and James grinned cockily.

"Why can't we do quidditch again?" he murmured.

"I've never played." Alice sighed, snuggling into Frank's chest. His arms tightened around her protectively. Lily watched them with a pang of envy, wishing for a love like theirs. As if hearing her thoughts James raised an arm over her head and pulled her to his own chest. She didn't think much of it. They were very close friends now, it had happened quickly and suddenly. Lily very much enjoyed his company and James could say the same.

"I haven't played it either. I've seen enough injuries from it in my life to know that's not how I want to die." Dorcas interrupted Lily's thoughts and she was aware of James' eyes on her, twinkling with something Lily couldn't identify.

"How bout you, Lilikins?" his cheekiness made her laugh then scowl.

"Don't ever call me Lilikins again or I'll have to hex you." Lily growled and James guffawed.

"Right." he laughed but after glancing at the stony expression on her face the laughter died on his lips, realizing she was being completely honest, "Not Lilikins I get it." he sniffed in annoyance, only half joking. He hated when Lily was upset with him as did everyone else, it was like walking around with a ticking time bomb you just _knew_ would be the death of you.

"Thank you." a satisfied grin fell upon her face and she returned her head to his solid chest, finding it more comfortable than a pillow.

"Now, why won't _you_ play quidditch?" he asked the original question and her face turned red.

"I don't like it?" she tried weakly.

"Nice one, Evans." James laughed, "You've liked it ever since you read _Quidditch through the Ages_ in first year." Lily's blush faded and she turned to look at him accusingly.

"How do you know I read that I-"  
"That's beside the point," James covered himself hastily, blushing at the amused looks he was getting from friends. "Now give me the real reason." she cast her eyes downwards and mumbled something incoherent.

"You're going to have to speak louder than that!" Sirius announced gleefully, enjoying the torture he was putting her through. Alice, Marlene, and Mary were trying to hide their sniggers but failing miserably. They of course knew the real reason. Lily mumbled something a bit louder but James still could only pick out a few jumbled words.

"Come on now Lily. Here I thought you were this brilliant witch-"

"I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" James was interrupted by the witch's thunderous voice. He glanced down at her in surprise. Then suddenly he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder so her top half hung down his back and her bum stuck up straight in the air. The blood rushed to her already red face. "JAMES POTTER!" she wheezed, "JAMES POTTER I COMMAND YOU TO PUT ME DOWN!" James simply whistled a merry tune as all of their friends doubled over with laughter at the silly sight.

"You know," James said cheerfully, "When I was younger and my parents would do this to me they would call me a sack of potatoes. You're my sack of potatoes, Lilikins!" and with that final sentence he thrust her out the door and stepped into the spacious backyard.

 **Sorry, I couldn't help but make this chapter fluffy. I love fluff! And anyway the summer scenes are going to be full of L/J fluff. There were also a few hints of other couple pairings in this chapter, too, if you paid attention ;) Sorry for the crude guy humor but… I'm a girl and that was the closest I could come to writing it without barfing or giggling like a little 12 year old.**

 **True story** **: My grandpa and dad used to throw me over their shoulders when I didn't expect it and start whistling saying I was there sack of potatoes. They then proceeded to throw me onto the couch while I screamed... I love my family. Ta-ta!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Things _Quidditch through the Ages_ does not prepare you for

Lily opened her mouth to scream but before she could she was being hoisted gently from James' shoulder and onto the ground. She slapped him immediately and pulled out her wand, breathing heavily, eyes holding hell's fire. James was too quick though and fired a silent disarming curse at her, holding her wand in his. With her wand he summoned his broom and caught it in one hand, "Ready to go flying?" before Lily could open her mouth to retort he threw her on the broom and hopped on in front of her.

They took off flying and Lily screamed in terror, screwing her eyes shut and wrapping her arms around James' torso. "You really are scared of heights!" James said, throwing a look back at her. She moved closer to him even though her body screamed in protest as right now she was quite sure she'd gone back to hating him.

"Put. Me. _Down_." she managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Alright." he said and he dipped closer to the ground. Lily's stomach lurched with not just fear but some excitement. "But before I put you down," _Of course,_ Lily thought, _there's always a 'but' with James_ , "Open your eyes."

"Are you _insane_ , Potter?! I'm not doing that!" Lily yelled back to him, feeling her words whipped back in the wind.

"Lily do you trust me?" suddenly his voice took on a serious tone.

"No I do not trust you!" Lily snapped.

"Lily do you trust me?" he said again, softer. Lily suddenly felt a type of calm wash over her.

"Yes." she replied in an equally soft tone.

"Open your eyes." his voice was gentle, not commanding, and Lily found her eyes opening. Immediately they widened, glittering with excitement.

"Merlin and _Agrippa_." she breathed, surveying the sight around her. It was beautiful. She could see valleys and streams and the beautiful manor below. Birds chirped just feet away from her and the sun felt warm against her back.

"Like what you see?" James laughed and Lily felt the anger and fear fade away. This was _spectacular!_

"Go faster!" Lily urged.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, James!" Lily yelled in exasperation and he sped up. The feeling was exhilarating. She let out a whoop. Damn, there was so much you couldn't learn from a textbook, she couldn't help thinking as they glided through the air. Suddenly she was aware of _everything_. The breeze in her auburn hair, the sweet smell of James and the world around her, and the abs underneath her hands. _Wait_ , Lily rewinded her thoughts, _Abs?!_ Sure enough the thin cotton material of James' shirt did nothing to conceal his lean muscles that rippled as he controlled the broom.

Lily felt very hot all of the sudden and loosened her grip on James. She removed one arm from his waist and slid off her robes. The tank top underneath felt very light and fluttery as her chest pressed against his back and a blush spread across her pale cheeks. The less clothing between the two didn't go unnoticed by James, either.

He felt his breath hitch as she leaned into him and prayed to God that he wouldn't get a woody right now. Luckily God seemed to be listening as he managed to control himself while being in such a close proximity with the girl of his dreams. He would love to see the look on Padfoot's face now, he grinned. Sirius had always said Lily was too good for him and now, well, they were getting to know each other in a whole new way.

James flew them around a bit more, chuckling at Lily's childish delight, before landing them in the backyard. The Marauders and Frank came to greet him while Lily went catapulting into Marlene's arms, "It's so fun, so, so fun! I see why you play quidditch now, Mars! Oh my, I wanna do it over and over…" James chuckled to himself as he heard Lily's giggles.

"Well, mate, she hasn't killed you!" Frank announced cheerfully and James grinned.

"Did she- did she enjoy it?!" Remus whispered, his eyes wide.

"Yes, Moony, she did." James said smugly.

"I can't believe it." Sirius muttered, "You spent six years trying to get convince her to be in the same _room_ as you! Two weeks and you're sharing a broom." he then discreetly eyed him, "You aren't using Amorentia are you?" he asked, referring to the love potion.

"I'm _offended_ , Padfoot." James placed a hand over his heart mockingly, "I would use no such thing!" Sirius shrugged.

"Have any tips?" Peter asked excitedly, his watery blue eyes bulged.

"Oh, for Do-" he stopped himself suddenly after a murderous look from Sirius. Peter was looking at him with confusion along with Frank and Remus.

"What?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." James was quick to reply and slung an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Anyway, Wormtail, here's what you've got to do…" and the three remaining boys watched the two walk off, lips twitching with the hint of smiles.

 **Ah, another short chapter up. Tell me what you thought of it with a review! Love to all! Ta-ta!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **Thank you so much** **Anonymous jily shipper** **for being my first review!**

Letters and Love Potions

 _Dear Mum and Daddy,_

 _How are you? I'm sure you're doing well although who knows with Petunia around. Maybe she finally talked your ear off and you guys just dropped dead. Not logical you say? Alright, maybe not. What have you guys been up to? I'm sure very exciting late-forty year old things._

 _James took me for a ride on his broomstick!_ _Before you laugh and dismiss that silly idea I can tell you I'm not lying. I didn't exactly give him my consent but once we took off and he reassured me I was safe I really started to enjoy it. There's nothing like it, it's the best feeling ever, I swear. Don't worry I'm alive and all of my limbs are intact. I'm really enjoying my time here. I do think I misjudged James as I've already told you._

 _Today the girls and I are going to Diagon Alley. We're meeting up with Emmeline Vance and having ice cream and browsing the shops. We might pop into St. Mungo's and say hi to Mrs. Potter, she's a Healer there. I think the boys are playing quidditch or doing some boyish thing. Weirdos. Anyway, I send you my love!_

 _~Lily_

"Why does it take you all so long to get ready?" Lily huffed, glaring at Dorcas and Mary who were experimenting with some muggle makeup.

"Merlin this does wonders for your face!" Dorcas announced, spreading on some concealer.

"Not that you need it, Dorky, with your flawless complexion." Alice said dryly in response, smoothing on liquid eyeliner. She'd gotten into muggle makeup as well, deciding charms simply didn't cut it these days.

"Yeah well I'd kill for your eyes." Dorcas retorted poutily, glaring at her dull gray ones with just the slightest hint of blue.

"Mascara will help with that." Lily called to Dorcas who looked at her in surprise. Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm a teenage girl not a sodding hermit. I _do_ use makeup." she said and Dorcas turned back to the mirror, grabbing a tube of mascara and carefully applying it to her thin eyelashes. Meanwhile Marlene and Mary were trying to out-compliment each other ferociously. Lily slumped onto her bed, vaguely aware they were going through all of the makeup she'd brought.

"Oh Merlin! Thank you Lily you angel!" Dorcas threw her arms around Lily, "My eyes are _sparkling_." she whispered the word in awe and Lily couldn't help but laugh at her friends antics.

"Yes, I suppose they are. Are you guys ready _now_?" at the protests from her friends Lily huffed and deemed they were not. After fifteen minutes of more prepping, in which Lily sat in the corner of her room with a book, the girls announced they were ready to leave.

"How do I look?" Marlene asked, fanning herself with a manicured hand.

"Brilliant." Lily muttered darkly, not bothering to tear her eyes away from the book. Marlene scowled at her friend and reached down, swiping the book from her.

" _I said_ how do I look?" her tone was pompous as she batted thick eyelashes. Lily grudgingly admitted she looked beautiful and the five girls set off. They bid a goodbye to the boys who were lounging around the room, gathering brooms. When Frank saw Alice his eyes popped.

"Uh, er, wow." he said, his blue eyes taking her in.

"What?" Alice arched an eyebrow and Frank blushed.

"You look very nice." he said and Alice beamed.

"Thank you, love." and she snogged him right there on the spot. Everyone turned away, complaining loudly.

"You look lovely as well." Remus said to Mary whose eyes widened as she flushed a pale pink.

"Thank you." she giggled shyly. Lily grinned at the pair of them, they would be such a nice couple, why hadn't she seen it before?  
"Oi! Marlene!" Lily hissed and her friend pranced over to her, "Remus and Mary, eh?" Marlene's eyes bulged and she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Brilliant! Why didn't I _see it?!_ " she cried and Lily laughed. Mary looked over at them and Marlene winked coyly which made Mary turn red.

"We best be going." Dorcas sighed, smoothing back her hair.

"Bye!" James said eagerly.

"Why so glad to be rid of us?" Lily asked him jokingly and he put on an innocent face.

"What do you mean?" he batted his eyelashes and Marlene made a noise from the back of her throat. Lily quickly turned and walked out of the house with Marlene laughing behind her.

"I hate to interrupt your snog fest, Mrs. Longbottom, but we've got to go." Dorcas said, dragging her friend outside who was an extraordinary shade of red. Mary followed them, a bounce in her step.

"Alright, who can apparate?" Marlene said, her hands on her hips, surveying the group of girls. Lily, Marlene, and Alice raised their hands. They all had birthdays before March so they'd taken the apparition test. Lily had passed with flying colors, Alice had done well, too, and Marlene had gotten by with sheer luck.

"Mary can come with me. Dorcas will go with Alice." Lily said, taking Mary's arm in hers. Lily and Mary disappeared with a small pop first and Dorcas and Alice next. Marlene was just about to apparate when James flew out of the house, his eyes wild.

"James?" Marlene asked and he skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Oh hey Mars." he said, his eyes woozy. Marlene gave him a weird look.

"Mars?" she asked puzzled, "That's what Lily and the girls call me." James giggled. Marlene could not believe it. He _giggled_.

"Marlene," he said seriously, "I am in love with you." Marlene's jaw dropped.

"In love with me? James you're in love with Lily. You have been since third year." she spoke slowly.

"Lily who? Evans? She's just a stuck-up prat who thinks she knows better than everyone. She's much too scrawny and thin. Also, her hair's too bright." James wrinkled his nose, " _No_ guy in there right mind would like Lily Evans and no guy does! She's not that pretty anyway. You're the pretty one. You're _so_ pretty." he leaned closer to her.

"James Potter!" Marlene slapped him across the cheek, "How dare you say that about my _best friend_! You told me last night you loved her, what could have changed?" suddenly it dawned on her as he stood there with a goofy grin on his face, "You didn't have those chocolate frogs on my bed, did you?" she asked, horrified. As a joke she had bought them. They had concealed love potion in them, love potion enchanted to make whatever person who ate them fall in love with the buyer.

"Mm, yes I did. They were delicious. They also smelled nice, like lily flowers, brooms, and my mum's brownies." James took a step towards her, "And I _love_ you." he leaned forward with his lips puckered and Marlene did the only thing she could think of. She apparated to Diagon Alley with a pop leaving James to fall flat on his face, kissing the ground instead.

*''*

When Marlene arrived she saw the girls waiting for her with irritated looks on their faces. "What took you so long?" Dorcas snapped and Marlene rubbed her eyes like she wished to get an image out of her head.

"James." Marlene groaned and they looked at her in confusion. "You know the love potion filled chocolate frogs I bought? The ones at Zonko's that makes the person that eats it fall in love with the buyer?" Lily's eyes widened.

"He didn't…" she said with horror.

"Yes he did." Marlene replied somberly, "He ate it and he proclaimed his love to me and tried to kiss me. I apparated here just when he was about to snog me senseless! Merlin, it's like incest!" she cried into her hands. Lily soothed her quickly.

"Finally, he's over me." she joked, trying to comfort her friend. That made Marlene remember what James had said about Lily. Did he really think that about her or was that just the potion talking? She looked over her friend carefully as Lily laughed at something Alice said. She _was_ very thin and bony. Her clothes weren't at all stylish and a bit baggy even. It just made her look even more scrawny.

Her freckles popped out of her pale face and her eyes seemed just a bit too large and innocent. Her hair, though a fairly dark red, was still bright in the sun. It was true, she wasn't the prettiest girl but she certainly wasn't the ugliest either. She was, compared to Marlene, a bit plain. Even so, James was a bit harsh about her. Lily was kind and thoughtful. So what if she was a little stuck-up sometimes?

"Is there a reason you're staring at Lily?" Mary interrupted Marlene from her study of Lily and she blushed.

"Nope." she said quickly and Mary, never one to question people, decided to shrug it off. The five quickly met outside of the local ice cream shop they called _Scream Queens_. A girl with dirty blonde hair and large jade green eyes was sitting at a booth looking fairly uncomfortable as she observed the people around her.

When she saw the five girls through the window she leapt up and hurried out of the shop to greet them. "Emme!" Lily cried, wrapping the girl in a tight hug. She hugged her back. The two had been prefects together and had grown to be good friends. She was in Ravenclaw, a house Lily had nearly ended up in, and the two got along well.

The other girls had befriended her and now they often got together to chat and catch up. She exchanged hugs and greetings with the four other girls and they headed into the ice cream shop. The old woman behind the counter smiled at them. "Hello Lily and friends." she said with a smile and Lily looked at her a little puzzled but returned the smile.

"I'm Evelyn Potter." the woman said as if that explained everything and Lily cocked her head.

"Are you related to James?" Lily asked politely.

"Yes, I am his grandmum. His father's mother." the woman had strawberry blonde that had obviously once been a bright cherry red.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lily shook her hand and Marlene moved forward.

"You're Evelyn?" Marlene squinted her eyes at the woman and Evelyn stiffened.

"Yes, I am, indeed." Evelyn bristled.

"I'm Marlene." she introduced proudly and Evelyn grinned. She hugged her over the counter and patted her cheek affectionately.

"I remember you, dear. Of course you were just a wee thing when I met you. Best friends you and my James were." her face fell suddenly, "I wish I were to be around more. However, seeing I don't want any harm to come to James… what would you girls like?" they all ordered and sat down at a booth.

Lily paid for everyone, despite the many protests and just as they were about to leave Evelyn pulled her aside. "Dear," she began, "I don't get to spend all that much time with James anymore because of this war going on." her face drooped a bit but lightened when she began speaking again, "However, whenever I am around he does seem to talk about you quite a bit. That's why I recognized you so suddenly, he showed me a picture from when you were a third year." she smiled softly, "You remind me of me when I was a girl, Lily. I was quiet and studious but don't get me confused for I was quite the fiery spirit."

"I just want you to know that giving a bloke a chance won't hurt your smarts as much as you think it might. Or, to put it more bluntly, you can snog _and_ study." Lily blushed bright red at the elderly woman's words, "James is a good boy. I know he is quite the marauder and can be a real prat but his heart's in the right place and he really lo-" Evelyn corrected herself, "Fancies you. I want both of you to be happy. I don't know how much longer I have left, or my dear, you have left so I give you my blessing. Make him happy alright? I love him so much and he- oh bugger- he loves you. Think of this as my dying wish of sorts. I'm going to be passing soon and I need you to tell him I'm sorry and I wasn't ready and that no matter what he's going to be a fine boy, alright? Don't tell him you saw me here, love. I shouldn't be out where the Death Eaters are but I simply can't help myself to some ice cream, eh?" her eyes twinkled, "Go along now, your friends are waiting. Just promise me those things."

"I promise." Lily choked out and Evelyn beamed.

"I wish you the best." Lily hugged her, overcome with emotion, and was just about to leave when Evelyn gripped her arm. Her eyes grew wide. She drew in a raspy breath and closed her eyes. Then she pressed her wand to her head and a wispy, pearl strand came with it. Lily gaped at Evelyn, why was she drawing out a memory? Carefully Evelyn put the memory in a vial, holding it with trembling hands. "Go to Potter Manor. Take this to a pensieve and watch the memory." her voice was demanding and Lily felt herself nod.

"Why?" she managed to whisper.

"I have _seen_." she stopped herself quickly, her eyes still wide, and thrust the vial into Lily's hand. Lily was just about to question her more when Marlene pulled her away.

"Come on Lily, we've got to get around to _some_ of the shops." she moaned and Lily tucked the vial into her robes unseen.

"Very well then." she tried to keep her voice from shaking and succeeded. The day went along smoothly and she laughed and shopped with her friends. Even so, she felt the vial bump against her hip where she'd concealed it and the nervousness returned.

 **Ooh! What could possibly be in the memory? You'll have to see next chapter I suppose! Please review and leave thoughts and suggestions for me. Also, I'm becoming increasingly busier so I'm sorry if I update less frequently. Ta-ta!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **I'd like to thank** **Sarapha** **and** **morganna12** **for reviewing!**

Pensieve and Potters

Lily seized James the first moment she could, "Do you have a pensieve?" she demanded, her emerald eyes crazed.

"Er, yes?" he said quietly, glancing down at her hands which were clenched tightly around his robes. She let go, face burning, but the crazed look had yet to leave her eyes.

"Where is it?"

"Lily I'm not sure you should use it. My dad doesn't even let _me_ use it and…" he trailed off at the pleading look on her face.

"Please, James," she begged and James ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. Several emotions ran through his bright hazel eyes and the golden flecks seemed more prominent than ever as he struggled with himself.

"Fine." he finally relented, "But you can't tell my dad, I know he won't like this." he mumbled and led her upstairs to his father's study. It was incredibly neat and orderly, this surprised Lily. She would have deemed him as the man to have piles and stacks of nothing in particular everywhere. Instead it seemed spotless, she almost didn't notice the pensieve tucked away in the corner, "These things are rather rare." he continued nervously, his hand permanently embedded in the thick mass that was his hair.

"I know James, I'm sorry it's just this is important." Lily's eyes begged him to understand and he softened visibly.

"Alright, alright. I'll just… leave you to it then." he left awkwardly and Lily took a deep breath. Carefully she moved over to the pensieve and dumped the contents of the vial into it. Swirls of a dark plum purple filled the pensieve and taking another deep breath Lily dived in. When she surfaced she was standing in a living room.

 _Across from Lily a woman, just a few years older than her, stood watching something. Lily moved closer to the woman and was taken aback when she realized it was her. She looked different. Prettier somehow. Her face, though, was lined and grim as though she'd seen too much, even so a grin was lighting up her gaunt face._

 _Lily turned to see what she was watching and let out a gasp of shock. There was James, an older version granted, holding a giggling baby. Older Lily moved into the room and younger Lily followed her, curious now. "Hello Harry." she said in a high voice and the baby's eyes widened._

" _Mama?" he spoke slowly and with a gurgle but older Lily grinned._

" _Yes, Harry, mummy's here." older Lily said happily and the baby gurgled in response. Lily was appalled, she had a baby? She looked only a few years older than she was now. Where was her husband?_

" _Little tyke is going to be the best quidditch player the world's ever seen." James' voice startled her and she was surprised to see her older self and him gazing at each other lovingly._

" _You think?" older Lily chortled and James snorted._

" _I know." he corrected and smiled down at the baby._

" _Sirius is coming over tomorrow to see him and us. I think he's going just as mad about you being cooped up as you are." Older Lily smiled and James sighed._

" _You know Sirius. He's alway planning the next adventure. Usually it has something to do with Harry." James grimaced and older Lily snorted. Harry yawned and immediately tried to cover it but older Lily laughed._

" _I think Harry's getting a little sleepy. Come on baby you can play with daddy tomorrow." older Lily took Harry in her arms and Harry gazed up at her sleepily with large emerald eyes. Her eyes, Lily realized with a start. His hair was James' hair. They were married and they had a baby. Oh Merlin, Lily thought feeling faint._

 _James stood up and kissed Harry on the forehead. He then pulled older Lily a bit closer and kissed her on the lips. "I love you." he said quietly, those beautiful eyes searching hers._

" _I love you, too." she responded in the same quiet tone and Lily plopped down on the couch, feeling quite ill. Older Lily then moved up the stairs and James stretched out onto a recliner chair, throwing his wand down onto the table. He was beginning to doze off when the door burst open. He scrambled to his feet straightening his glasses._

 _Lily jumped up, too. When she saw who was at the door her blood ran cold. It was apparent James had a similar reaction because his face drained of color, his jaw set, and his eyes burned with a mixture of defiance and fiery hatred. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll hold him off!" James hollered and Voldemort let out an angry, inhuman roar._

 _Lily didn't hear the words. Her head pounded and her eyes swam with tears. There was a burst of green light and James crumpled to the floor, lifeless. He had died. For her. For Harry. She was suddenly filled with anger. Older Lily peeked down the stairs and froze. Lily ran quickly to her, past James' corpse. "James." older Lily stood frozen before letting out a wail that broke Lily's heart._

 _Older Lily quickly ran, still cradling Harry to her chest. She was mumbling things, frantic. She ran into a room and Lily followed, still clutching Harry tightly to her. Lily realized it was a nursery and watched as older Lily placed Harry into a crib. He watched his mum with puzzled emerald eyes. Older Lily began piling things up against the door in a frenzy. She was thrown onto the floor when the door blasted open._

 _Older Lily recovered and moved to cover the crib, screaming. She began speaking in a panic, "Please, please," she moaned and her pleas turned to begging, "Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry!"_

" _Step aside silly girl." Voldemort's voice cut through younger Lily as she stood in a corner, her eyes wide with terror._

" _Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything!" she was cut off by the words being yelled. Those two words that ended one's life. The green light burst from his wand and struck older Lily in the chest right as she was in the middle of a strangled scream. Older Lily fell to the ground and Voldemort stepped over her lifeless body with a laugh that turned Lily's insides to ice._

 _She felt frozen. She'd just watched herself die. Now she was going to watch her son die. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she screamed, livid. Voldemort stared at Harry for a minute before yelling again, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" the killing curse hit Harry right on the forehead as he cried but he didn't fall silent and slump over. The curse rebounded off of him and Voldemort's body fell. Lily let out a gasp. She went over to his body and found he was dead. She stared at the baby who was crying and now sporting a lightening bolt shaped scar. Lily let out a gasp of shock before the world turned swirling and she was thrown out of the pensieve._

"Lily!" James said in relief, "What's wrong?" he immediately asked after seeing her stark white face. She collected the memory from the pensieve and put in back in the vial. She turned to James and her face turned whiter. She quickly dashed from the room and slammed the door shut to the guest room she'd been staying in.

 **Ok, so if that doesn't make sense I'll try and explain it. I kind of put my own twist on it so don't get mad if it's not exactly accurate. So, Evelyn is a seer (if you didn't already guess that) and I made it so that seers don't just make prophecies they also have visions. She didn't know if she'd ever see Lily or James again so she just retrieved the vision from her memory to show Lily instead of explain it to her. If you have questions just ask! Please review. Ta-ta!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Conspiracies and Crushes

Marlene and Sirius were conspiring. That fact Lily was absolutely sure of. They kept whispering and sneaking glances at her and James. The two were currently not speaking. Lily was lucky she hadn't been kicked out of the house. Dorea and Charlus were still incredibly kind but often awkward around her now. The fight had left Lily physically and emotionally drained. The presence of the Marauders and Frank had only worsened it.

"All right, Evans?" Frank asked her, his curls bouncing and his blue eyes searching hers.

"Fine." Lily replied absently.

"Lils?" Alice stood next to him, her expression concerned. She ran a hand through her hair, ruffling her pixie cut.

"Fine." Lily said again, eyes skimming her textbook. If she was going to make it in Transfiguration she was going to need to study more than ever. She was positively awful at it, that much could be said. It was the only subject Lily had ever struggled with and she was a bit embarrassed about it.

Alice took a seat next to her and Frank hesitated. Alice sensed this and dismissed him quietly with a wave of her hand. She knew he had to be loyal to his mate but even so she missed not being able to spend as much time with him. Frank grinned at her and kissed her hairline. It made Alice smile. After Frank left Lily pointed out Marlene and Sirius who were talking again. "What do you think they're on about?" she asked.

"Oh, er, I don't know." Alice replied uneasily. In all reality she was part of Plan get Lily and James together.

"Yeah right." Lily narrowed her eyes, "What are you not telling me?"

"I'm telling you everything I know. Which is that I don't know." Alice gave her a look and Lily dropped it.

"So what do you suppose they're doing?" Lily mused without really waiting for a response, "Do you think they're having a secret love affair?" Lily waggled her eyebrows and Alice snorted.

"Oh yes. Imagine that. Both of James' best friends falling for each other." Lily laughed.

"Mhmm. Finding secret corners of this manor to snog. Or worse, shag." Lily's voice had dropped so dangerously low that Alice burst out laughing.

"I bet they've done it on the kitchen, parlor, sitting room… Merlin nowhere's safe." Alice snorted and Lily giggled.

"Care to say what's so funny?" Sirius asked and both girls burst out laughing.

"Padfoot, I daresay they were laughing at you." Remus said, coming over to join them.

"Well Moony can I just say how much that hurts. I think I'm going to go cry alone in my room now." Sirius let out a wail and Lily doubled over laughing again.

*''*

James watched them from afar, his heart aching. Maybe she fancied one of them. No, he decided, even Lily wouldn't do that. Marlene came over to sit by him and watched him watching Lily, "Mate," she sighed, her voice heavy, "You're hopeless."

"You would be too if the person you loved was in love with someone else." James sighed and Marlene shifted uncomfortably.

"Erm, what?"

"Well surely you know." James said flabbergasted, "When we rowed yesterday Lily said she was already in love with someone else. Could you tell me who it is?" James asked eagerly. Marlene shook her head, gaping at him and in shock.

"Wish I could." at James' long face she sighed, "James, you're my best mate. You have been since we were six. I would tell you if I _knew_."

"You don't know?" his eyes widened in surprise.

"No, I don't." her jaw set, "I don't know why she wouldn't tell me. She hasn't mentioned _any_ bloke except y-" she cut herself off and looked down at her hands.

"Who?" James asked, his eyes narrowing. He was going to beat the lad to a pulp when he found out who he was.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. They got in a- in a row and she kind of squashed any chances of them fancying each other by saying something she most likely didn't mean." Marlene babbled and James nodded.

"Good." Marlene muttered something under her breath at this but he didn't seem to notice.

He continued watching her and Sirius until Marlene nudged him, "What?" James asked, his hazel eyes narrowing.

"Why don't you just go apologize to her?"

"Oh, er," he shifted uneasily, "I value my face. I don't really need to get slapped one more time."

"I see what Lily means when she says you're a conceited toerag."

"Does she still say that?" James tried to joke but he was too sincere and Marlene knew it. She twirled her blonde ponytail around her finger, sighed, and placed a hand comfortingly on his arm.

"No, James. She doesn't." he sighed with relief and she grinned.

"Now go, mate." her encouragement made him leap to his feet and he strode over to Lily. All confidence oozed out of him as she hid her once laughing face behind a mask of indifference. His heart sped up and also dropped to his toes. Alice coughed slightly, gave James a discreet thumbs-up that Lily didn't see, and left the table to go join Marlene, Frank, and the rest of the Marauders.

"Lily," James began and she met his eyes, his heart leapt from his toes to his throat at the emerald orbs staring back at him, "I apologize for the things I said yesterday. They were dishonest and hurtful, something I never intentionally meant for to happen. I've been told I have a bit of a temper on me." he grinned at her sheepishly and she simply gaped.

Whatever she had been expecting it was not this. Surprisingly she threw her arms around him, her thin body flush against his muscular one. She pulled back quickly, obviously surprised by her actions. James was in shock, his hazel eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly. Lily blushed and spoke quickly, ignoring jeers from their friends, "Yeah- er- I'm sorry, too. You're a fine bloke James and- and- you don't mean nothing to me. Also, I really don't love anyone else I was sort of fibbing." she scratched the back of her neck, obviously embarrassed.

"Thanks, Lily." James grinned, "I really was worried about you, though. Were you- are you- okay?"

"Actually," Lily took a sharp breath in, "The memory in the pensieve was of you dying. Obviously you've never died, you're here today aren't you?" she laughed nervously, "It just kind of shook me up is all." James was beside himself. He was beginning to think he was dreaming.

"You care about me… dying?" he croaked out and Lily chuckled.

"Well, yes. You're my friend James and friends care about each other." she raised her eyebrows, "Unless suddenly we're not friends? I wasn't very kind to you." she bit her lip nervously and James held back a groan. She drove him absolutely mad when she did that.

"Of course we're friends, Lily." he beamed but some part of him was annoyed. Friends was good, it was better than enemies, he could deal with being friends. But when would it not be enough?

 **What did you think? Leave me a review to let me know! I don't really know about this chapter, it certainly isn't one of my best. Question of the day: Do hamsters feel betrayal? Hmm, might as well let me know about that, too! Love you guys! Ta-Ta!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Sirius and Marlene

"Something's happening there." Lily noted to James, watching Marlene giggle and swat Sirius who grinned down at her. James followed her gaze and narrowed his eyes.

"Better not be. Marlene's like a sister, if Sirius ever did anything to hurt her I'd-"

"Hey, I never did find out what happened after you took Marlene's love potion filled frogs?" Lily interrupted quickly and he flushed pink.

"Oh, er, luckily dad came home just in time. He gave me an antidote. I could barely look at her for a day until she came and talked to me. She said-" he cut himself off, looking uncomfortable, "Well, it doesn't really matter what she said. Just told me never to eat anything of hers again." Lily laughed.

"Figures." she went back to watching Sirius and Marlene. Sirius' head was in her lap, his grey eyes sparkling mischievously. Marlene was looking down at him affectionately, twirling his glossy black locks in her hands. He was quite the handsome lad, Marlene couldn't help thinking and her stomach flipped.

The way he was looking at her had to stop or she'd do something stupid… like snog him. "Want to play quidditch?" she said suddenly and Sirius shot up.

"You're on McKinnon!" he grabbed his broom and Marlene followed him, a grin on her much too pretty face. She tied her wavy blonde hair up into a messy bun and cleared her face of all makeup with a quick _scourgify_. As Sirius looked at her he couldn't help but think she looked all the more pretty.

The sun lit up her face as she mounted her broom, shooting up into the sky. Sirius followed, grinning at her gleeful laugh. With her it was so easy to forget about his abusive family and his Death Eater brother whom he still loved very much. It was easy to forget about keeping up the womanizer pretense. With her he could just be Sirius and she could just be Marlene.

Sirius had never felt love for anyone but the Marauders, the Potter's, his brother, and maybe Minerva McGonagall. He didn't know why his heart pounded in his chest when Marlene looked at him or why when she touched him lightly he felt a burning sensation all over his body. He wanted to kill the butterflies in his stomach because Sirius Black was a damn bachelor, he couldn't be tied down. However, with Marlene, he was pretty sure he would follow her just about anywhere she went. That thought scared him, because Sirius Black was in love with the bird. And for once, he had no control over anything about it.

*''*

Marlene had loved quidditch ever since she first rode a broom. She had borrowed her older brother's and took it for a spin. He hadn't gotten mad because there was simply no reason to. Instead, during second year, he'd marched her right up to Professor McGonagall and demanded she play seeker for the team.

McGonagall had watched her fly and enthusiastically handed her over to the Captain who was equally impressed. Ever since, Marlene was a diehard quidditch fanatic. Something about being in the air made her forget all about her family being Blood Traitors and the fact that her brother, being an Auror now, was constantly at risk. Now, her mind was filled with thoughts of the snitch and Sirius Black.

He watched her and her stomach twisted. She wasn't afraid of love like Sirius was. No, for years she had chased it like it was a snitch. It was always just out of her grasp and slipped through her fingertips every time she tried to get a firm grip on it. Her heart had been broken because of this but she never gave up.

Now she had it in the palm of her hand. Yes, Marlene McKinnon was in love with Sirius Black and she wouldn't deny it if anyone asked her. She loved everything about him. From his glossy black hair which he spent too much time in the morning on, to his mischievous grey eyes, to the muscles bulging from his figure, to the way he acted like he cared about nothing but in reality cared too much. She loved the way he loved his friends. She loved how he loved his brother even though he'd chosen the dark path to follow.

Marlene was in love with Sirius. And she loved that fact.

*''*

"Aha!" Marlene's shout had startled Sirius and he looked up to see her fist triumphantly holding the snitch. He beamed at her and her face flushed from the wind. She shook her hair out of it's bun and he took in a sharp intake of breath. Damn, when was he going to get over how beautiful she was. "Game over." she announced and flew over to him. "Something wrong?" she asked Sirius, looking at his gaping face.

"Nope." he said quickly, closing his mouth.

"You sure?" her eyebrows raised together and he smirked.

"Sure."

"So then it's okay if I do this." she pulled her broom alongside his and took his face in her petite hands before kissing him roughly. His heart soared and he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her petite waist. After a good two minutes of snogging they pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Merlin," Sirius smirked, "I know I'm irresistible but get a grip on yourself, McKinnon."

"Oh really?" Marlene arched an eyebrow and licked her lips seductively, inching forward so her face was close to his. He felt he was going mad with her breath hot on his face. Just when he was about to kiss her she pulled back and laughed a tinkling laugh that made him growl.

"Get back here, McKinnon!" he yelled as she zoomed away on her broomstick.

"You're going to have to catch me!" she yelled back with a giggle and he muttered something about teasing witches before flying after her. The two chased each other for a good while, Marlene always managing to escape him being so lithe and small. Finally, he understood her tactics.

He tricked her into thinking he was coming up from below her and then when she made to turn around he cut her off and pulled her and her broomstick to the ground. They landed with a soft thud, Marlene's blue eyes wide. She laughed at Sirius' smug face as she rolled on top of him. "I won." he said and before he could gloat she pressed her lips to his and gripped the back of his neck with her hands. He groaned into her mouth and began kissing her back.

Lily and Alice dashed outside and guffawed at the sight before them. Alice reluctantly handed over a galleon to Lily who smirked. Suddenly they were pushed aside by a furious James. "Ten sickles he punches Sirius?" Alice whispered and Lily shook her head.

"No deal, that's guaranteed." she thought for a moment, "Twenty sickles Marlene punches James?"

"You're on." Alice grinned and they watched excitedly. Mary, Dorcas, Frank, and the Marauders joined them after awhile. Dorcas conjured a bucket of popcorn and they all began eating eagerly. James pushed Sirius off of Marlene, fuming.

"You guys- you-" he took a second to collect himself, "You can't be with her! You'll hurt her! That's my sister!" he yelled and Sirius peered around James, looking at Marlene who rolled her eyes.

"James, Lily's like a sister to me and I don't care if you snog her." Sirius shrugged and Lily spit out the popcorn she'd been eating.

"Well I never!" she gasped and Remus shushed her.

"It's different!" James roared.

"How so?" Marlene inquired.

"You stay out of this!"

"Mate, no offense, but she was the one I was snogging so-" Sirius was cut off by a well aimed punch to the jaw.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" Marlene screamed and lunged at him. She pulled back her fist and punched him square in the nose. Alice handed Lily twenty sickles, a glum expression on her face. Lily, however, was positively beaming.

"Go Mars!" she cheered and James threw a dirty look her way. Marlene helped Sirius up and healed him with a tap of her wand before marching him inside. Lily took matters into her own hands and walked over to James who was pinching his nose and wincing. Lily sighed and healed it, he let out a cry of agony before trying to smile at her.

"Thanks." he muttered and Lily cleaned up the blood with _scourgify_.

"James, James, James," Lily clucked her tongue and sighed, "I thought you'd have learned by now. _Never_ get on the bad side of Marlene McKinnon."

 **Thought I'd get some S/M action in this one. At least one relationship has to be moving forward, am I right? Next chapter's quite eventful, don't miss it! Please tell me what you thought of this with a review! Love you guys! Ta-ta!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **Alright, big chapter is here! I told myself I wouldn't post it today but I just can't help myself so lucky you guys- 2 in one day!**

Snogs and St. Mungo's

It'd been nearly a month since Lily had come to stay at the Potter's. She'd very much enjoyed her stay and her newfound friendship with James. She'd also taken to getting up earlier in the mornings, something her mum would've been very pleased of. She especially enjoyed morning tea with Mrs. Potter who was quite the lady and had many stories to share.

"More tea, love?" Dorea asked Lily after a particularly amusing conversation involving James, a pig, and two very pink dresses.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Potter, but thank you." she replied graciously and Dorea smiled at the girl. She'd grown quite affectionate of her and dearly hoped she would live a long, happy life away from the war. "How are things at St. Mungo's?" Lily asked, Dorea worked as a Healer there and was often exhausted after coming home from a long day of work.

"More and more incidents." Dorea sighed, "Even more muggles. I've been working overtime because of all the activity with You-Know-Who." she pressed a hand to her temple, a grave look on her face, "I'm getting older. I _am_ older than most parents, as you've already seen. It's beginning to take it's toll on me." she offered a wary smile, "James did tell me that you wanted to be a Healer and I think that's just excellent. We could always use more of those." she yawned and stretched before getting up. "I do believe I have to leave soon. Thank you for speaking to me again."

"I really do enjoy it." Lily said earnestly, "You are quite fun to talk to."

"I appreciate that."

"Hullo." James said, coming into the kitchen. Dorea grinned and kissed James' cheek.

"Hello dear. I was just getting ready to leave for St. Mungo's. Your dad's going to be leaving as well shortly. Have some toast and jam will you?" Dorea patted him on the arm and attempted to smooth down his hair before giving up with a soft smile. "I love you. See you later, Lily. Bye now." she walked out of the door and off the property to apparate as James slumped into a chair beside Lily, laying his head down in his arms.

"Is someone still sleepy?" Lily teased and James swatted at her.

"Shut it, Evans." he mumbled and she laughed.

"Why are you so out of it anyways?" she asked, getting up to make him toast.

"Sirius took us out to a new pub in Diagon Alley for our bloke night." he groaned, "He made us take so many shots. I can't remember the rest. Anyway, now I've got this hangover from hell." he looked so miserable Lily took pity on him.

"None of Sirius' ideas are good ideas." she pointed out, spreading jam on his toast and giving it to him. He took it, surprised but pleased.

"What about my ideas, flower?" Sirius chirped, Lily glanced at him.

"Why don't you have a hangover?" she asked suspiciously, knowing he probably drank the most out of all of the boys.

"Unlike Prongsie over here, I don't get hangovers. I'm _immune_." he giggled and Lily rolled her eyes, turning back to James.

"Well, I'm going to go get you a hangover remedy." she said to James who nodded.

"See Padfoot? She's the best." he said.

"More like I'm the best."

"You're the one that got me like this in the first place."

"You weren't exactly saying no to those shots. Or that girl."

"Girl?" James shot up alarmed.

"Yup. Snogged her well, Prongs. Must've gotten that skill from me, love."

"Are you implying that I snogged you? Because in your dreams, Padfoot."

"Mm, please you're just dying to get some of this."

"I'd probably die if I did get some of that."

"Cause I'm so good?"

"No, cause I'd avada kedavra myself."

"Look as much as I enjoy your flirting," Lily interrupted their hideous banter dryly, "I'd rather not vomit today and I doubt James would either so drink up." she shoved a cup into his hands and he took it gratefully. He drank some of it and turned green.

"It tastes like sick!" he yelled.

"Never said it'd be like pumpkin juice did I?" Lily replied, annoyed. Just then Mary came prancing downstairs.

"Hi Lils. Hey Sirius and James." they murmured a greeting and Mary turned to face Lily, "Lily, I'm going to visit my Auntie, dad, and sister. Your house is so close I think I'll just pop on by to see your parents and check up on them." Mary told her and she smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks Mary, they'd appreciate that. Tell them I love and miss them." Lily replied and Mary nodded.

"Will do. Goodbye now, love! Bye boys!" she called airily over her shoulder and went to go apparate. James had finished the potion and his hazel eyes were bright. The golden flecks popping out more so.

"Thanks, Lily. Headaches gone and so is the feeling I might retch at any moment." James beamed and went upstairs to change out of his nightshirt and boxers. Sirius was humming a cheery tune and Lily went to sit beside him.

"So you and Marlene, eh?" Lily asked slyly and he nodded.

"Yeah but we're not really together yet." Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

"Just don't hurt her mate, or I'll have to clock you."

"Funny, that's what James said as well." Sirius winced and Lily laughed.

"Yup, best not get on the receiving side of his temper."

"Thanks Lily." Sirius said, serious all of the sudden.

"Sure." Lily responded, feeling a little mystified but got up to go change anyway.

*''*

The day was lazy. Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas were all in the sitting room. Marlene and Dorcas were playing Wizard Chess and Lily was poring over her Transfiguration homework. James, Sirius, and Frank pranced in hot and sweaty from flying and tossing around the quaffle. Alice was in the kitchen making lunch and Peter was talking to her.

"I've always felt Charms was easier than Herbology." Alice frowned and Peter shook his head.

"Nah, Herbology is so easy. They tell you everything you need to do. I've never been good at Charms much anyway." he took a bite out of his sandwich thoughtfully and Alice levitated the rest of the sandwiches to their respective owners.

"Lovely." Frank said to his girlfriend, wolfing it down. Alice wrinkled her nose in mock disgust but couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Thanks Alice!" the girls chorused and Lily shut her Transfiguration textbook with a snap.

"Done!" she said proudly and Dorcas cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Such an overachiever." she mumbled and Lily grinned.

"I'm simply not a natural at Transfiguration." she shrugged. Just then an owl zoomed in and Lily was surprised to see it was Mary's owl, Onyx. "Hello Onyx," she said puzzled, she untied the letter and opened it carefully. Mary's handwriting was rushed and messy.

 _Lily,_

 _Your parents are in St. Mungo's. Death Eater attack. They'll be okay. Charlus coming to get you. Ministry sending a letter your way soon._

 _Mary_

The letter fell to her feet and she dashed upstairs. Everyone watched her puzzled and James slowly picked up the letter to read. Tears poured down Lily's face as she threw random things into her trunk. If something happened to her parents it was her fault. She shuddered at the thought of what the Death Eaters had done to them. She let out another sob and shut her trunk.

"Lily." James entered the room and she flung herself into his arms. He caught her tightly and gently moved her to the bed. She was practically sitting in his lap, her face buried into his chest. Marlene, who had read the letter after James did, came up next and sat down beside her on the bed.

"It's my fault!" she cried.

"It's not your fault." James and Marlene said at once, Lily ignored them, crying harder.

"Lils, it's all right okay? They're alright." Marlene said soothingly.

"If I wasn't such a stupid mudblood-"

"Don't you ever call yourself that!" James shouted, furious, "You hear me? It isn't your fault. Death Eaters are sick, sick people okay? You didn't make them do this. You're muggle-born that doesn't make you bad." James eyes were burning with an intensity and passion that Marlene had never seen before. When Lily met his eyes something sparked between them and Marlene left quietly to leave them alone.

When Lily met his gaze she could feel nothing but James. His face was inches from hers and suddenly they brought their lips together, kissing with a burning desire. Their tongues fought for dominance and Lily's arms tightened around his neck. His hands circled her waist, squeezing her there gently. Suddenly she realized what they were doing and she pulled away quickly, her chest heaving.

James had imagined his first kiss with Lily a hundred times over and never was it like this. Wet and salty and passionate that left him burning everywhere. He was hungry for her, the desire growing like a beast inside of him. He released everything into the kiss, sure Lily felt whatever was between them growing, too. When she pulled back he wanted her lips on his again, binding them together.

Instead, Lily scrambled to her feet, backing up away from him. He took a step towards her and she shook her head violently, "No," she said, "No, no, no!" she moaned, "What have I done? You need to leave!" she pointed towards the door, "And I need to leave!" she began scrambling for her stuff.

"Lily-" he pleaded.

"Go please." she said quietly and her eyes begged him. He stood rigid and nodded stiffly before leaving. Marlene, Alice, and Dorcas all came in to comfort her but she didn't want any of it. She was desperate to be alone with her many emotions.

When Charlus came to take her to St. Mungo's, Marlene and Alice came with her. She was numb and cold, pain creeping in on her slowly. As she made her way to her parents, aware of the pristine white walls too clean and perfect, she felt hollow on the inside. Mary was sitting outside the room, her eyes bloodshot and puffy. "Lily!" she cried, embracing her friend tightly.

"What happened to them?" Lily demanded and Mary pulled away, letting out a tiny sob.

"Your mum took me out for tea and a pastry so we could catch up, she's always felt the need to do that since my mum died," a ghost of a smile flitted across Mary's face before disappearing, "When we got home there were two death eaters using the cruciatus curse on your father. I don't know how long they'd been torturing him but it was a bit." she shuddered and closed her eyes, "Your mum was brave. She distracted one while I stunned the other. He hexed her good before I stunned him. I got them to St. Mungo's as quick as I could." Lily suddenly realized her friend was deathly pale. She hugged her tighter, knowing how afraid her friend must have been.

"Thank you so much Mary! If you hadn't been there…" Lily turned white at the thought. "It doesn't make much sense, though, why they didn't just kill him outright." she turned her puzzled gaze on Mary and Mary swallowed.

"They weren't there to kill _him,_ Lily," Mary sighed and Lily froze, "They tortured him for information on you."

*''*

Lily hadn't left her mother's bedside. She was slipping in and out of consciousness and was currently awake. "Lily I wish you would stop fretting over me like you're _my_ mother." Flora Evans sighed, gazing affectionately at her daughter.

"Mum, please." Lily rolled her eyes and Flora smiled. She was such a spirited girl, why would anyone want to kill her? Yes, Flora knew. Lily had always been vague about being muggle-born in the wizarding world and now Flora knew why. She was being hunted for her so called 'filthy blood'. She'd managed to get this much out of Mary, her husband, and a very kind Healer named Dorea.

Speaking of Dorea she stepped into the room and her eyes softened at the sight of Lily. "Hello love." she said gently and Lily leapt up.

"Dorea!" Lily hugged the older woman tightly and Flora watched curiously.

"You know her?"

"Oh, yes, I've been staying at her house this past month. Mum, meet Mrs. Potter." Lily beamed and Flora smiled.

"I see," she turned her gaze on Lily but spoke to Dorea, "Your son must be quite handsome seeing you and your husband are as attractive as your are." Dorea's pale cheeks were tinged with pink as she grinned.

"A younger copy of my husband, Charlus, but he has my eyes." Flora didn't miss the note of pride in Dorea's voice.

"You must be proud."

"Very." Dorea agreed, swiping her gorgeous hair out of her eyes.

"Any other children?" Flora asked kindly.

"Unfortunately no," Dorea's smile was sad but beautiful all the same, "Charlus and I were told we wouldn't be able to have children. We got lucky with James and were quite a bit older when we had him. Of course, his best friend has been like a son to us and has been living with us since he was twelve. Lily might have mentioned him, Sirius Black?"

"Oh," Flora winked knowingly at Lily, "The lady's man?" Dorea laughed and nodded.

"That's my lad."

"Yes, Lily has grown to be quite fond of him. I get the impression he's like a brother to her."

"I'm glad." Dorea was smiling at Lily with an indistinguishable look in her eyes but quickly moved over to Flora. "You're going to be ready to leave here soon." Dorea told Flora after checking her vitals and Flora smiled but her eyes were glued to Timothy who lay on the bed beside her, Dorea followed her gaze and patted the woman on the shoulder reassuringly, "He's going to be released today, as well, alright?"

"Thank you Dorea." Flora said, smoothing back her frizzy blonde hair and staring up at the woman with contentment.

"Of course, dear." Dorea hugged her gently and moved out of the room. Lily followed her, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Are you going to obliviate my parents?" she asked the older woman and she nodded hesitantly.

"It's part of procedure, Lily. Even though they have a witch daughter they're muggles all the same."

"Yes, I know," Lily waved off her explanation quickly, "I just wondered if you could keep the memory of your guys' conversation. She'd appreciate that." Lily cocked her head and Dorea couldn't help but let a soft smile slide onto her face.

"Of course, love." Dorea nodded, "I suppose you won't be staying with us for the rest of the summer, then?"

"No," Lily responded, sounding apologetic, "I need to be with my parents. It'll lessen the guilt."

"I understand." Dorea said, "There will be more protection placed around your house, okay? And Lily," Lily turned back around to face her, "It's not your fault, love."

"Thank you." Lily meant it with all of her heart and Dorea understood.

"Anything for you, Miss. Evans. I need to be off now but enjoy your summer."

"You, too!" Lily called after her and Dorea went to retrieve the memory of the unfortunate incident from her parents. Lily said her goodbyes to her friends, they were tearful and apologetic, filled with many promises. Dorcas arrived later at St. Mungo's to say goodbye to Lily as well. Lily pulled her aside. "Dorcas, I need you to tell James to stay away from me. To not visit me or letter me-"

"But-" Dorcas protested and Lily shook her head sadly.

"Please Dorcas. Promise you'll tell him that for me." her voice was pleading emotionlessly but her emerald eyes carried heart wrenching pain.

"Alright Lily." Dorcas agreed quietly and Lily gave her a quick hug before disappearing with her parents, leaving her past behind.

 **Ooh, okay. A bit sloppy writing, sorry for that but this chapter would be too long otherwise. The next chapter(s) span over the 2 months left of summer. Love you all. Review! Ta-ta!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

James had ignored Dorcas. The worry clawed at him inside out, everyday he wondered if she was still alive. Everyday he would lay in his bed, pain overwhelming him to the point of exhaustion. The ghost of her flitted around the quiet Potter Manor. Marlene had tried to get him to cheer up but she, too, was missing her best friend. Therefore, the summer days were spent bored and dreary.

When James wasn't wallowing he was training for Quidditch. He pushed himself harder than ever before and his muscles grew more defined, etched into his tan skin. Not to mention he sprouted up over the next two month as well. He had become a man and it certainly did not go unnoticed by the ladies. Everywhere he went he gained a few admirers which instead of feeding his ego made him more humble and introverted.

James Potter did more changing that summer than anyone could've imagined. The only surprising thing was he wasn't the only one. Someone else had been doing changing of her own. It happened to be the very person James had been writing to everyday. He wrote pages upon pages, writing until his hand cramped up so bad he couldn't hold the quill upright.

When James got his Hogwarts letter he had been surprised, yet pleased, to find he'd become Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor and Head Boy. Immediately he'd ran to his room and written to Lily, knowing this time she'd respond. This time would be different. She never responded. Not to any single letter he sent her that summer.

 **Ok, I know it was short but that was the only chapter for the two unwritten months before they get on the Hogwarts Express. I've kept news about Lily mum for a reason. Next chapter is another biggie! Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Love you 3 Ta-ta!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **This begins a new beginning to the story and the writing is a bit different here. Hope you like it! Also, I wrote a OneShot about the Next Generation if anybody is interested in reading that :)**

Faces. Unrecognizable. Unimportant. Faces. Blurred together in the masses, hats pulled low over eyes, coats and cloaks whipped around in the harsh September wind. Clouds rolled overhead, threatening to unleash the great beast hiding inside of them. Trolleys rolled along the cracked cement, their owners silent, their moods matching the weather.

Five boys stood clumped together. One boy stood out from the rest. He was the tallest in the group with pale skin tan from the summer and a long, straight nose. Hazel eyes flickered golden behind large, crooked glasses and his mouth pulled into a forced smile. His black hair was mussed up and seemed to be going in every direction though it only added to his attractive appearance. Though he was lanky and thin he had filled out, quite obviously, with muscle and was attracting many hungry looks from surrounding girls.

The boy standing next to him had been laughing, his light brown curls bouncing, when his jaw dropped and his blue eyes widened, "Say!" he exclaimed, "Who's the new bird?" the boys all turned to look in the direction the boy who had spoken was. Sirius Black, a devilishly handsome boy with grey eyes and glossy black hair, had open his mouth to retort but simply couldn't.

The girl that had caught the attention of nearly every man and boy on the plaza was pulling her cream sweater down nervously. Her hair was slightly darker than bloodred and fell in lazy waves down her back. Her figure was slender and petite but curvy in the best places. Her jeans were tight over her hips accentuating her long, thin legs and hips.

She was standing beside a rather big woman with frizzy blonde curls and wide emerald eyes and a tall, thin man with thick red hair and warm brown eyes. They smiled at the girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving, the man shooting dirty glares at the male onlookers. The girl slowly turned around towards the direction of the five, gawking boys and when they caught sight of her face there were cries and gasps of astonishment.

"Evans?!" Sirius Black exclaimed in bewilderment, his eyes popping. The girl recognized her name and smiled shyly at him. The tall boy with the crooked glasses and untidy hair could only stare, "James, mate, _look at Evans_." his voice was low in awe and James stood, frozen.

James Potter was hard to render speechless. Hardly anything fazed him anymore, being a Marauder. Now, however, words failed him and he could only stare at the gorgeous figure before him. Her face was perhaps prettier than her body. It was full, and though pale, flushed happily. Once pesky freckles had faded and now were scattered across her nose and cheeks.

Her nose itself was small and could only be described as a button, turning up slightly at the end. Her lips were plump, full, and stained a bright cherry red. Her jawline was sharp and prominent as well as her cheekbones. It was her eyes, though, that were completely stunning. They were colored a deep emerald and shone like glittering jewels. Dark, long eyelashes framed them and only seemed to make them pop against her face.

"Sirius, close your mouth." a pretty blonde approached the boys and frowned at her boyfriend.

"Marlene- you- you have to see this." Peter Pettigrew stuttered, wiping his blonde hair away from his eyes. Marlene huffed and turned to look at the girl, feeling quite annoyed by her boyfriend's old antics. When she saw the girl, however, her jaw dropped as well and she blinked her brilliantly blue eyes two times before sucking in a sharp breath.

"Well I never…" she spoke, "It can't be but the eyes…"

"Marlene!" the beautiful redhead cried in delight and dove at her best friend. "Oh Merlin, it's so great to see you! You know I missed you so much." she enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Marly! Yoo-hoo!" Alice Longbottom, a pretty raven-haired girl called. She pranced up until she was a few feet away from the redhead and Marlene before stopping cold, "Who's that?" she asked before the redhead looked up. She gasped in shock, "Lily?" she cried and the redhead gave her a funny look.

"Yes?"

"H-Hi!" she spluttered and Marlene pulled Lily towards Alice and away from the boys who were still ogling at her. Lily Evans swiped her hair away from her face and frowned at her friends.

"What's going on? Why is everyone…" she paused, "Acting so daft around me?" she finished, looking quite worried.

"Lily m'dear you grew up!" Marlene exclaimed and there had never been a truer statement. Lily Evans had always been pretty. Her friends had always been considered prettier than her and few boys rarely gave her a second glance but no one could deny the simple beauty and grace she'd achieved with ease. However, she was sharp and too scrawny and small. Her eyes were a bit too wide, her face a bit too pinched, her freckles a bit too dark on her pale skin, and her hair a bit too bright. Now, everything had changed. Only Lily didn't seem to realize it. Lily, the one who hated change, had changed.

 **My plan was to make that chapter way longer and way less descriptive but it kind of spun itself. I promise I'll start writing longer chapters again soon. Feed the beast and review! Love you all! Ta-ta!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

A new Lily Evans

A girl flew through the train of Hogwarts, her red curls flinging out from beneath the knitted cap she'd forgotten to pull off. She stopped short in front of a compartment and pulled open the door, easily sliding into a seat. She wasn't the least bit out of breath and her cheeks were tinged with just the slightest bit of pink. She faced the Prefects with an easy grin and stood up, "Alright now, where's our Head Boy?"

"Here." a deep, throaty voice said from the back and the girl turned to look up at him, ignoring the sinking feeling of guilt and instead cocking her head.

"Well, if it isn't James Potter. Pleased to see you'll be my trusty second in command." she teased as he stood up but his hazel eyes held none of the mirth they used to.

"I believe we'll be sharing the Heads position, Lily." he said warily and the smile dropped off of her face. _Stupid_ , she thought glumly, _stupid to think things would go back to the way they were before._ She squeezed her eyes shut quickly before shaking off his comment and turning to face the Prefects again.

"Shall we get this meeting started?" she asked cheerfully, ignoring their suspicious looks for indeed times had changed. James Potter was ignoring Lily Evans this time around and did she look… upset about it? Yes, times had changed, and the Prefects weren't certain if it was for the better.

*''*

"Zuzan, Felicity!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Settle down, settle down." Albus Dumbledore stood up, his blue eyes twinkling. The Sorting Ceremony had been yet another success and he felt his pride swell. He surveyed the students with a fatherly sort of affection and cleared his throat, "Today we begin, and welcome, another year here at Hogwarts." there were slight cheers at this and Dumbledore smiled, "Yes. I'd like to offer my congratulations to James Potter and Lily Evans, our new Head students."

The roar of applause was deafening, for whom it was for became hard to tell as Lily had become quite popular with her new look. James simply stared down at his plate and Lily blushed, not bothering to hide the smile that slipped onto her face. "Alas, one year has come and another one gone. As I look over the new and old students I can't help but feel-" Dumbledore was interrupted by Sirius Black who had one arm slipped around Marlene's waist and another raised in the air, curled into a fist.

"WE'RE BLOODY HUNGRY!" he yelled and everyone stared at him, James hit his arm angrily and reprimanded him quietly much to Lily's surprise.

"Ah," Dumbledore simply smiled again, "I see. Well, much to Mr. Black's approval, I say let's eat!" he clapped his hands and food magically appeared on the platters before them. The boys began tucking in hungrily and the girls seemed to lose all manners to do the same. Lily devoured the chicken leg in front of her with as much grace a lady could muster while eating such a thing.

As she spooned a helping of mashed potatoes onto her plate she couldn't help but notice James' lack of appetite as he carefully picked apart a piece of chicken with his fork, looking quite disinterested. "James Potter without an appetite, unheard of!" she said cheekily and he glowered at her. She swallowed quickly, turning her eyes back to her plate and ignoring Mary's sympathetic look.

Just as Lily had cleared her plate someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and was surprised to see Dumbledore, "Professor Dumbledore! Is something wrong, sir?" her stomach sunk to her toes, had she already screwed up Head Girl? She'd been so excited when she had received the letter, it was her dream come true.

"No, Miss. Evans. I simply request your and Mr. Potter's presence in my office." Dumbledore said with a gentle smile. Lily glanced at James but he seemed just as bewildered as her. The two stood up and followed him from the Great Hall, silent for the first time in a long time. After he had given the password to the gargoyle he moved quickly, gesturing to the plush armchairs which Lily and James took seats in.

"You both are not in any trouble I assure you." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his periwinkle blue eyes. Lily let out the breath she'd been holding and allowed a smile to grace her lips. "I actually have strict Heads business to discuss with you." Lily sat attentive, eyes wide. "I wonder if you have heard of the Heads dormitories?"

"Only rumors, sir." Lily reassured him.

"Ah." Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, well I do believe I can confirm those rumors."

"The Head dormitories are real?" James seemed excited now, his hazel eyes light.

"They are indeed," he nodded somberly, "I can show you them now if you'd like."

"Oh please, sir!" Lily pressed and Dumbledore chortled.

"Follow me, then." this time they were matching him stride for stride as he led them down a corridor not far from where his office was located. A tapestry with a rather boisterous knight was where they stopped.

"Care to duel?" the knight asked.

"No thank you, sir." Lily replied politely and the knight scowled.

"Come now, don't be such a coward!" he jeered and Lily frowned. Dumbledore regarded the knight with amusement.

"Pumpkin pasties." he said simply and the knight gave one last swipe of the sword before swinging open. Lily and James trailed after him, gaping at the room around them. "This is the Heads common room, shared between the two of you." he moved over to one staircase, "Miss. Evans, this leads you to your dormitory. The other staircase leads to Mr. Potter's." the two shocked students simply blinked in response. "The two of you can decide a password together. Try to limit the number of people that go in and out of this room." Dumbledore threw a knowing glance towards James who had the decency to blush slightly, "I know you have had your differences in the past but I had my reasons for choosing you two to work together. I have the utmost confidence that you will do great together." he gave them a small smile before leaving them in privacy.

"Wow." James said, seemingly forgetting that he had chosen to hate her at the moment.

"Our own common room." Lily breathed, it was much nicer than Gryffindor's and seemed all the more spacious. She started up the stairs to her dormitory and when she opened the door she gasped. It was everything she could ever want in a room. The walls were forest green, the bed large and a lighter shade of green with gauzy material surrounding it.

There was a desk beside the door and bookshelves lining the walls. When she made her way over to it she found one section filled with much needed Transfiguration help books, Quidditch books, and different Defense books. If there was a Heaven Lily could be sure this was it. She was pleased to see her trunk waiting for her and quickly began unpacking it, feeling exhausted all of the sudden.

As she set up the last picture frame she couldn't help but let out a sad sigh. It was a muggle picture, one of three, and she was about ten years old. Petunia was standing next to her in the picture, her blonde hair flowing loose around her shoulders and her head tilted back laughing. Her arms were wrapped tight around a young Lily who looked quite pleased with herself, wearing a wide, goofy grin.

Lily tore her eyes away from the picture and swept hurriedly over the floor towards her pajamas, frowning at her behavior. She'd promised to keep the past in the past and start over this year. She was silly to dwell on it. She threw her hair up into a messy bun, letting a few stray curls drift down onto her face and cleared the new makeup off her face with a cleansing charm.

Lily then made her way down to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, and opened the door. She was surprised to see James standing there but quickly shook off her initial reaction and made her way to stand in front of one of the two sinks. James turned to face her and Lily swore his eyes darkened slightly before he turned back around with a slight shake of his head. Lily brushed her teeth and opened her mouth, wanting to speak to him but not knowing how to. Sensing what was coming he held up a hand and left the room, leaving a dejected Lily in his wake.

 **I don't know if you can tell this in my writing but I'm sort of suffering writer's block in this particular part of the story so I'm sorry if it isn't that interesting but I'm just trying to get out of this part. Thanks for reading if anyone is, please review! Love to all. Ta-ta!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **Thanks to** **jily shiper** **who has been a huge support and to** **gredandforge34** **for reviewing!**

Detention, Evans

Lily Evans was late on her first day of Seventh Year. To be fair it all had to do with a faulty alarm clock and a messy haired boy.

*''*

She'd found him in the Common Room after leaving the bathroom. He was staring daggers at the fire as if it had done him a certain injustice and she almost found it amusing. Instead of chuckling she curled up on the couch and watched him, summoning one of the Transfiguration textbooks. She began to read through it, trying and failing to take in the words.

He was on her mind. She felt uneasy with the way he was acting. James had never been hostile towards her. Arrogant, pompous, rude, teasing, yes, but never _hostile_. To make matters worse, Lily didn't even know why. "Is there a reason you're upset with me?" Lily asked James casually, flipping through a page in her Transfiguration textbook. He stared at her incredulously.

"The real question is there a reason I'm _not_ upset with you." he mumbled to himself and her eyes snapped up to his.

"Now, now, don't get catty on me." she chided and he narrowed his eyes.

"Are you for real, Evans?"

"I go by Lily now." she replied smoothly. Lily had a temper on her, yes. One to rival that of James Potter's. Now, however, she was reigning it in, trying to control it.

"So I've been told." he shot back, leaning into the armchair with a guarded expression.

"Will you tell me?" she asked him softly, picking at the hem of her shirt. She couldn't remember the events of two months ago. She had blocked them from her memory, not wanting to relive the pain. Therefore, Lily had completely forgotten the message she'd given to Dorcas to deliver to James. He, however, had not.

" _You_ should remember." he replied bitterly and stood up, casting a haughty glance towards her before stalking off to his dormitory.

"Who bit his arse?" Lily mumbled to herself, snapping her Transfiguration textbook shut with a close. She put it back on the shelf the muggle way and dragged her feet up towards her dormitory. It was late now and she needed to get to bed otherwise she would not be able to get back up in the morning. However, the conversation with James kept replaying in her head and kept her up.

What in Merlin's name had she done?

*''*

The sun rose slowly, bathing everything in it's path in a hazy yellow light. The Whomping Willow stirred, it's branches rustling with the wind. It shone through a window, lighting up a girl who was sleeping undisturbed. Around her the castle buzzed with the morning and students but she was blissfully unaware, her mouth hanging open slightly.

When she finally woke the sun was high in the sky and her room was completely lit. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and after looking around for a beat she jumped out of bed, her emerald eyes wide. "Shit!" she exclaimed, finding no other word suited for the predicament she was in. Lily Evans had slept in. That was not good.

She scrambled around her room, throwing on a white, wrinkled blouse and buttoning it quickly. Only then did she realized she'd forgotten a bra for her newly blossomed breasts and threw off the blouse. She tugged on a skirt and pulled her stockings up, finally finding her robes and putting those on as well.

She left her wavy red hair down and hastily applied eyeliner and a nice pink lipstick before rushing out of her dorm, books in her arms. She ran quickly to Transfiguration, shoving someone out of the way in order to get through the door. Not caring about the shocked looks she was getting, she slumped into a seat next to Marlene who gave her a once-over. "Tired?" she snorted and Lily glared at her.

Just then a very disgruntled looking Minerva McGonagall walked into the room. "I do apologize for being tardy. I was kept by someone _rudely_ pushing me aside to get into _my_ classroom." the Professor shot a pointed look at Lily whose eyes widened and cheeks reddened. "There will be no more of that, Miss. Evans, I presume?"

"N-No Professor." Lily replied shakily, tugging on her skirt.

"Very well then. Today we will be transfiguring this vase into a bird." Professor McGonagall continued on with her lesson and Lily listened attentively, not aware of the many looks she was getting from the blokes in the class. James Potter, however, was quite aware and wore a scowl.

"Oh, what rubbish!" Lily announced after her seventh failed attempt at transfiguring the vase.

"Lily," Marlene was quite exasperated, being a bit of a natural at Transfiguration and awful at explaining things, she was uncomfortable teaching the most brilliant witch in their year which happened to be her best friend, "You're beyond my help."

"Why thank you Marlene." Lily said sarcastically, rolling her bright emerald eyes. She fixed her vase with a scrutinizing stare, glaring at the wings, beak, and feet it had sprouted.

"Interesting, Miss. Evans." Professor McGonagall's tight voice snapped her back to reality. Lily looked around at the beautiful birds around her, she was the only one with a half bird half vase. Sirius Black winked and his grey cockatoo sailed around the room, stopping only to peck at her odd creation. She glared at him.

"I studied all summer, Professor, I did!" Lily said hopelessly and McGonagall's expression softened just a bit.

"Very well then," her voice took on a business like tone, "I guess we'll just have to try a different tactic." she narrowed her eyes purposefully, "Ahem," she cleared her throat, "Who would like to tutor Miss. Evans?" Lily gaped up at her Professor, her face pink, there was a stunned silence then nearly all of the males in the room hands went up.

Marlene hands were firmly in her lap and Lily shot her a glare, "Thanks Mars." she whispered with a dirty look and Marlene shrugged, more interested in the many blokes trying to be Lily's tutor. One of the boys sitting close to them could be heard whispering,

"The bird got fit over the summer. Everyone knows she's a virgin and it's not like any real tutoring gets done with 'tutoring'. Imagine the look on everyone's face when I tell them I was the one to deflower the flower." he sneered and before Marlene could break his face with a punch or a nasty hex the boy's bird had burst into flames.

Marlene looked in surprise over to where James was sitting to see the mask over his emotions he'd been wearing crumble. He looked livid, his hand gripped so tightly over his wand his knuckles were white. For the first time in her life, Marlene was scared of James. Lily was looking in shock at the boy's bird, not bothering to look over a seat and see what had caused the unusual explosion of feathers.

"Well, I suppose we can rule out Mr. Heade." Professor McGonagall said dryly and the boy scowled down at the ashes of his bird. Her eyes roamed over the hands and the boys which the hands belonged to, finally her eyes lit upon someone in the middle, "Ah. Mr. Potter I think you'll do fine with Miss. Evans." Lily froze, the blood that had rushed to her face draining it just as fast.

"Professor, James wasn't even raising his hand." a bloke near the front pouted.

"That will not matter," McGonagall snapped, "James will tutor Lily and that is the end of that. Class dismissed." she whirled around leaving surprised students in her wake. Lily gathered up her things warily, sighing at the thought of Double Potions next. She was just about ready when she bumped into someone, sending her books sprawling.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry. Seems I'm only getting clumsier. Just let me get these out of your way." she mumbled, her eyes on her scattered books. She dropped to her knees and began collecting them, feeling quite hopeless. When the boy went to help her she closed her eyes, of course James Potter would be the one she ran into. She gathered her books quickly and stood up.

"So what time?" he asked her and she stared up at him with a puzzled expression.

"What time?"

"What time works best for tutoring?" James rolled his eyes and she felt a slight blush crawl up her cheeks.

"Oh, er, you don't have to tutor me. I'm sure I can manage on my own and if I can't I'll be able to find another person." she said hurriedly, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Don't be daft, Lily. I'll tutor you would you just tell me what time or we'll be late to Potions."

"Oh, erm, eight?"

"Fine then. I'll meet you at eight in the library tomorrow night." he gave a curt nod and strode out of the classroom. Lily followed him but was a bit behind. As she walked to the dungeons she had the eerie feeling she was being watched. She shook it off and picked up her pace. She had just rounded a corridor when Mulciber and Avery stepped in front of her. She froze.

"Look what we have here." Avery sneered.

"A mudblood on her way to class."

"I advise you step aside or I'll be forced to give you detention." Lily said, her voice was firm and she felt a strange calm take place inside her.

"Not likely. You know what we do to mudbloods like you?" Mulciber asked, eyeing her in such a way it made Lily want to vomit.

"Hmm, I don't know. Enlighten me." Lily said dryly.

"Watch it. You don't know who you're dealing with!" Avery snarled and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I do." she sighed, "Wannabe followers of Voldemort who find it impressive to hex students in hopes to become one of his Death Eaters. Newsflash boys but I doubt he'll take wee jokes like you. You couldn't kill a bunny rabbit much less me."

"How dare you say the Dark Lord's name!" Avery shouted the same time as Mulciber pulled out his wand growling something that sounded vaguely like 'watch me'. Just then James burst into the corridor and stunned Mulciber, keeping his wand trained on Avery.

"You listen to me," he snarled, "I don't know what you're playing at but dueling in the corridors isn't exactly 'allowed'. Neither is preying on an innocent so why don't you and your little friend go to class like you're supposed to?" James said, his eyes flashing.

"And why should I listen to you, mudblood lover?" a burst of red light flew from James' wand and Avery dropped to the ground.

"Don't ever call her that." James said in a low, dangerous voice, standing over Avery. He then turned to Lily and gestured for her to come along. She followed him hurriedly, her emerald eyes wide. "What do you think you're on about, provoking them like that?" he snapped and she shook her head bewildered.

"I could've taken them, James."

"I'm not so sure."

"Are you underestimating my capability?" Lily narrowed her eyes and James ran a hand through his hair.

"No, Lil- Evans. I just happen to know they've learned a few new spells over the summer that's all." he set his mouth in a grim line.

"Shouldn't we put them somewhere?" Lily asked, trying to shake off his words.

"Lily Evans, always showing sympathy even for the blokes that wouldn't hesitate to kill her." James shook his head but Lily swore she saw half a smile on his face.

"You're forgetting one of them was my best friend for five years." she pointed out and a mask clouded over his face again.

"I suppose I am." he replied coolly and they stepped into Slughorn's classroom.

"Oh hello." Professor Slughorn said, surveying the two with a curious eye, "I believe you're late."

"Sorry Professor, strict Heads business." James answered, sliding into a seat next to Sirius. Lily chose one in the middle of Alice and Marlene who eyed her suspiciously.

"Alright then. Today class I will be giving you your Potions partners." he began and Marlene slid a note Lily's direction.

 **Where were you?**

 _Like James said, Heads business_ , Lily wrote out the response quickly and cautiously.

 **Sure, Lily.**

 _Fine, it wasn't Heads business._

 **Maybe it was Heads business… or shall I say giving head?**

Marlene McKinnon you are despicable!

 **Oh hello, Alice. I love you, too.**

 _I do believe you've been spending way too much time with Sirius._

 **Sorry loves, I promise I'll be better.**

You better be or I'm dumping you, McKinnon!

 **You make it sound as if we're dating.**

We are definitely not dating. You have Sirius and I have Frank.

 **I think you just made googly eyes at his name.**

Did not!

 **Did, too!**

Did not!

 **Oh you so did!**

 _As hilarious as this is I think Slughorn is getting suspicious and I'd rather not have detention on my first day as Head Girl._

Marlene and Alice threw each other one last dirty look before stuffing the notes into their textbooks. Lily was just starting to drift off when another note was thrown her way. She rolled her eyes but smoothed it out.

So, you never did tell us what made you late.

 _Alice! I thought you were with me on the whole no note passing!_

Well, it's either this or counting how many times Slughorn's stomach jiggles when he gets excited.

 **Good one, Ali!**

 _My best friends are idiots._

Yes but we're your idiots.

 **Anyway, Lils, don't think we don't notice how you keep stalling.**

 _Fine, I had a run-in with Mulciber and Avery._

Merlin, Lily why didn't you tell us?! Are you alright?

 _Yes, nothing happened. James came in and stunned them._

 **Aw, so sweet!**

 _Shut it, Mars. If you haven't noticed he's not exactly speaking to me._

 **Us either. It's like he's blaming what you said on us! Which is so not fair, no offense, Lils. Anyway where did you disappear to last night with Dumbledore and James?**

 _Oh he just showed us our Head dorms. We have our own common room and dormitories. Now, what did I say?!_

You have your own common room and dorm?!

 **Oh, you and James getting nice and cozy, eh?**

 _It's never gonna happen, Marlene! What did I say that made him not speak to me?!_

"Lily Evans and Severus Snape." Professor Slughorn called and Lily's head snapped up. All she heard was her name and saw he was pointing to an empty cauldron. She gathered up her stuff, glared at her friends, and took a seat beside it. She was just getting ready to scribble out another note when Severus Snape sat down next to her.

His greasy black hair fell around his face, nearly hiding his somber black eyes and sneer. Lily groaned, how had she missed that he would be her Potions partner? "Didn't listen the first time?"

"Please, Snape. Not now." she sighed, rubbing her temple. Lily debated asking Professor Slughorn for a partner change, she had him wrapped around her finger so she knew he would agree, but Severus was brilliant at Potions and they would definitely make a good team. Even so, she dreaded having to work with the boy. She scribbled down notes, listening to Slughorn and trying to ignore the presence of the boy who had hurt her the worst.

*''*

Lily was exhausted. It was all she could do not to fall asleep over dinner. "Hogsmeade visit next weekend!" something was chirping and it only worsened her headache. By the time dinner was over she'd been asked out three times to Hogsmeade which was a fortnight away. She'd dragged her feet up to her dormitory and was now slumped over her homework in the common room.

She'd been savoring the quiet when the tapestry swung around to face her. "A boy is here asking for Miss. Evans." the knight said and Lily bit back a groan.

"What's his name?" the tapestry swung back around then back again.

"Severus Snape." Lily felt herself stiffen but stood up, concealing her wand under the waistband of her pants. She walked out, her face hard. Severus was there looking extremely nervous.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked and she gave a swift nod. "In private." he eyed the knight who sniffed indignantly.

"How do I know your Death Eater friends aren't waiting to ambush me?" Lily questioned coldly and Severus' demeanor visibly shifted.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me, huh?" he said, his eyes dark.

"I could never do that." she responded, "But I can trust myself." she led him directly by Dumbledore's office, "If you try _anything_ Professor Dumbledore is right here and I won't hesitate to get him." her emerald eyes flashed and Severus' breath hitched. She was so beautiful.

"Fine." he growled and then buried his face in his hands, "This isn't how I wanted this to go."

"Well how did you think it was going to go, Snape?" Lily cried.

"Better than this," he sighed, "Listen. We're partners in Potions now-"

"It better be better than Potions for you to drag me out here after curfew." Lily said darkly.

"If you wouldn't interrupt me you'd see that isn't what I'm talking about at all!" Snape snapped, "I'm trying to apologize. Can't you see I'm sorry? Lily I miss what we had. I miss _us_. We're best friends-"

"We _were_ best friends."

"Exactly! Don't you miss that? I do. I didn't mean to call you mu- that. It wasn't even really my fault. Potter and his little cronies provoked me! He'll hurt you Lily and so will his friends! Remus is a _werewolf_ Lily. Do you know how dangerous he is?"

"How dare you?!" Lily gasped, recoiling as if Snape had just slapped her, "You come to me to insult my _friends?!_ If this is your idea of an apology I do believe you need to work on it!"

"I wasn't lying, Lily. Remus is! I saw it with my own eyes! He- he can hurt you."

"You don't think I know that?!" Lily snapped, "Yes, he is a werewolf but he is also one of my best friends! Anyway, he would never hurt me intentionally, unlike you. You think Remus is so bad well I say take a look at yourself! You're more dangerous than Remus could ever be!" her eyes welled with tears and she wiped them away furiously. Severus felt an aching pain spread throughout his body. He'd lost her, she was gone for good, unless…

"Lily, please. I love you!" he grabbed ahold of her hands and stared into those wonderful emerald orbs. Just then a light shined upon them and Lily snatched her hands back from his, looking shocked. They looked towards the source of the light and found a rather shocked, angry James Potter staring down at them. Severus had to suppress a smirk at the rather compromising position he'd found them in.

"Out past curfew," he said in a clipped voice, "Ten points from Slytherin." he hissed and Snape rolled his eyes. "And as for you," he turned on Lily who stood her ground defiantly, "I would expect more from our _Head Girl_. Detention." he threw Severus a look that chilled him to the bone and continued walking away. Lily jumped up and began to follow him much to Severus' disgust.

"Lily wait!" he yelled and she whipped back around.

"It's _Evans_ to you!" she snarled and continued her pursuit of James, leaving Snape crouched haughtily beside the Headmaster's office.

 **Whew. That was a lot. Please review! Love my faithful readers. Ta-ta!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

' _Cause I know we're just friends_

 _But one look from you baby and I'm falling back in_

 **~ Meghan Trainor**

* * *

James was not speaking to her. Lily couldn't help but feel slightly miffed by it. Sure, James and her weren't exactly on good terms right now but not speaking to her at all? And she didn't even know why.

"Snape has never been good for you, Lily." Mary told her friend, brushing aside a stray piece of brown hair.

"Yes, I know that." Lily sighed warily, "I don't know why I even talked to him last night. I guess I was just hoping for some closure, you know?" her eyes were distant and Mary could only pity her friend. Lily had not had it easy with Severus and she wished she could change it somehow.

"Hi Mary, hi Lils!" Emmeline Vance waved a hello at her friends and Lily grinned back. "Is it true you're being tutored?"

"Yes." Lily sighed, "You know how hopeless I am in Transfiguration."

"Yes, I do." Emmeline laughed, "But by James Potter? Are you two finally getting along?"

"She wishes. James is a bit upset with her at the moment." Mary answered.

"Turned him down one too many times?" Emmeline teased and Lily grimaced.

"Bound to catch up with me sometime."

"Well have fun girls, wherever you're going." Emmeline smiled and Lily returned it graciously.

"Actually I'm off to go be tutored."

"The irony! Bye bye!" she fluttered off and Lily felt a little bit better. She had been worried Emmeline would resent her as she was the next person in line for Head Girl but Emmeline seemed happy not to have the position and the two were closer than ever.

"Well, looks like this is your stop." Mary said and Lily squared her shoulders, "You're not going into battle, Lil."

"Feels like it." she muttered and Mary giggled.

"You'll be fine, now go on!" she shoved Lily forward and Lily walked into the library. She maneuvered her way around the bookshelves and found him easily. He was tucked in a corner, his eyes trained on a textbook. She smiled and went to move forward but didn't. Instead she simply studied him, frozen. His hair was sticking up everywhere and his hands constantly ran through it. His hazel eyes were bright and his glasses slipped down his nose.

Lily couldn't help but think about how cute he looked in that instant. Then she paused. Had she just called James Potter cute? No, she'd been suffering a brain malfunction because they were friends. Just friends. It never had been anything more and it never would be anything more. Suddenly James looked up and a grin flitted across his face for a half a second until he quickly corrected it, seeming almost confused by his initial reaction.

"Er, hi. Come sit." he patted the seat next to him and Lily did as she was told. "Now how about we start with the basics."

*''*

"Alright, Lily, here's the thing." James said, leaning in close to her. They'd been practicing for nearly an hour now and Lily had transfigured a pin into a quill, a quill into a pin, and so on. Now they were working on the vase into the bird. "You don't think you can do it."

"That's not-"

"Yes it is. You have to be confident in yourself, alright? Try again." so Lily did, believing with all of her might she could do it. And she did. A beautiful multi-colored bird swooped in and out of the rafters, chirping a pretty song. James stared in awe at it and Lily squealed loudly.

"I did it!" she gasped and James laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Great job, really, but Madam Pince doesn't look too happy." James said quietly and Lily looked up. Sure enough a very angry Madam Pince was marching towards them. Lily gathered up her stuff and they made a run for it.

*''*

"They're planning something." Sirius said as they lounged in the Heads common room. He'd been thinking for awhile now and the Marauders knew not to disturb him. James, meanwhile, was thinking about a pretty redhead whom he'd just finished his third tutoring session with. She was getting much better and though he wasn't too happy with her he couldn't help but be proud.

"Who are planning something?" Remus asked his friend, looking slightly amused.

"The Slytherins. Mulciber, Avery, Snape, Malfoy, Lestrange, Bellatrix, you know, the usual." Sirius said with a dark glance aimed at the ceiling.

"Why do you think that?" James asked.

"They haven't been hexing anybody. Well, I mean less than usual. They're always whispering. It's unusual even for them."

"That's true," Peter piped up, "They've been getting together a lot but not for hexing people. They just talk really quietly." he looked thoughtful, "I did think they were plotting something."

"Whatever it is, we'll be ready." James shrugged and Sirius nodded grimly.

 **Short? Yeah. Good or bad? I don't know! Leave me a review to tell me what you thought! Love my readers. Ta-ta!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **Thanks to** _ **PotterHeadsruletheworld**_ **and** _ **Ancient Glory**_ **for their reviews!**

Remus and Mary

Mary Macdonald was beginning to get irritated. How many flirtations and subtle hints was it going to take for a bloke to realize a bird fancied him? She tapped her quill against the sheet of parchment and Lily looked up, "Mary, I love you, but you're going to drive me mad if you keep doing that."

Mary dropped her quill and sighed, "Sorry. It's just I'm so angry!" she glared at the bookshelf in front of her and Lily raised her eyebrows.

"What's eating at you, love?" Dorcas asked and Lily threw her a grateful look.

"Remus Lupin, that's what!" Mary announced and Lily and Dorcas exchanged a look.

"Well, go on." Lily encouraged, her essay forgotten. Mary fingered one of her two plaits as if thinking.

"The boy is so bloody clueless. I've done _everything_." she drew out the word, rolling her large brown eyes, "The only way I could make it more obvious is if I snogged him."

"Why don't you do it then?" Dorcas suggested and Mary's eyes bulged.

"Excuse me?"

"I have to agree with Dorcas." Lily nodded slowly.

"But- but-" Mary spluttered, tugging at the ends of her hair in vain, "What if he doesn't fancy me back?"

"Mary, I'm beginning to think you're the daft one here." Dorcas sighed, " _Of course_ , Remus fancies you back isn't it obvious?" she stretched out her long legs, resigned.

"Well, not really." Mary said bitterly.

"Ok, it's not obvious but it is in the Remus sort of way." Lily amended and Dorcas inclined her head in agreement.

"So I should just go up to him and snog him?" Mary asked apprehensively but you couldn't mistake the excitement edging into her voice.

"That's what I'm saying. Unless, of course, you want to be like Lily and James." Dorcas said.

"What about James and I?" Lily asked.

"Come _on_ , Lils. You're in denial and he's pretending to be mad at you when in reality you both fancy each other."

"I do _not_ fancy him!" Lily exclaimed, affronted.

"You do, too." Mary argued, "Like Dorky said, you're just in denial."

"Too true, Mary." Dorcas sighed and Lily gaped at them.

"I- that's- you- ergh!" she stormed off and Mary and Dorcas watched her go. Dorcas tutted and Mary shook her head.

"Well, I'm off to get my man." Mary said, standing up with a proud smile on her face.

"My pride and joy is growing up." Dorcas pretended to wipe tears from her eyes and Mary swatted her good naturedly.

"Oh sod off, will you?" she said with a laugh and pranced away. Dorcas watched her for a moment before turning back to her assignment.

*''*

"What's the deal with you and Lily?" Remus asked James as they lounged around in the common room. Sirius was busy sneaking up on Peter and it was just the two who were quietly studying. James scowled.

"I dunno, what's the deal with you and Macdonald?" James shot back and Remus turned pink. Before they could say anything more a furious looking Marlene marched into the room.

"Black, get your arse over here and come with me!" she barked and the two Marauders watched as Sirius stiffened and carefully made his way over to Marlene. She tugged him to a private corner in Gryffindor's common room and they began conversing in heated tones. Remus opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and when he saw it was Mary the tips of his ears burned red.

"Remus," she said sweetly, "Can I talk to you?" she threw a glance James' way, "In private." Remus nodded quickly and him and Mary disappeared behind the portrait. Peter was dragged away by some fifth year bird and James was alone. He was just about to turn back to his textbook when he was startled by Marlene's indignant shouts.

"YOU ABSOLUTE PIG-HEADED SLEEP AROUND NO GOOD BLOODY PRAT!" she yelled and slapped him hard across the face before running up to the girl's dormitory. Sirius was frozen, looking stricken and confused but most of all guilty.

"What happened?" James asked, jogging over to him.

"I'm an absolute, pig-headed, sleep around, no good, bloody prat is what happened." Sirius said miserably and collapsed into an armchair.

*''*

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Remus asked, his pale blue eyes concerned. Mary took a deep breath, stood on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips to his. It was everything a kiss should be and more. His lips were soft and tasted of chocolate, his breath sweet and intoxicating. Mary found it completely hard to pull away and when she did she was breathless, her eyes dreamy and holding a far off look, "Mary," Remus panted, "I'm a werewolf."

Mary didn't respond, she simply pressed her lips to his and he struggled to pull away, getting caught up in the passion. "Mary did you hear me?" he gripped her shoulders tightly, searching her face for any signs of fear or disgust, "I'm a _werewolf_."

Mary sighed, rolled her eyes, and tilted her head saying with an exasperated sigh, "What's new?" before snogging him again.

*''*

James stood outside her door. He had promised himself he'd only talk to her during tutoring sessions which was quite hard considering how intoxicating she was. He ran a hand through his black hair nervously, _come on James don't be a prat, this is for Marlene_ , he told himself furiously and was just about to knock when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. It sounded familiar. Too familiar.

He turned around to see Lily watching him with amusement and Merlin did she have to be so pretty? He almost preferred scrawny, rule abiding Lily who was barely given a second glance. Once again he reprimanded himself for having such a selfish, sexist thought. "May I help you? Or are you just lolling around 'cause you like the way my door looks?" she said, her eyes sparkling with humor.

"Well honestly you have such great door preferences I just couldn't help myself." he grinned then nearly kicked himself as she laughed. He was supposed to be upset with her, how could he forget so easily? "Actually I could use your help." he covered quickly.

"Thought so." Lily replied and opened the door to her dormitory, "Come in, will you?" he swallowed. This was dangerous territory. _For Marlene_ , he reminded himself and took a tentative step in. "Don't worry, the room doesn't bite." Lily called over her shoulder and James looked up in surprise. How had she known he was being so cautious? "Now, I'm not so sure about your room." she teased and James rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha." he said dryly and took in the room around him. It was quite lovely, matching Lily perfectly. The theme was obviously green and seemed to be enchanted to fit her needs and wants just as his was. He wasn't surprised to see rows of book shelves lining the walls but was surprised, however, to see a broom propped up in the corner. "What's this?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Ever since you took me on that joy ride at your house I fly around the Quidditch pitch when I need some air. Sometimes it all gets to be too much for me." James blinked and controlled his jaw from dropping like it so wanted to do. For James did the same thing. He understood her perfectly, as if she'd sent thoughts to his brain. She got away from the castle when being a muggle-born and enduring the taunts, jabs, and threats became too much just as he did when he worried about his parents or was doubting himself with her. "So what's up?"

"Oh, er," James suddenly remembered why he was there, "Marlene and Sirius got into a rather big row. I think she needs your support right now." he said and she jumped up.

"Thanks for telling me, I better go!" she raced out of her dormitory and through the portrait hole and James was about to do the same when a piece of parchment with his name on it caught his eye. It was a conversation between Lily, Marlene, and Alice and though he knew he shouldn't he knew he had some rights because his name was on it.

After reading through them he firmly decided that after Lily got back from patrols that night they were going to have a talk.

*''*

"He's such a toerag." Marlene sniffled, she was currently being cradled in Lily's arms.

"That he is." Dorcas agreed and Marlene threw her an appreciative smile.

"What happened again?" Mary asked and Marlene took a deep, dramatic breath, so over the top Lily had to restrain from rolling her eyes.

"Emmeline was on patrol last night and she found some people snogging in a broom cupboard. Those people just happened to be Sirius and that Hufflepuff slag Hailey Hopkins." Marlene said darkly, "I just can't believe I was so daft to think Sirius would change for me."

"Did you confront him?" Mary asked softly, completely sympathetic.

"Yes, and he didn't deny it. He just stood there with this wounded expression on his face like I'd taken a bat to his ego." Marlene rolled her eyes in disgust but her tone softened considerably, "I just don't see what Hailey Hopkins has that I don't." immediately she was showered with an overwhelming amount of compliments, "Thanks girls but now I'm in the mood for some good news." she threw a pointed look at Mary who blushed.

"I may have snogged Remus." she shrugged and the girls all squealed delightedly.

"Did he ask you out?"

"Nope! I asked _him_ out because I'm a real big feminist." she puffed her chest out with pride and the girls giggled and began badgering her for more details. Meanwhile, something dark and sinister was lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce.

 **Another chapter done! Whoot, whoot! Don't miss next chapter or you'll regret it ;) Huge thank yous and kisses to my readers and reviewers. Please review, I love them and cherish them all! Ta-ta!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 _This is how it ends_

 _I can feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream_

 **~ Ed Sheeran**

* * *

It was late and Lily was tired. She patrolled the dungeons which were as quiet as ever and stifled a yawn. The air around her was stuffy and Lily took off her robes, slumping against the walls. She closed her eyes, wondering if anyone would notice if she just… closed… her eyes… "Get up mudblood. It's about time we taught you a lesson."

*''*

James ran a hand through his hair. Where was Lily? She should be back from patrolling by now. He paced the common room, wondering again why he was so concerned about her. _Because you love her you prat,_ his subconscious told him and he shook his head. She'd told him to stay away. He'd stay away.

*''*

"Now, now, Mulciber, we don't want any trouble do we." Lily said, her hand creeping towards her wand.

"No, we don't." he sneered, "Which is why we're getting rid of you."

"Why are you all out after curfew anyway?" Lily asked, stalling. Where was someone? Her stomach warned her to get away and fast. Lily knew she wouldn't be able to. Her eyes roamed over the group of people. Avery, Mulciber, Malfoy, and Lestrange were there right now. She'd be lucky if she stunned two.

"What's it to you, mudblood?" Avery growled and Lily gritted her teeth.

"I'll have to give you detention." she said in a loud voice and she saw the boys glance around the corridor quickly, looking to see if anyone heard. Lestrange stepped closer to her.

"You won't live to ever give another detention in your pathetic life." he said in a taunting voice. Lily felt her blood run cold. Surely they would just throw her around a bit, taunt her, maybe hex her. They wouldn't kill her. They _couldn't_ kill her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Lily replied, her voice shook slightly and her emerald eyes were wide.

"This is _boring_." a familiar feminine voice said and Lily's head snapped to the right. There stood Bellatrix Black, toying with a curl and sporting a pout.

"You're supposed to be guarding the corridor." Avery snapped but Lestrange put his arm around the girl.

"It's alright. I'm sure Snape's got it." he leered and Lily froze. Snape? Snape was here? What has he got to do with this? Lily's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Bellatrix's harsh laugh.

" _Crucio!_ "

*''*

James was slowly getting more frustrated and worried. She hadn't come back from patrolling yet which was quite unlikely for Lily. He wondered if she'd fallen asleep in one of the corridors. It wasn't like it would be the first time, he often had to find her and carry her to the common room. He sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair.

He'd wait a little longer. For now he appeased himself with a Quidditch book stolen from Lily's bookshelf.

*''*

Lily screamed. Her vision faded and she could only feel. _Feel_. White hot needles pierced her skin, stabbing her and cutting into her flesh. She prayed for death. Her eyes were screwed shut but she wouldn't give in. She couldn't give up, not yet. She fought with all she was worth not to beg for mercy or death or even scream.

The spell broke, leaving Lily panting and curled up into a tight ball. She barely had time to think when they fixed her with another cruciatus curse. Bellatrix was getting fed up that her victim was not responding. "What is _with_ this mudblood?" she scowled at the heap that was Lily. She broke the curse again, thinking for a moment before fingering a flask. "This should do the trick." she laughed again, a spindless, cold laugh that sent shivers throughout Lily's spine. "Open your mouth you dirty slag." Bellatrix kicked her in the gut and Lily gasped.

Bellatrix took this as an opportunity and dumped the contents of the flask into Lily's open mouth. Lily coughed and sputtered and swallowed. Suddenly her vision faded to black and she was standing in the middle of a dark room. Where she was she didn't know but she didn't like it. Suddenly her mother appeared, her arms outstretched, a smile on her face. Lily breathed a sigh of relief, "Mum!" the word was barely out when the smile faded from her mother's mouth and blood began pouring out of several wounds that appeared in her body, "Mum! Mum! Mum!" Lily screamed, watching as her mother writhed in pain. Then, she was still, lying in a pool of blood, her eyes empty and glassy. Lily gasped but her mother's body slowly vanished. She cried with relief until her father stepped into view.

*''*

It had been awhile now. James snapped his book shut, thoroughly irritated. Maybe she was off snogging some bloke. He'd heard a rumor she fancied that Diggory prat. _Resorting to rumors now, eh Prongs?_ He scowled at himself and took to pacing around his dorm. Perhaps she was with Snape, he had caught them together the other night. It still wasn't a likely possibility. Something was off, it was close to one am now. Patrols ended around twelve twenty.

He went down to the common room, taking his invisibility cloak and Marauder's map with him. He slipped the cloak around him and exited through the portrait hole, clutching the map tightly. He appeared from under the cloak in front of the sleeping knight, "Hey! Has Lily come by here?" he asked him and the knight regarded him warily.

"Your fair maiden has not entered here. Would you like to duel over her?" he said, whipping out his sword.

"Er, I'm fine." James replied and slipped back under the cloak.

"Where did you go?!" the knight cried in anguish and James might have laughed if he weren't in such a dire situation. He took out his map and searched for her name. When he found it his stomach dropped to his toes.

"Shit." he said and dashed in the direction of the dungeons.

*''*

Lily had watched her parents, Petunia, Marlene, Alice, Dorcas, Mary, Emmeline, Dorea, Charlus, the Marauders, and Frank die now. She was completely spent, unable to cry or scream any longer. Her limbs ached from the hexes they'd thrown at her and she was vaguely aware of Bellatrix talking about how fun it was to play with her meat before she went in for the kill.

"What next?" Bellatrix cackled.

"One more sip of the potion should do her in. Then she'll have nothing left in her." a deep voice mused. Lily could no longer distinguish whose voice was whose. Her head throbbed and she was quite sure her ribs, collarbone, and leg were broken. A gash ran down her cheek and arm, blood trickling into her eyes and blurring her vision, yet Lily still remained conscious. Lily tried to clamp her lips shut but found herself incapable of moving them. She thirsted for any kind of relief from the dryness that parched her.

Bellatrix slapped her and she let out a cry of pain. The gash stung worse and she was aware of a droplet from that horrible stuff entering her mouth. She was thrown back into darkness and she wondered bleakly who it would be now. Her parents again? Another friend? She was surprised when a familiar boy with messy black hair stepped into view. James. "Get out of here." she croaked, "Go, please!"

Instead of dying in some horrid way he took step closer to her, a creepy grin on his usually handsome face. He leaned in close and Lily held her breath, thinking he might kiss her. Instead he slapped her hard across the face. Lily recoiled instantly. He pushed her to the ground and began kicking and hitting her. "James, stop!" she cried but nothing worked. When the image finally faded she was surprised to feel the bruises and stings still there.

She cried out, unable to handle it anymore. "You know, I'm thinking about using this spell I learned from the Dark Lord." Bellatrix giggled and it was the worse sound Lily had ever heard, "It would be my first time but I think I can manage." she pointed her wand at the underside of Lily's exposed arm. Lily's eyes closed as Bellatrix began murmuring something. Her arm seared with pain and stars danced in front of her eyes. Blackness swirled around her vision as unconsciousness took over her body.

*''*

He could hear her screaming. He wasn't too late, James thought with relief but as she cried out again he felt white hot anger burst through him. He saw Snape, blending in with the dark shadows and looking utterly miserable. "Coward," James hissed and Snape's head snapped towards him. James had just raised his wand from under the cloak when Malfoy appeared.

"We think you can help us with something." Lucius said with a look so utterly, purely _evil_ James couldn't help but shiver. He followed the two of them to where five other people stood. He recognized Regulus immediately and pitied Sirius who had tried so hard to make sure his brother wouldn't turn out like the rest of them.

"Glad you could join us, Regulus." Malfoy said coolly and Regulus turned to look at him reproachfully.

"I was doing my job just as you were, Lucius." Regulus said and Mulciber nodded in approval of the statement.

"Yes, well, Snape is here." Malfoy amended.

"Wonderful!" Bellatrix squealed and James nearly hexed her right then.

"You can perform your curse right?" Lestrange asked maliciously.

"Of course I can." Snape said with a beat of hesitation. James tried hard not to look at Lily and was heartbroken when he did. How could they do this to her? Livid rage bubbled inside of him again but he contained it. Right now was not the best time to announce his arrival.

"It'll finish her off." Mulciber said in a satisfactory tone.

"Such a pity. She was a good toy." Bellatrix let a pout play on her puffy lips and Lestrange's lip curled.

"There will be more times, Bellatrix. This is just our first."

"Get on with it then." Avery said, leering at the unconscious form of Lily. Snape raised his wand.

" _Sectum-_ "

" _Stupefy!_ " James cried and stunned Snape, Avery, and Mulciber before whipping off his cloak. He threw two nasty hexes that managed to take down Malfoy and Bellatrix before turning his wand on Lestrange.

"You filthy blood traitor! You're next!" he yelled but James was quick.

" _Perfectus totalus_!" he yelled and Lestrange dropped like a fly. Only Regulus was left and James' eyes burned with the fire of hell.

"She's innocent!" his voice cracked, "How could you-?" he nearly broke down at the sight of Lily's broken body. Regulus eyes pleaded with him to understand. James lowered his wand, "But for the sake of Sirius I'm letting you go. If I ever catch you doing something like this again you won't be so lucky."

"I don't deserve it." Regulus shook his head and rubbed his temple, "I don't deserve your grace."

"No you don't." James spat, "But go before I change my mind." Regulus scampered off and James stepped over the fallen bodies, making his way to Lily. " _Lumos_ ," he whispered and light fell over the wall in front of her. There, in her blood, words read:

 _Here lies a mudblood. May this be your first and last warning._

James sucked in a breath and conjured a stretcher, carefully laying her unconscious, broken form on it. He then made his way to the Hospital Wing.

 **So, that chapter was not happy. Anyway, leave me a review! Tell me if it's good or if it could use some help! Love to all of my readers. Ta-ta!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing** **gredandforge34** **,** **Ancient Glory** **,** **mauradette** **, and** **guest** **! In response to you wonderful, Jily devoted people…**

 **Ancient Glory** **: How'd I do with the sinister thing? Personally all Slytherins (males in particular) were perverts back then (especially Lestrange, I don't trust the guy)**

 **Guest** **: I've made my promise and I plan to keep it! All the way to the end, love!**

 **Mauradette** **: I update daily if possible. I try to do it as frequent as I can for you!**

The Hospital Wing

When Lily came to she was wrapped in a thick cotton blanket and dressed in a thin hospital gown. She shivered, feeling quite cold and felt her teeth chatter. Her vision was a bit blurry but she could still make out the messy black hair and glasses that belonged to James Potter. "Lily?" he made to grab her hand and she instinctively pulled away, feeling panic ensue.

"Lily, it's me." he said, his voice confused. _Get away_ , Lily willed the words to come out but nothing came from her dry, cracked lips. When he inched forward she began thrashing around and searing hot pain whipped through her. She let out a yelp. "Madam Pomfrey!" James yelled and the nurse bustled over. Lily kept a reproachful eye on James, she could still feel the bruises she was sure he'd inflicted.

"Oh dear." she sighed and pulled James away, luckily they were still within ear-shot. "Miss. Evans' attackers gave her some sort of potion that tampered with her mind. It made her live out her worst fears, kind of like a boggart but ten times worse since there was no way she could get rid of it. I suspect you were in it."

 _It wasn't real_ , Lily thought to herself but the horrid image of him abusing her was etched into her mind. Madam Pomfrey came over a little while later, no James in sight, wielding a small jar. She spooned some of the honey colored liquid into Lily's mouth and it slid down her throat, making her feel nice and warm. As her mind became fuzzy she couldn't help but think humorlessly, _funny how my worst fear is not James getting hurt but James hurting me_. She then slipped into unconsciousness.

*''*

"Oh Merlin, _oh_ _Merlin_." Marlene had a hand over her mouth, tears threatening to spill over her wide blue eyes. Lily was as white as the sheets she was buried under, her hair was a sickening contrast and it didn't help it was nearly the color of blood. Marlene knelt next to her best friend, "Those bastards are going to pay." she growled, staring at her ghost of a friend.

Alice had her head buried into Frank's chest and was crying softly, Mary was nearly as white as Lily, and Dorcas was frozen into place. "Lily, why Lily." she said in a whisper, the girl was easily one of the kindest people she had ever met. She'd never done anything to hurt anyone and was constantly sticking up for those awful Slytherins who had done this to her.

Marlene made a grab for Lily's hand and in doing so revealed her arm. She gasped and let out a cry of shock. "They- why- what- how _dare_ they?!" she seethed, "How _dare_ they?!" she exclaimed again.

"What is it?" Dorcas asked cautiously and even Alice turned away from Frank long enough to look. Marlene simply held up her limp, pale arm. There, written jaggedly, was the word _Mudblood_ carved into her arm. Dorcas let out a low growl, Alice gasped, her face turning red in anger, Frank sucked in a sharp breath, and Mary dashed from the room. Marlene was livid. She was more than livid. She was _mad_. As in, insane enough to murder someone mad.

"Bellatrix's spellwork has always been admirable." a low voice said dryly and they whirled around to see a very tired looking James standing there, his eyes were focused on Lily.

"This was Bellatrix's work?" Marlene hissed and Sirius stepped out from behind his mate.

"Yes, my dear cousin has always loved that word. She also happens to love torturing. I suppose the two just go hand in hand swell. Anyway, this is the first time the spell's been used and I doubt it will be the last." Sirius said, his face was gaunt as if he had not been sleeping and his posture was slumped.

James stood beside Lily in a protective stance, "Bellatrix also happened to be responsible for the lovely message written in Lily's blood on the wall. I believe it went something like; _Here lies a mudblood. May this be your first and last warning_." he said, his tone was deadpan but his eyes held a boiling rage.

"They're going to pay." Marlene snarled viciously and James and Sirius exchanged a look.

"Not that we're discouraging you we'd just like to add that we've already sent quite a few hexes and pranks their way already and we don't plan to cease any time soon." Sirius said, his grey eyes a furious storm.

"Alright, Miss. Evans needs her rest. Clear out the lot of you." Madam Pomfrey said and everyone began shuffling out reluctantly, Marlene and Alice planting a kiss on Lily's forehead. Only James stayed behind and Madam Pomfrey nodded. He eventually drifted off to sleep, her hand in his.

*''*

Severus Snape crept into the Hospital Wing unnoticed. He peered around the empty curtains until finally he found her. He wasn't pleased to see she wasn't alone. That arrogant tosser was with her, holding her hand. He was itching to hex him nice and well but then someone would know he'd been there and he couldn't have that.

Instead, Severus settled for removing her hand from Potter's and placing it in his own. Oh, his beautiful Lily, what had they done to her? He sighed, his eyes roaming her sleeping face. His gaze fell upon the hideous words that Black girl had etched into her arm and his breath caught. They'd disfigured his Lily, sticking a label on her. A word. A word that couldn't possibly describe his flower. Especially _that_ word.

He sucked in another sharp breath when she stirred slightly. She mumbled something and Severus held his breath. He knew it. He knew she'd say his name because she loved him no matter what she thought or what _Potter_ thought. Lily was his and had always been his. She stirred again, mumbling something incoherent. "Come on, Lily," he found himself urging, "Go on. You know you can say it. Severus." the hope bloomed inside of him because this was the time he'd prove to her and everyone else that Lily loved him just as much as he loved her. His heart beat expectantly as her lips parted one last time.

"James." she croaked and Severus dropped her hand like it was a heavy weight. Not sparing one last look at the girl who was no longer his, he fled into the night.

 **Poor, Lily. What did you guys think of this one, eh? How about Severus, was he okay? Why don't you tell me in a review ;) Love you, you amazing humans who have made it this far into my story without giving up. Ta-ta!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

She's Awake

When Lily woke up it was like the sun was alive and the birds were finally singing. James practically, well, not practically he _did_ jump with joy and let out a yell of victory. She'd said _his_ name. Yes, when he'd told her, she'd said there was no possible way and gave him a half-hearted glare but James knew she did. And Lily knew she did, not that she would ever tell him.

Everyone came to visit the girl, much to Madame Pomfrey's chagrin. "The girl just woke up, she needs her rest!" she had yelled at an exceptionally rowdy Marlene. Lily simply basked in it. She felt refreshed and needed distractions from the dark memories that plagued her. The gown did not do much to cover up the word branding her. Tying her down to this worn life.

When darkness fell and took over the Hospital Wing Lily struggled the most. Nightmares filled her sleep and each time she woke up she was sweating profusely. One time Madame Pomfrey heard her screaming and took to giving her a sleeping draught which finally allowed her some much needed rest from the long, tireless days.

"Ready to go back?" James asked cheerily one day. She simply smiled weakly up at him and he'd grabbed her hand knowingly. Their connection had deepened since the attack and all bitter resentments and juvenile worries had been long forgotten. Finally, she was to return to the Heads dormitory. Her recovery had not been easy.

Lily had required a healthy dose of blood donated from her mum who had been made aware of the incident. Then, she'd had to heal up from the severe internal and mental wounds they'd given her. Luckily, Lily Evans was strong, always had been, and had recovered quicker than most. Anyhow, as James offered his hand to her to help her up she'd gripped it tightly and stood on her feet, wobbling slightly.

"All right, Evans?" he'd asked her and for a moment she was thrown back to a simpler time and she could almost see his cheeky grin as he looked down at her. Instead of the usual scowl, however, she simply smiled softly.

"Thanks, Potter." though her voice was still light he heard the gratitude and his eyes crinkled.

"Anytime." he said and helped her make her way to the Head dormitories.

*''*

"Damn Potions." James muttered, chewing on his lip in frustration.

"James Potter and his naughty mouth." Lily said teasingly and James looked up, pleased to see her standing there. She set down a tray of biscuits and two goblets of pumpkin juice.

"Learned it from you, love." he said and chomped down on a rather flaky biscuit. "This is marvelous."

"Yes, the House elves took pity on me." Lily explained, her eyes dancing with laughter as he gulped down his pumpkin juice.

"Finally up out of bed." he responded and eyed her. She'd lost a bit of weight and looked quite pale but maintained her muscular form and curves. She'd become a woman, no denying that.

"I was getting quite bored." she ran a hand lazily through her hair, a gesture similar to one he did. "What are you working on?" she peered at the piece of parchment he was currently writing on.

"Potions essay. Not doing too well but at least I can say I'm ahead of you." Lily laughed at this and James grin dropped, "How?" he shook his head in bewilderment, "You've already finished haven't you." she nodded slowly.

"You underestimate me." she said, ruffling his hair. He stared at her for a moment which made Lily blush.

"Best be off to bed." he said, standing up with a yawn as if to prove his point.

"Best be." Lily sighed and they made their way to their separate stairs. "G'night James." she called tiredly.

"Sleep tight, flower." he saluted her and as he entered his dorm could still hear her faint, tinkling laugh.

*''*

Her shrieks were the first thing to wake James up. They were heart wrenching and petrifying and James was flying to her dormitory as fast as his long legs would allow him, "Lily!" he yelled, his heart being forcefully torn open as she emitted another of those haunting screams. He threw open the door to her dorm and found her thrashing around in bed. "Lily! Lily!" he grabbed ahold of her arms and shook her slightly in an attempt to get her to wake up. He fought back the tears burning his hazel eyes angrily.

Emerald met gold and immediately leaked fat tears, "James," she sobbed, "James." he cradled her, gathering her in his arms. When she finally resorted to slight hiccups he got up to leave but she tugged him back down, head pressed tightly into his chest, "Please," she said quietly, "Stay." and in that moment James knew. He knew he'd be by her side until the day he finally took his last fall for Lily Evans.

And with him by her side in that large green bed she never had another nightmare again.

 **La, la, another chapter done! Are you guys proud? I'm proud! Sorry for this short one I was lacking inspiration. Shucks. Leave me a review and I'll love you forever. (Who am I kidding I'll love my readers forever anyway!) Ta-ta!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **FYI, some time has passed since last chapter. Maybe 10-15 more chapters left until the end? We'll see! Then, if you're lucky, maybe a sequel ;) Thanks** **Anu14** **and** **luzhasswag** **for your reviews! Thanks** **Ancient Glory** **,** **gredandforge34** **, and** **maraudette** **for you support! FYI I wrote a L/J OneShot called A Sorta Cinderella Story if anyone wants to check it out.**

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted crying_

 _When you should be with me instead_

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can_

 **~ Shawn Mendes**

* * *

James Potter could tell you the exact moment he realized his life was ruined. It all began when Lily Evans, the object of his affections and unrequited love, pranced into the common room looking far too happy and giggling girlishly. This was a far cry from the feisty, sassy, spiteful girl he knew and was immediately worried.

"Lils?" he called nervously, wary of her reaction. When she didn't respond he frowned, "Evans? Did you take a bang to the head, dear?" he'd asked, quite concerned.

"I can inform you I did not take a bang to the head, Potter," she said in a dreamy tone, "I just accepted Amos Diggory's Hogsmeade invite." with a contented sigh she collapsed into the armchair beside the fire, gazing off into it happily. James felt himself freeze-up. She didn't just say… did she really? His face went blank and his hazel eyes swirled with pain.

"Ah," he choked out and tried unsuccessfully to turn back to the book he was reading. When that did not work out he got up abruptly and turned to leave.

"James, where are you going?" Lily had asked, snapping out of her daze. James didn't let her see his face, she would know in an instant in the way she did with him.

"Quidditch pitch." he choked out and she nodded absently, slumping back into her armchair. As James soared around the three hoops he realized he'd lost Lily. For whenever something was off with James he went to the Quidditch pitch and Lily always knew. So, she'd give him some time to blow off steam before coming down to watch him from the stands or fly up to greet him. He did the same with her. It was their unspoken arrangement.

That day, she never showed up. Still, his heart held out hope it was just a fling like her past Hogsmeade dates. _Just a fling_. The second time he realized he'd lost her was when Sirius, Remus, and Peter had all avoided him for a day. He was confused as one might be when his best mates were steering clear of him for no obvious reason. He soon found out from the Gryffindor gossip, Paige Withers. Lily and Amos had been caught snogging. The hope had chipped off a bit but some still remained and he clung to it like it was his lifesaver.

The third time James realized he'd lost Lily was when Amos sauntered over to the Gryffindor table and a very red Lily had giggled. He'd nearly hexed him when he exaggeratingly grabbed her bagel, took a bite out of it, and asked her to be his girlfriend. Hope lost him when she'd squeaked out a yes at which point their audience exploded into applause. James had simply scowled down at his breakfast and promptly left the Great Hall, telling his friends he wasn't hungry anymore. Marlene, Alice, and Dorcas had watched him go with grim expressions on their faces.

The fourth time James realized he'd lost Lily now for good is when Amos tripped him in the halls with Lily on his arm. Amos had sneered and laughed cruelly as James searched for his glasses which had flown off and tried to collect his books. It was quite the pathetic sight to see the Marauder splayed out in humiliation blind and helpless. Lily had even _giggled_ slightly before walking away with Amos. She was then spotted sitting on his lap at breakfast the next morning. James had skipped all of his classes that day for he had lost Lily Evans completely to some tosser bloke who didn't even treat her well. Damn right he was going to wallow about it.

*''*

Lily Evans knew her life was ruined when she'd found her mouth betraying her and saying yes to Amos Diggory when he asked her to Hogsmeade. He'd smiled charmingly at her and had been a perfect gentleman. He had, after all, been her longtime crush at Hogwarts and this was supposed to be a dream come true. So, she put on the act and pretended to be madly in love because she wasn't going to let the poor fool down. She'd known her life was over when she'd told James and seen his stony, hurt face when he left the common room.

When Lily didn't go down to the Quidditch pitch as she always did when James was upset Lily knew she'd lost a piece of him. Just a piece, she'd reassured herself when he returned muddy and dejected, not bothering to spare her a glance. It was the first piece but it wasn't the last.

Lily knew she'd lost another bit of James when Amos had snogged her. Lily had known it was coming she just didn't want to believe it. Of course, their witnesses were none other than Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew who were quite shocked. She'd forced them not to tell James when Amos was out of earshot and they had relented. Of course, he had found out anyway somehow or other as the news had spread rather quick. He could barely look at her let alone speak to her and that was when Lily knew she'd lost him again.

There was barely anything left of James for her when Amos had strutted over and taken a bite of _her_ bagel quite arrogantly before asking her out. She'd obliged but caught the scowl on James' face as he left the Great Hall. She was glad he'd left when he did because then Amos had snogged her roughly in front of everyone. She'd managed to pull away before anything too serious happened but didn't miss her friends and the Marauders leaving silently.

Lily knew he'd lost James completely when Amos had tripped him, knocking off his glasses in the process, and sending him sprawling out over the floor. Lily knew James was all but blind without his glasses and seeing him pathetically crawling around, his hands splayed out wide in front of him searching, was torture for her to watch. Amos had elbowed her hard in the ribs and she'd been forced to let out a shrill giggle, kicking James' glasses to him in the process before walking away quickly. She was beginning to see Amos was not the gentleman he'd seemed to be. Lily knew then there was nothing left to save between her and James which was why she was sitting on Amos' lap at breakfast the next morning. Her eyes froze on James stiff figure as he walked into the Great Hall, seen Lily and Amos, and abruptly walked right back out. He was not at his classes that day.

So, when Lily kissed Amos goodnight one evening in an abandoned corridor and he'd taken advantage of her Lily knew James was not going to be there, comforting her, as she sobbed in the common room that night. She knew James wasn't coming around anymore.

 **Ergh. I hate these hot and cold L/J chapters but no relationship is perfect and theirs is** _ **definitely**_ **not. Please, please review! Love you guys- you make me happy. Ta-ta!**


	27. Chapter 27

**PLEASE READ INFO ON STORY**

 **Hello! Okay I'm going to cut right to it. In the last chapter a little bird told me that the Lily character wasn't written right so I will explain! Lily is really struggling in that chapter. She's plagued with thoughts of her torturers who haven't been expelled, is dealing with Sirius and Marlene drama, and to top it all off is constantly rejecting her many male admirers. When she says yes to Amos it's purely because she's tired of saying no and thinks it will be an escape from reality. She's really quite distracted so when she begins losing James, the one thing in her life always there for her, she loses her hope along with it. Lily feels like she has nothing left and spirals downward into a completely different person. If you have questions just ask! Thank you guys all so much, you're amazing.**

 **Now onto the next chapter -**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 _And even baby on our worst nights_

 _I'm into you_

 _I'm into you_

 **~ Paramore**

* * *

Lily woke up feeling surprisingly well rested. She'd not had a nightmare even though James had not been with her and that was a little accomplishment she was willing to celebrate. Still, the loss of James hit her like a blow in the stomach and she fought back tears. This was different than losing Severus because she didn't _have_ to lose James. No, she lost him by fault of her own and she regretted it more than anyone would ever know.

Breakfast was an event that was filled with Alice, Marlene, Dorcas, and Mary shooting Diggory glares that were enough to make him leave his meal early. Lily didn't even notice James follow quickly after him, a mad gleam in his eye. The girls had pestered the truth of what happened with Amos out of Lily and were as repulsed and disgusted as her. They had much right to be, too. He was a real piggy pervert Amos Diggory was and had chosen the wrong girl to mess with.

*''*

"He's not in class." Mary whispered to Dorcas whose eyes shot to Amos' empty seat.

"Interesting." she murmured and her gaze snapped to the Marauders. Sirius was sporting a proud grin, Peter a nervous smile, and Remus an anxious look. James had a bandage wrapped around his fist and a grim expression on his handsome face. Mary and Dorcas exchanged a look. Across from them, Alice and Frank were conversing in low tones.

"He punched him?!" Alice said excitedly and Frank nodded, his eyes trained on McGonagall.

"Yup, ol' Diggs turned around to hex him but he tackled him. Amos knocked off his glasses but James still managed to knock him unconscious." Frank smiled smugly at the back of James' head.

"All in Lily's honor." Alice murmured softly and Frank cast a sideway glance at her. His girlfriend really was beautiful.

"I love you, Alice Marie." he whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck. She squirmed, holding back a giggle. He pressed his lips to the side of her neck and pulled away before McGonagall could see, causing Alice to flush bright red.

"I love you, too." she whispered back.

*''*

"James Harold Potter!" Lily Evans marched up towards him, forgetting she'd lost him. Forgetting they were no longer friends. Forgetting, forgetting, forgetting. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away from his friends. Her face was flushed and her eyes bright, "Did you really send Amos to the Hospital Wing?"

James eyes flashed for a second, his hand reached up to rub the nape of his neck, "Yes." he finally said and Lily's eyes widened, "But he deserved it. He hurt you - someone I care about. I won't apologize, Lily. You can scream at me and hex me and send _me_ to the Hospital Wing but I'm not going to apologize." James fixed her with a defiant look and Lily's breathing came quicker. Her eyes were filled with something that confused him and she leaned so close he thought she might slap him.

Instead she pressed her lips to kiss cheek quickly, pulling away with a surprised look on her face that didn't even _compare_ to the one on James' face, "Thanks." she said and ran away because that's what does do. They run. The question was just if the stag was willing to keep chasing her.

*''*

"You kissed him?" Marlene gasped.

"On the cheek. As a friend." Lily said hurriedly.

"Well gee, Lils," Mary said weakly, "What's the bloke supposed to think?"

"That I'm very grateful for him being such a great friend." Lily sniffed confidently and Dorcas rolled her eyes.

"Hell, Lily, not even _I_ believe that." Dorcas said and Lily hunched her shoulders over. Alice took a place beside her on her bed.

"Are you sure you don't even a little bit fan-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Ali." Lily warned and Alice sighed, running a hand through her cropped hair.

"Lily you're hopeless."

"And in denial." Marlene added thoughtfully.

"A bit lovesick." Mary admitted.

"And utterly rubbish at seeing change when it's right there." Dorcas rolled her eyes and stood up, pacing. "I know James, he's going to run with the wind with this and it's all going to be _your_ fault when I can't copy his Transfiguration notes because he was too busy staring at you to take them." she scowled at Lily who snorted.

"Dorcas, we're dealing with a much bigger problem here. James thinking I fancy him."

"Once again, your fault." Dorcas pointed out and Marlene nodded.

"Dorky's right, Lils. You got yourself into this one."  
"Ah, I don't need advice from you gits anyway." Lily huffed and rolled onto her back, staring at her ceiling thoughtfully.

*''*

When James walked into the Heads common room quite literally glowing Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Frank all exchanged a look. "Hello." he said and sat down on the floor, staring at the fire with a dreamy look on his face.

"So you're not even going to scold us for being in here when you and Lily are out?" Sirius said incredulous and James didn't seem to hear him, the fire was apparently quite captivating.

"James, mate, what happened to you?" Frank finally asked, his eyebrows raised.

" _She_ kissed _me_." he said, his hazel eyes glazed over. The boys gaped at him.

"L-Lily?" Remus stuttered.

"Yeah." James said, scratching the back of his neck, "Well, I mean on the cheek but…"  
"Congratulations Prongs, man! Always knew you'd get the girl!" Sirius exclaimed, clapping him hard on the back.

"I don't have her yet." James said cautiously but Sirius was already getting out the Marauder's Map and tapping it with his wand.

"Let's celebrate. I'll get the firewhiskey, Filch isn't around and-"

"Sirius. We're not having firewhiskey at one in the afternoon." James said sternly and Remus smiled.

"There's the Head Boy I know." he said proudly.

"But I won't be saying no at one in the morning!" James said, throwing a grin at Sirius who crowed.

"You just _had_ to go and ruin it." Remus muttered darkly and Frank guffawed. Peter was frowning down at his essay.

"Problem, Pete?" James asked and Peter nodded.

"Frisky fifth year charmed my essay 'cause I didn't write her after a drunken one night stand." Peter moaned into his hands and Sirius sighed in sympathy.

"Definitely firewhiskey."  
"I'm not complaining." James beamed.

"You're fucking Head Boy, Potter!" Remus bellowed and they all went silent, staring at him. Then they collapsed into laughter, their sides aching.

"I'm gonna go find Lily and see if she can talk some sense into you tossers." Remus grumbled, storming out of the Heads common room. James, Sirius, Peter, and Frank paid no attention to him, already talking about the rager they were throwing that night whatever that was. So, Remus went to find the Head Girl who could use a drink herself.

*''*

Lily was deep in thought. Her friends had left her alone, sensing her mood, and now she was submerged in her mind. To think it was all because of James Potter. Yes, they'd been friends for a good while now. It was nearly November, October and September had flown by, and though they'd had their tiffs they were on the same page now.

His handsome face and hearty laugh flew through her head and something deep within her fluttered around. Oh _hell_ no. She couldn't f- fa- feel anything for James! It would go against everything she knew. They were friends now, yes, but it had taken so long to get there. What would it be like if they were in a relationship? Lily laughed aloud at the thought because it was so ridiculous. There was no way in Heaven or Hell she could ever love James Potter. Did she just say love? Merlin, what was she thinking.

 **Uh-oh. Lily's realizing she's human and has feelings, someone get this girl to St. Mungo's stat! In all reality, you should leave me a review, though. Thanks to all who have reviewed! Love my readers and reviewers. Ta-ta!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **Hi all! I'm here to answer some questions you guys have and thank you all (specifically Ancient Glory and mauradette) for your neverending support!**

 **Mauradette: Thank you for all of your reviews. I try to incorporate as much fluff as I can but unfortunately not everything is fluffy in the L/J world :( I will not be doing Snily as I do not ship that pair and I actually do not like them together, but I understand and respect you if you do. Thanks! :)**

 **Monkeywoman14: Hello and welcome to my story! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **If you continue reading you'll see she's not actually mad at James she's just very confused on what she sees in the pensieve and also on how she feels about the matter. She then just blows up at him for no particular reason because of all the confusion she feels. Just ask if you have any more questions!**

 **Thanks to cedora717 and gredandforge34 for their wonderful reviews!**

Alternate Universes pt. 2

Lily Evans had missed dinner. This was unusual for the Head Girl seeing she had an appetite to rival that of the Marauders. She'd done a lot of thinking over the past few hours and had come to a disturbing realization. She, Lily Rose Evans, fancied James Harold Potter. Now, she was busy contemplating Alternate Universes again. It was either that or jumping off the Astronomy tower so she chose Alternate Universes.

Because if they happened not to be real Lily was doomed. Completely, utterly doomed to a very sad life of fancying James Potter. She groaned into her pillow, biting down hard and emitting an ear splitting shriek. Then, she continued wallowing. Damn, she was just as bad as his fangirls now. There were quite a lot of those fangirls and now she had succumbed to being one. A lowly Potter fangirl. She felt like crying, screaming, vomiting, snogging him, and then repeating it all over again.

She didn't even know when her feelings had changed. She supposed it was when she realized he was always there for her. When she would come back from class exhausted and snappy and he'd crack a joke that would make her laugh and the tension would be instantly relieved. Maybe it was when he would crawl into bed with her to stop the torrent of nightmares that plagued her sleep. Perhaps it was when he'd be so incredibly protective of his friends and loyal to those he cared about.

Lily didn't know when but she knew why. It was because James Potter was not the arrogant toerag she once knew. He was a mature, funny, smart, kind, handsome, loyal, brave grown-up man. She'd also heard he was a pretty good snog from some of the birds around Gryffindor, not that she was one to listen to rumors or anything.

Yup, if she was thinking about snogging James Potter she was most definitely in another world. She didn't care what anyone said. Her eyes fluttered close and she wished for Honeydukes chocolate. If there was a time she needed it, now would be that time. To make matters worse, she thought sullenly, he didn't even fancy her back.

Sure, sometimes his friends made jokes about it and her friends somehow thought he did but it was obvious he didn't. He had hardly flirted with her this year, hadn't asked her out, and had been extremely polite and friendly. There was her problem. He was friendly. Friends. It was all they'd ever be. Of course, now that she knew she fancied him she'd be incredibly obvious and forced to avoid him for the rest of her life. Lily slumped back onto her bed and let herself drown in her misery.

*''*

"Lily?" of course, this somehow always seemed to happen. The boy of her many fantasies stood just outside her door sounding vaguely concerned like he actually might fancy her. _Come on, Lily, don't be daft_ , she reprimanded herself. Fuck Alternate Universes.

"Come in." she called weakly, then of course mentally slapped herself. She should've told him she was tired. Or busy. But come in? James walked in gently, eyeing her scowl and rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded, the scowl quickly leaving her face and her eyes focused on something behind him. "You didn't come to dinner." no response, "We could go to the kitchens if you'd like?" he offered and she shook her head. He sat down on her bed and felt her tense up. "Come on, Lily, I'm not daft tell me what's going on."

"Nothing." she said and toyed with the blankets covering her lithe form, "Just maybe you shouldn't sleep with me tonight." she blushed at the words and James scratched his head, his heart sinking.

"Lily we're not doing this again. Is it because you kissed me? That was a friendly kiss on the cheek, Lily, you know it didn't mean anything to me. I'm not going to ask you out." he tried to reassure her quickly and saw an unreadable expression cross her face. It looked something akin to a mask. His heart sunk farther, what had he done this time? She rolled over turning her face away from him so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just go, I'm pretty tired anyway." she faked a yawn and he pretended not to notice that she was not in fact fine. He had always been bad at dealing with birds, especially when it came to Lily. He sighed and got up, moving away from her, "James?" she called hesitantly and he paused, hope soaring in his chest. She paused for a beat, too, before speaking again, "Close the door on your way out."

"Right-o." he saluted her and shut the door, slumping against it, a hand woven through his hair. _Damn it, James, smooth. You should've asked her what's wrong or something you emotionless twat. You should've brought her up some strawberry shortcake, you know it's her favorite._ He sighed in frustration, when was he ever going to get the girl?

 **It's back! I loved the first Alternate Universe so much I decided to make a second! Albeit, it's not as good but I still love Lily and her wacky mind. Poor James can't seem to learn. Sorry for all those who don't like short chapters. I'm currently suffering writer's block right now and everything is a process so have some grace and faith that I'll make it through! Thanks for all your love, reviews, and support. I love you all right back. Ta-ta!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

 **A secret online: Thanks for reading my story! I might do a James past POV but it's so hard to get it all into the story without dragging on :) I have thought about the James and another girl thing and I think you might like what's coming up ;) HINT HINT**

Something's off with Lily

Marlene noticed it first, being her best mate and all. "Something's off with Lily." she whispered to Alice. Alice told Dorcas and Dorcas told Mary. Mary told Remus because the two kept nothing from each other and were so sweet and cute it was almost sickening. Remus told Frank who told Peter who told Sirius who told that Paige girl who, of course, gossiped to the whole school.

James, as usual, found out last. "Hullo Lily." he said, strolling into the Heads common room one free period. Lily was bent over her Transfiguration homework and her face immediately reddened when she was aware of his presence as it usually did these days. Not that James noticed, he was far past looking for signs Lily Evans fancied him. Such a shame, really, considering the recent turn of events.

"Wotcher, James." Lily said softly.

"So," he sat down across from her and she could almost see his grin and the dimple winking at her from his left cheek. "Rumor has it you're acting a bit mad these days." she froze and immediately bit down on the inside of her cheek so hard she drew blood. Swallowing the thick metallic taste she considered her answers.

"Er, I suppose." she said rather unintelligently and bit back a sigh.

"And why is that?" James asked teasingly, Lily looked up and immediately regretted it. His hair was wild, just coming back from Quidditch practice, and his glasses were perched rather crookedly on his nose. His eyes, though, held her gaze, melting her into a puddle on the plush, red armchair. She made a small, insignificant noise from the back of her throat and turned her head back towards her paper.

"You smell, Potter." she said, easily avoiding the question. He let out a laugh and leaned back into the couch.

"Is that so?" he asked, his eyes flickering with amusement.

"It is. You should shower." Lily responded, not bothering looking up from her homework.

"Only after you answer my question, Lilikins." he said cheekily.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Lily faked annoyance and James let out another laugh that made her heart lurch. _Stop that_ , she told it firmly.

"I think it's rather adorable." suddenly he was in front of her and with two gentle fingers he lifted her chin. Emerald met hazel and two breaths hitched, both unaware of each other's slight hiccup. "Don't think I don't notice you avoiding the question."

"Fine, it's this darn Transfiguration." Lily said, thinking fast.

"Oh good, I thought there'd be another bloke I'd have to punch." James chuckled and Lily felt her lips forming the words before she could give a second thought.

"Now we wouldn't want you to ruin your handsome face, Potter, would we?" Lily joked and they both froze. James' eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open. Lily looked shock, her face turning a deep shade of pink.

"Did you just-?" James tried to form a coherent sentence but Lily was already running out of the common room, leaving a stunned James in her wake.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Lily said just as Marlene entered the Gryffindor girls dormitory.

"Something off, love?" she asked cautiously and Lily spun around, her face full of pure panic. Marlene immediately led her over to her bed. "What brings you here, Lils?"

"I fancy James Potter and I might've just told him I do but he can't know it just slipped out and oh Mars this is a right mess you have to help me!" Lily said in a rush and Marlene blinked

"You- you fancy James?" she said, her voice lower than a whisper.

"Well, yes-"

"C'mon we gotta go find him! I'm thinking a snog in front of the Great Hall to tell everyone! Ooh! Or on the Quidditch Pitch after they rightfully defeat Slytherin!" Marlene was yelling excitedly, tugging Lily up off the bed.

"Marlene. No." Lily pulled her forcefully back down and Marlene stared at her, confusion clearly etched onto her pretty face.

"I don't understand. You fancy him. Perfect couple. Stops the hoards to blokes trying to get the lovely Lily Evans to go to Hogsmeade with them." Marlene arched an eyebrow and Lily sighed.

"It's not that easy. He doesn't fancy me-" at Marlene's quick protests Lily continued with a death glare, "And I don't want him to know. I wasn't going to tell him. Please, Marlene, help me out here." Lily pleaded and Marlene cursed their friendship right then and there.

"My best mate finally lov-"

"I _do not_ love James Po-"

" _Fancies_ my other best mate and I can't even get them together?" Marlene grumbled, "This is torture if I ever heard it." even so she reluctantly agrees to keep Lily's not-so secret. As she troops down the stairs, a slump in her posture, she finds James waiting patiently.

"Is Lily up there? I need to speak to her." James said, resembling an eager puppy dog.

"Yes." Marlene said in a flat voice, "But James. Don't get your hopes up." she threw him a pointed look and the grin was wiped off his face.

"Wh- What?"

"Read between the lines, James. You're a smart lad." her tone was glum and she trudged out of the common room, leaving him trailing behind her.

"Marlene-"

"James-"

"Does she-"

"Same answer as always-"

"But she said-"

"It doesn't matter what she said, James!" Marlene snapped and at James' hurt expression she tugged on her blonde ponytail. "I'm sorry. I know this hurts but Lily doesn't fancy you and never will." she patted his cheek in an attempt at comfort but he turned away, his mouth set into a firm line.

"Thanks but I'm tired of people's pity." James said and strode away, his hand for once remaining at his side, not bothering with it's usual dance in his hair.

*''*

 _The anger he felt was overpowering him. Let it go, he told himself, but he was already walking out of the Great Hall, following that prat Diggory. For a good month he'd watched him and Lily flaunt their relationship in front of him. He'd suffered dig after dig from that tosser. Now, he flexed his fingers, watching them coil and uncoil reflexively._

" _Hey!" he heard himself call out. Just like that his concerns over repercussions vanished as he saw the smug look on Amos Diggory's face._

" _Come to hit me, Potter? Sad I got into the little flower's pants before you did?" he sneered and James jumped him right then. His fist connected soundly with Amos' jaw and the boy let out a roar of anger that was laced with pain. He lunged at James and went for his glasses, breaking them in the process. Now James was blind but not defenseless. Diggory was an alright fight but he had chosen an angry, lovesick James Potter to mess with. It was not a bright idea._

 _James, who now had heightened senses due to his blurry vision, lowered his hand until he felt Amos' stomach, then, quickly pulling back one fist, got him right in the crotch, making Amos let out a high squeal of pain. He blacked out quickly after that. James stood up, cursing when he felt his broken glasses, and stood over Amos. He raggedly dragged his arm over his broken, bloody nose and scowled darkly, "It wasn't consent you dirty fucking bastard." he said, his voice a low, vicious snarl._

" _Potter!" a horrified McGonagall hurried over to him, "My office now! Better yet, the Hospital Wing. And let's take Mr. Diggory there as well." she levitated Amos' body with James' help and began muttering something about disobedient, marauding Head boys._

The memory replayed in James' head. What a fool he had been, picking a fight. Still, he rubbed his fist absent-mindedly, it was worth every last toilet he had to scrub.

 **How was that? Read and Review! Loves! Thank you! Ta-ta!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

A Christmas Spirit pt. 1

A month had passed, Flora Evans thought as she hung up the last stocking, what a month indeed. It was quite boring, really, Flora had received so many letters from Lily she'd lost count. It seemed Lily had been bored as well. Of course, now her sweet Lily would be home in her arms, together as a family again. Another smile tugged at Flora's lips.

"What has you so happy?" Timothy Evans asked his wife as he sauntered into the room. A steaming mug of hot cocoa was warm in his hand and a loose thread from his rather ugly Christmas sweater dangled from his arm endearingly.

"Oh nothing really." Flora said with a happy sigh, "I just love the holidays." Timothy raised his eyebrows.

"Hmmph." he said as he did when I didn't believe his wife. "What was in Lily's letter?" he asked curiously and Flora flushed a red to rival that of a redhead's. "Flora Rose Evans." he started sternly and she rolled her eyes, cutting him off before he could begin.

"Lily fancies a bloke." she giggled and Timothy paled.

"W-what?" he asked, cocoa sloshing out and burning his hand. He didn't seem to notice and Flora frowned, going quickly to fetch a towel. As she wiped him up she continued.

"She fancies a bloke from her school."

"A wizard?" Timothy ran a hand through his thick red hair. Surprisingly, he just couldn't seem to go bald. He looked ten years younger than he actually was.

"Well who else, dear?" Flora clucked her tongue reprovingly, "Honestly, Timothy, my love. You just are so daft sometimes."

"Why thanks." he mumbled darkly and she chortled.

"What is so bad about Lily having a little crush?" Flora inquired, getting up from her place beside Timothy to make sure the house was in tip top shape for Lily's arrival.

"What's so bad?" Timothy snorted, "She's my _baby_ , Flora." his voice cracked and her gaze softened.

"Timothy-" just then the door flew open and the wind could be heard howling before the door was slammed back shut.

"I'm home!" a melodic voice chorused and Timothy jumped up. Flora shot him a look that clearly read 'we'll talk about this later' before hurrying towards the front door.

"Lily!" she cried and the two women embraced.

"Oh mum, it's so good to be home. I've missed my bed- oops, I meant to say you guys of course." Lily said, a sly smile on her face and Flora rolled her eyes.

"Alright, come on now, your father's excited to see you no matter what he says." Lily took off her cloak and shook the snow out of her red hair, her emerald eyes twinkling. She moved towards the family room and Timothy met her halfway. He enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Good to see you." he said to her and she smiled at him.

"You, too, dad." she moved away and went immediately to the kitchen. "What smells so good?" she moaned, a hand placed on her flat stomach.

"Out." Flora ordered, amusement flickering on her round face, "That's the casserole I've been baking all day."

"Why so fancy, mum?" Lily asked, a bit embarrassed, "It's just me." she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Yes but we haven't seen you since September my dear Lily." Flora smiled, "And Petunia is joining us as well. She said she has some rather large news."

"Splendid." Lily grimaced slightly and her mother pretended not to notice. "I'll just get ready then." and she went to her bedroom, collapsing in a heap and trying not to think about hazel eyes and a messy mop of black hair.

*''*

"Lily!" a voice aroused Lily from her slumber and she sat up, wiping saliva off of her cheek. "Lily, time for dinner!" Flora called and Lily swore. She was still in her Hogwarts uniform and she knew that wouldn't go over well with Petunia. She pulled on a nice white blouse and black trousers before hurrying down the steps.

Her family was waiting for her, centered around the dining table. An empty seat stood ready for her, sandwiched between her parents and across from Petunia. She took it gratefully and spooned some casserole onto her plate. "My goodness, love, you'd think they didn't feed you at that school of yours." Flora chuckled and Lily looked up, her eyes wide.

"Oh no," she breathed, "They have the most glorious food there. It's simply delicious. Of course, not better than yours." she added quickly and Flora smirked, satisfied.

"Well, before you quite literally stuff your face," Petunia said with disdain, "I have some _news_." the way she enunciated the word made it sound like noose and Lily nearly chuckled. Oh, she thought, not even a noose could save me from Petunia.

"Well, on with it then." Flora said with a wave of her hand.

"I am engaged to Vernon." Petunia announced and produced a spindly hand with a large, glittering diamond on it. Flora let out an ear-splitting squeal and Timothy looked a bit nauseous though not too surprised. Lily felt the blood pounding in her ears and her vision blurred, the ring swimming in her head.

"Oh this is spectacular! Absolutely brilliant!" Flora could be heard saying and Lily got up abruptly.

"I-I have to go." she said and reached for her coat which was luckily hanging on the back of the chair.

"Lily!" Flora exclaimed and Timothy frowned. Lily could hardly hear, her mouth going dry.

"Typical Lily can't even be happy…" Petunia was muttering but Lily was already dashing up to her room, shock vibrating through her. As she stood in her room she could only think of one place and one person she needed right then. So, concentrating with all of her might, she disappeared with a small pop and the Evans household became one person less.

*''*

Snow drifted outside James Potter's windows, it was a wonderful evening outside, great Christmas Eve Eve weather. As Sirius spouted off about Marlene and how she was being unreasonable a blur of color caught James' attention. He squinted, peering out the window. When he found he couldn't see anything through his glasses he called over Sirius.

"Oi! Padfoot!" James interrupted.

"What?" Sirius asked, annoyed.

"Come over here. Look out this window."

"Uh Prongs-"

"Just do it." James said with a quirk of his eyebrow. Sirius was no pushover, even when it came to James who was more like family than friend, but when James gave him that look Sirius knew better than to disagree.

"Alright then." Sirius sighed and came to stand by James. He looked quickly into the start of the blizzard and then back at his best mate. "Nothing."  
"Look again." James pressed and Sirius did, this time narrowing his eyes to see better. He was about to turn away when a flash of red caught his eye.

"Oi!" he yelled and James jumped slightly, "Someone's out there." he squinted harder and froze, paling, "Is that- it can't be!"  
"What, Padfoot?!" James demanded roughly, cursing his poor eyesight.

"It's Evans out there!"  
"LILY?!" James barked and dashed outside, forgetting his cloak and mittens in the process. "Lily?!" he yelled into the storm.

"Sirius?" Dorea Potter flocked to her adopted son, looking mildly concerned.

"Lily's outside! Prongsie is going after her!" Sirius let out a whoop and raced down the stairs. Dorea called for Charlus and pursued Sirius. Outside, James was running through the snow, flurries stuck in his dark hair, hair that was messier than usual from the howling winds. Then, faintly, he heard his name.

"Lily!" he cried, relief spreading through his body. He found her shortly after that, looking a bit blue and shivering madly. He hugged her tightly to his chest and she collapsed into him, her tears freezing to her cheeks.

"I didn't know- I- P-Petunia s-s-she-"

"Shh." James whispered, warming her body with his own. "Come on, let's get you inside." and so they went.

 **It's been so long! I promise I will finish this story- do not worry! I'm so busy, please have grace. Thank you readers and reviewers. Please review! Love, love, love you all. Ta-ta!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers!**

A Christmas Spirit pt. 2

A warm mug of cocoa was placed into the hands of a shaking Lily Evans. "What's wrong, love?" Dorea asked, her expression worried. Lily closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." she mumbled into her cocoa, ignoring the way it scalded her throat.

"No, we're glad you're here." Dorea said with a warm smile, "But what's wrong?"

"My sister is getting m-married." she said, squeezing her eyes shut so tight dark spots appeared in front of her eyes.

"Petunia?" James asked and Lily looked up, her emerald eyes open and tear filled.

"Yeah." Lily said softly and dug the heels of into her eyes, trying to block out the mental images of her sister and Vernon.

"She married the whale?" Sirius let out a gasp in disbelief. If Lily had been in a better position she would've rolled her eyes and laughed but she could hardly think at the moment. Her own sister. Gone forever to the man who hated Lily more than anything in the world. She felt a pounding headache come around.

"Vernon." Dorea said gently who had obviously heard about the man.

"The muggle?!" Charlus let out a loud guffaw, "I guess opposites really do attract." Dorea shot him a glare.

"Charlus." she scolded but Lily giggled.

"It's alright, I've always thought the same thing." she said, smiling at James' father. He returned the smile and then smirked at his wife.

"Yeah, Dorea." he said, sticking out his tongue like a juvenile boy.

"Alright now. Let's get you all to bed." Dorea said, hiding her smile and helping a shaken Lily to her feet. James stood up as well.

"I can take her to her room." he said and Dorea sighed.

"Thank you James." she patted his cheek lovingly and retired to her room with Charlus in tow. Sirius went down the hall to his own bedroom and James led Lily to hers, his fingers on the small of her back, guiding her gently.

"You've had a right shock tonight." James said as he opened the door, his voice low with sleep. Lily nodded, her head swimming. "Do you need anything?" he asked her gently and she shook her head, lying down on the bed. Tears trailed down her pale cheeks. "Fine then." he said, pain etched into his handsome, tired face. He turned to leave but she leaned forward, her fingers grabbing onto the back of his loose shirt.

He stopped in his tracks, not because of her surprisingly firm grip, but because of his absolute shock. "No." she whimpered pitifully, "Stay." he hesitated but eventually bit his lip and turned around, _bugger this_ , James thought and carefully slid into bed next to her, stiff and rigid, keeping a fair amount of space between them. She snuggled closer, a hand placed comfortingly on his arm, and he relaxed slightly.

Lily let out a sigh and he watched her eyelids droop close, tears already drying onto her stunning face. He watched her sleep for what felt like hours, his breath hitched because she was here and she was beautiful and she wanted _him_ to stay. Eventually, he, too, fell asleep but had it been up to him, he would've watched her for all of eternity.

*''*

Lily felt like she had a hangover when she woke up. Her head pounded, her hair was a mess, and her clothes from the day before were still on but crumpled and out of sorts. She realized quickly she was at James' house and rubbed her temple with two fingers, never hating herself more than in this moment.

She threw the comforter off of her reluctantly and went to get dressed only to find a note instead of clothes.

 _Lily,_

 _There are a fresh set of clothes from mum in the second drawer. I'm sorry for leaving you so early in the morning but Sirius wanted to go out and fly. Hope you enjoyed your beauty sleep :)_

 _~James_

Lily froze, the letter clutched so tight in her hands her knuckles were a pale white. "Shit!" she cried as the events from the past night caught up to her. _Stupid_ , she told herself, _what a daft, idiot, prat I am_. She pulled the fresh blouse and trousers over her head, making the bed while she was at it.

She'd just apparate out of here, yes, that was a good plan. She quickly remembered, however, she could only apparate outside of the Potter grounds which meant she'd have to sneak past Dorea, Charlus, Sirius, and James. A groan escaped her lips. Only she could get herself into these situations.

She stealthily snuck down the stairs, listening and alert for any of the Potter residents. Surprisingly, the house seemed empty and she managed to make it out the front door without being spotted. Just when she was about to exit the estate she heard a holler. Sirius. She dove across the barrier and leapt to her feet. Sirius had vanished but she knew he could still see her. With a quick breath she spun and apparated, shutting her eyes and letting the ground beneath her feet slowly fall away.

*''*

Marlene McKinnon hated being used. She hated it more than anything in the world. She hated Sirius Black for using her. He'd took her heart, squeezed it, spit on it, and thrown it to the ground before squashing it until it was nothing more than a sad, pitiful lump. She remembered the first day she'd found he was cheating on her.

She'd felt like she was drowning with no way out. Lily was gone and it was just her, she'd no idea what to do so she'd angrily hurled insults at him until her head was spinning and she thought she might vomit. Marlene had cried on her friend's shoulder and for weeks had avoided him or scowled at him until he paled and turned away, looking nauseous. It served him right, she'd told herself, but every time she saw him flirting or laughing or smirking her heart broke just a bit because she knew she couldn't make him do that anymore.

If Marlene was being completely honest with herself, she knew she still loved him. Sirius still loved her, too, he _had_ to. But she felt she had no one to talk to. Lily would feel incredibly awful if Marlene told her that but it was true. After all, Lily just happened to fancy James at the exact wrong moment so she wasn't in the best place to give relationship advice out either.

Still, Marlene thought, her finger tracing over the edge of a picture of Remus and Mary giggling happily, what she wouldn't give for someone's arms around her. Holding her and whispering to her that he'd never let her go. Unfortunately for Marlene, dreams weren't real and neither were her and Sirius' non-existent relationship. Her reality was a broken heart, a warm bed, and her own mind to keep her company.

*''*

"Quidditch will help, you know." the sound of James' voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking." Sirius responded, sounding very mature for such a childish boy.

"A dangerous pastime." James joked and Sirius nodded.

"I know, you'd think I'd have learned." he said dryly and went back to staring down at his hands, letting the thoughts swirling through his mind immerse him again.

"Padfoot," James said seriously, "Would you quit it? Sulking doesn't look good on you."

"I'm not sulking I'm thinking."

"Ah, you're right," James said, biting into a piece of toast before grinning, "Thinking doesn't look good on you." Sirius glowered at him, " _See_." James pointed out before returning to the fridge, "A penny for your thoughts?"

"A what?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"I dunno," James shrugged, "A muggle phrase I heard Lily use one time." Sirius chose to ignore this and let out a defeated, very un-Sirius like sigh.

"It's Marlene." he began and James raised an eyebrow, "She hates me, James."

"Padfoot…"

"No really! It's been over a year of fancying her and I _still_ can't get her out of my head. At first it was just she was fit and I wanted to shag her-"

"If this is you having fantasies about my baby sister-"

"It's not, sorry." Sirius said without looking or sounding very sorry at all, "And then I noticed she had a great laugh. And I wanted to make her laugh just to hear it." he closed his eyes while James expression changed from disgust to mere curiosity, "She's smart, a bloody fantastic quidditch player..." he groaned, "I had her, Prongs. She was mine. And then I got scared 'cause I fancied her maybe a bit too much. So I took that bloody fucking bird, Hailey Hopkins, into a broom closet and shagged her brains out to prove to myself I wasn't really tied down."

"Chivalry at it's finest." James said, his voice dry.

"But Emmeline found me and the second-" Sirius' voice cracked slightly and he quickly covered it with a cough, clearing his throat, "the second I saw Marlene's face I knew how daft I'd been. All I want is to put my arms around her and hold her and tell her I'll never let her go." he buried his head in his hands. "Prongs, I think I- I think I -"

"Don't say it." James pleaded, "Padfoot…"

"Prongs…"

"You love her." James said at the same time Sirius said 'I love her'. "Sirius," James groaned, "You can't. If you break her heart again she won't be able to take it this time. She can barely stand to look at you now because it tears her _apart_." James said and Sirius rubbed his eyes furiously with the heel of his palm.

"Shit." he said and they sat in silence for awhile. "James, what are you gonna do about Lily?" he asked quietly and James stiffened slightly. He'd been thinking about her nonstop, he'd hoped the letter he left her was light and airy and not too awkward. He couldn't imagine how she felt right now. He'd thought about her so much his head hurt. But he wasn't going to say that to Sirius.

"Quidditch?" James said instead and Sirius looked out the window where snow was gently following.

"To Hell with it." he murmured and they got up to grab their brooms. As they soared through the sky, their noses numb and their cheeks flushed, they played without a care in the world. Sirius forgetting about Marlene and James forgetting about Lily. Up here they were just mates with brooms and a quaffle. They could forget for a little while and though it wasn't forever, they would take what they could get to forget.

*''*

When his lips left hers a tingling filled her body, her breath was ragged and drawn out, her chest rising and falling heavily. "Remus," she sighed and he groaned. Her fingers tugged on the buttons of his shirt and she fumbled, trying to get them undone, to see what he'd never let her see before.

"Mary," he grunted as her fingers brushed against his chest, leaving a burning hunger behind them, he carefully removed her fingers, his pale eyes finding her lust filled brown ones, "You don't-"

"Why-"

"Scars-"

"Remus-"

"Mary-"

"Remus, how many times do I have to tell you?" Mary sighed, frowning at him, "I knew what I was getting into when I kissed you that day." she cocked an eyebrow at him, "Did I not?"

"How do you know?" Remus asked, his expression guarded. Mary leaned back a bit, running a nervous hand through her brown hair.

"Storytime," she joked and Remus managed a small smile for her, "I come from a muggle family, yeah?" Remus nodded, "But I had a brother who was a wizard like me. Melvin MacDonald. He was younger than I was, you probably remember." Remus nodded again, he could picture the boy that was the spitting image of Mary, "When he was sorted into Slytherin it was really hard for me." She let out a shaky breath, "He was into the Dark Arts. He got in with the wrong crowd. When he disappointed them, they killed my mother." she let her eyes close and Remus comfortingly let his hands trail down her arm.

"I tried to get him away from that stuff. I thought my twin sister would be next. He said he couldn't leave. He'd been branded." A shudder passed through her body and Remus' hand froze, "He was bitten by Fenir Greyback as well." Remus' expression was one of utter shock but Mary ploughed on, "I took care of him every full moon but we couldn't hide it from Dumbledore. He suggested we go to the Shrieking Shack but Melvin refused. He was scared," she let out a dry laugh, "he died the night before Christmas. His wounds went untreated and got infected, he was only in his second year."

"Mary-"

"I don't need pity." she said, her eyes blazing, "But Remus I _know_ what I'm getting into." this time when her fingers found the buttons on his shirt he didn't resist. She slid the shirt off of him and gasped. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth together.

"If you want to leave I understand-"

"No Remus." Mary said quickly, "You're beautiful." and she lowered her lips to the first scar she saw crisscrossing his chest. He took in a sharp intake of breath and hissed it out. She continued leaving open mouthed kisses on him, leaving him writhing under her feathery touches. When he couldn't take it anymore he pulled her up roughly by the arms and pressed his lips to hers fiercely, relishing in the moan she released into his mouth.

Her fingers threaded in his hair and she straddled him. His lips latched onto her collarbone and she grinned, her head thrown back in pleasure. That night, they lay in each other's arms, whispering promises into the vastness of the night. Remus knew then that Mary had found something in him that night, something powerful and good, and he loved her for it. He loved her more than any story could ever tell. And she loved him just the same.

 **How was it? I know it's been super long since I last updated but I would love it if you all would stick with this story. I promise I will finish it and try to update faster! Please, pretty please, review! Love you guys. Ta-ta!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

A Christmas Spirit pt. 3

A cold wind swept over the land, harsh and unforgiving. It rattled a house and managed to wake up a slumbering redhead by the name of Lily Evans. She groaned and rubbed her temple, trying to remember what day it was. At that exact moment a plump woman barrelled into her room yelling, "LILYKINS, IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!"

In another house a seventeen year old boy was bouncing excitedly on a blanket covered lump, "Prongs, Prongs! PRONGS! WAKE UP!" he screamed and the lump skyrocketed out of the bed and onto the floor. It groaned and gave way to another seventeen year old boy with plaid pajama pants and messy hair.

A block away from the boys was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting up in her bed watching the snow fall outside of her window sleepily. She yawned and stretched just as a girl ran into the room. "Marls! Marls come on! There are presents under the tree!" she announced excitedly, looking exactly like a young version of the girl sitting in front of her. She raced out of the room, giggling happily.

The snow blanketed the house in which a young woman was staying. Her eyes were closed gently and the sheets were wrapped snugly around her otherwise naked body. The man next to her smiled down at her sleeping form and kissed her eyelids, "Merry Christmas, MacDonald." he said softly and her eyes fluttered open, a small smile graced her lips and she carefully pressed her lips to the boy's nose.

Over yonder a man with curly brown hair and gentle blue eyes was crowing at a chubby boy with blonde hair and watery eyes. "I got you good, Petey!" he announced and the boy just grinned toothily at him, shaking his head slightly. "One more game of Exploding Snap, yeah?" he said and the boy in front of him nodded. As he dealt out the cards he checked the time, "We should pick up Alice and Dorcas soon. It's not Christmas Eve if it's not spent at the Potter's." he winked.

Panic was settling in fast. She looked at the calendar and moaned, "No, no, no!" she cried, a hand running wildly through her cropped dark hair. "Shit." she sighed and grabbed her wand, her hand shakily casting a spell. A wispy patronus left her wand and hurried away from her, carrying a message. It arrived at a girl who was getting ready to apparate. "Dorcas," it spoke and the girl's eyes widened, "Could you pick me up a pregnancy test before you arrive here? Keep it discreet. Love, Ali." the girl gasped and with a slight pop was gone.

*''*

"Aren't you supposed to be at James'?" Flora asked curiously, trying to keep the tone of the conversation light. Since Lily had left after dinner and not come home she'd been worried. She'd arrived yesterday afternoon in someone else's blouse and trousers and had gone straight to her room with what she had said was a migraine. Lily looked up from her breakfast looking as though she might be sick.

"There was a change of plans." she said dryly and Flora shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

"Alright." she said as Petunia leapt from the bottom stair. She looked at Lily and turned her nose up in disdain.

"So mum, shall we go flower or dress shopping today? Perhaps it might be a fine time for cake testing, too." Petunia said, keeping a carefully trained eye on her sister who paled visibly.

"You know, I think I have another headache coming on…" Lily murmured, abandoning her plate in favor of the stairs.

"Would you like to join us, Lily?" Petunia asked, keeping her tone sugar sweet.

"Oh, wouldn't that be lovely! Lily canceled her plans for Christmas Eve anyway." Flora said with a bright smile. Lily grinded her teeth together.

"Sure." she said, returning the smile. Petunia grinned, not a pretty thing to witness on her face, for she knew how uncomfortable Lily was. Lily herself was not in the best of moods. Petunia just had to ruin everything for her. Sisterly love her foot.

*''*

After being ambushed by Sirius, James was not in the best of moods. He had owled Lily after Sirius said he saw her making a run for it, but she had never responded. Here he'd been thinking he'd been hospitable. He'd eased his mind by remembering she'd be there today. No one ever missed a Potter's Christmas Eve. "In dreamland, Prongs?"

"You could call it that." James told his best mate who laughed in return.

"Bet I can guess what you're dreaming about." Sirius said with a wink.

"I bet you can."

"Snivellus, yeah?"

"How'd you know?" James said wistfully and Sirius sighed.

"It's the sexual tension," Sirius smirked, "Every time you hex him you get all hot and bothered."

"Am I that obvious?" James asked in mock horror.

"I'm afraid you are."

"It's the hair. I mean haven't you heard? Grease is my biggest turn on." James said dryly.

"Should I tell my best friend that?" Marlene stood in the doorway and James turned to look at her.

"Go ahead. My love for Severus Snape is public now anyway." James announced and Marlene rolled her eyes.

"What a bunch of idiots." she muttered under her breath, sitting down beside James while Sirius sat unreasonably still.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods anyway?" James asked her, stretching his arm out behind her and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"What's with you and muggle sayings again?" Marlene asked, snuggling into the crook of his arm.

"I'm thinking it's a new approach to winning Evans over." Sirius said, smirking. Marlene scowled at him.

"Did I ask _you_ , Black?" she spat and Sirius just glared back at her, pursing his lips.

"O- _kay_." James said, standing up and surveying the two of them, "You know something, Padfoot, you were definitely wrong." Sirius cocked an eyebrow at his mate, wondering where he was going with this, "The sexual tension is not between Snivellus and I it's definitely between you two. And it's killing the mood." with a frustrated sigh he stalked off leaving the two of them together, both silently fuming.

Sirius opened his mouth and closed it. Marlene picked at her nails, looking a bit lost. Then they both spoke. "I'm sorry." Sirius said at the same time Marlene said 'Hailey Hopkins?!'. "Er, nice tits?" he tried and Marlene let out a small noise from the back of her throat.

"I can't believe you." Marlene muttered, getting up to leave.

"No wait!" Sirius cried, "Please stay. I don't apologize. Only to Pron- James. This is… hard for me." he said, running a hand through his shaggy hair nervously. It was a gesture James had perfected so well but on Sirius it looked jumpy and anxious, making Marlene's heart speed up just a bit faster. She sat back down. He looked up at her, grey eyes full of fear, anxiety, and hope. She sighed, what had she gotten herself into?

"Well," she crossed her legs, "You better get on with it. I have a feeling this will be quite the story and everyone's do to arrive soon." with a shaky breath, a sharp nod from Marlene, and a tail tucked pitifully between his legs, Sirius began.

*''*

"It's freezing in here." Mary shivered, wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

"Hmm? I told you to put on some clothes." Remus winked at his girlfriend who blushed in response.

"I was just-" she paused, watching the muscle in his chest flex, "Distracted." she finished, letting the blanket drop ever so slightly. Remus laughed at her.

"Don't get any ideas, love. We've got to be at the Potter's soon." he raised his eyebrows and she groaned.

"I hate you Remus Lupin. Such a tease." he stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the silly gesture. He loved her so much in that moment he ran forward and picked her up, tossing her onto the couch and placing his lips on hers. When she pulled away there was a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"I thought I wasn't to get any ideas?"

"Change of plans." Remus said huskily and silenced her giggles with another long kiss.

*''*

"Alice? Dorcas?" Frank was beginning to get slightly impatient. "Girls, we've got to _go._ " he tapped his foot, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to come in there." he warned after no response. There was a squeal and the door jolted open slightly. Relief flooded through him.

"Er, there's been a bit of an emergency. We'll meet you at the house, alright?" Dorcas said, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"What's going on? Where's Alice?" Frank asked, his heart jumping in his chest. If something happened to her he would never forgive himself.

"Fine…" Dorcas responded, sounding unsure. That was enough to send Frank into a panic.

"Where is she?! Let me see her!" he yelled, trying to peer into the crack of the doorway.

"Uh, Frank maybe you should go. Now's not a really good time and-" she was interrupted by Frank wrenching the heavy door open and running inside, looking for his girlfriend.

"Alice?! ALICE!" he yelled, his voice thunderous. He dashed towards the bathroom where the door was just open slightly. "Alice!" he threw open the door and saw her sitting on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Merlin, thank Agrippa you're alright." he sighed and knelt beside her, "Alice? What's wrong?" he peered down at the box she was holding and moved her fingers aside. After reading the label he swallowed.

His gaze swam before him, "Are you- Is it- You're- Am I-?" he stuttered, too afraid to finish his questions but more afraid of the answer that lay before him. Alice's watery eyes met his own. Both were filled with so much love for the other, a kind of passionate love that was their own.

"I haven't looked." she croaked out, fear lacing her words. He nodded, swallowing the lumps building up in his throat.

"We'll look together." he said bravely, placing his hand on top of hers and gently moving it to the side. The result made him giddy with relief.

"Oh thank Merlin." Alice sighed, "I wasn't ready to be a mum."

"Well good 'cause I wasn't ready to be a father." Frank said, wrapping his arms around her (thankfully) flat middle. "We weren't even done with school I was so worried…"

"Never again will we have a scare…"

"Never…" they promised each other, his lips on her neck, her in his arms.

"Hate to interrupt the post-not-pregnant joy but we've got somewhere to be." Dorcas said seriously, Peter standing behind her looking slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Right." Frank said, getting up and helping Alice to her feet.

"We won't be needing this." Alice said happily and threw the stick in the trash can. It landed face up, showing off the bright, cheery lettering that read _Negative_.

*''*

Lily was very close to having a full blown panic attack. Petunia was enjoying this too much. Flora looked _very_ worried. "I can't do this." Lily said as Petunia slipped into the eighty sixth wedding dress.

"What's that?" Flora asked, her face stressed.

"I have to go."

"You can't leave." Flora raised her blonde eyebrows.

"Right." Lily muttered and excused herself to the restroom. Pulling out her wand and praying she wasn't arrested by the Ministry, she cast a silvery doe and gave it a message to give to Marlene. The doe galloped off and Lily watched it go for a minute, mesmerized by it's beauty.

She eventually left the bathroom and went back to the stiff, plush armchair her sister had loved so much. Boring just like her. Not three minutes later, a pretty blonde was making her way towards them, her posture business-like, Lily smiled in recognition. "Hello Mrs. Evans, hiya Petty. I'm here to take Lily away." Marlene said to the baffled girls.

"Marlene! Wonderful to see you!" Flora hugged her and smiled brightly, "Is this for the party at the Potter's?" she asked and Marlene nodded.

"Very important, very important." Marlene said, winking at Flora who seemed to understand.

"What?!" Petunia announced, looking a very unattractive shade of red.

"Bye Tuney. Really am sorry. You look lovely." Lily called over her shoulder and dove behind an extensive row of dresses, apparating with Marlene. When they reappeared at the Potter's Marlene threw her a glance.

"You've been an arse to James." she told her and Lily looked away guiltily. "I thought you changed, Lily." with a resigned sigh she moved away from her, heading towards the large manor.

*''*

Dorea Potter greeted Lily with welcome arms, "We were afraid you weren't coming, dear." she said warmly, surveying the young woman.

"I got caught in some pre-wedding day shopping." Lily said, only half lying.

"I see." Dorea's eyes twinkled as she moved along to direct Marlene. "Well, it's just you all tonight and some of us old parents around but we've got a lot to make. I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping me in the kitchen…"

*''*

The day was spent slaving away in the kitchen. The boys were sent outside to clear out snow and then eventually to play quidditch since they were becoming so bothersome. Lily had just finished changing into a large Christmas sweater and leggings, her hair tied up in a scrunchie, when she saw Sirius sitting alone in the parlor. He was drinking from a dainty tea cup that looked humorous in his giant hand.

"Hello Sirius." she said smoothly, coming to sit beside him. He looked up at her, a smirk playing on his face.

"Finally decide you want to get with this, Evans?" he licked his lips and Lily laughed.

"No but has Marlene?" her slyness and coy smile threw him off guard and he looked at her in bewilderment.

"You knew?"

"I'm her best mate of course I knew." Lily rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the shoulder, "Honestly Sirius sometimes it's like you think I'm daft. Or maybe _you're_ daft." her playful tease made Sirius chortle. They both knew he was naturally intelligent, just as smart as Remus, James, and her. He just chose to just skim by, frustrating his professors to no end.

"We made up." he said, fingering the teacup lightly. She took it out of his hands and lifted it to her lips, sipping it.

"Eggnog?" she asked him and he nodded before she gave it back to him, "I'm surprised you didn't spike it."

"Always wait until the evening for that, love." he winked and she was caught in another round of laughter.

"You, Sirius Black, are despicable." her grin was full of such warmth he couldn't help but feel like he was part of another family. This one including Lily Evans. _She'd make a great Marauder_ , he thought suddenly, shocked by the his own mind. At that moment James decided to walk past, whistling some Christmas tune, his Christmas jumper pulled snugly over his fit form. He nearly spit out his eggnog at what happened next. Lily blushed. James hadn't even looked at her and she had _blushed._ Realization dawned on him quickly, too quickly. His mouth gaped open, his grey eyes staring directly at Lily. "Er, what is it?" she asked him, "Have I got something in my teeth? Sirius!"

"Sorry," he said, shaking his head as if trying to clear a thought from his brain. He closed his mouth then opened it again, "You fancy Prongs." Lily went into a coughing fit, her face bright red and not just from her suddenly faulty lungs.

"Sorry?" she said, wiping away a tear from her eye and swallowing visibly.

"You. James. Fancy. _Love_."

"I do not love him!" Lily snapped and Sirius grinned wider. "Oh hush Sirius what do you know." she mumbled, looking very much as though she wanted to hide.

"Oh I know way more than you'd think, my Lily flower! LILY EVANS FINALLY FAN-"

"Sirius!" Lily yelled, casting a nonverbal silencing spell on him. He shot her a dirty look and gave her a very rude gesture. She did the counter curse but clamped a hand around his mouth. "You must promise not to say _anything_ to James." she said, her voice deadly. He said something to her but it came out a muffled mumble through her hand. She removed the hand and he turned around, a puppy dog grin on his face.

"You know if I didn't know you fancied James I'd say you were really trying to get in my pants, Evans." he said, his eyes dancing.

"Oh please, Black, only in your wildest fantasies." Lily muttered, biting her lip nervously.

"Oh stop it Evans, I won't tell him. Just as long as you promise to tell him soon." his eyes were serious and she nodded.

"I will." he began to leave, eggnog in hand and a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh and Evans? Don't break his heart. He's only got one you know."

"Wait! Sirius!" Lily called after him, "You never did tell me what happened between you and Marlene?!"

"Oh yes, that." he turned around to face her, the usual devilish smirk on his handsome face, "Remember this my dear flower, snogging is the duct tape to patch together any relationship. Even one as damaged as you and Prongs." at Lily's glare he continued, "Especially if it's good snogging." with an exaggerated wink he was almost out of the room before Lily called him again.

"Oi! Black! How do you know what duct tape is?" she said, wearing a very confused expression. At this Sirius sighed with obvious irritation.

"It's bloody Prongs. He keeps using all these shitty muggle terms. Starting to catch on." with an annoyed shake of the head he continued on out of the room leaving Lily more puzzled than before she asked the question.

*''*

Everyone was here. Remus' parents, his mother who had his soft intelligent eyes and his father who had his light brown wavy hair. Then there was Augusta Longbottom who was a widower with a strong backbone and the most peculiar fashion sense. The Prewetts stood a slight distance away from her, one with bright red curls and the other with dark hair, Alice looking exactly like her mother just with her father's hair.

Then of course the McKinnons whom Lily knew so well. Marian McKinnon was holding a blonde girl's hand, blinking owlish green blue eyes and messing with her greying hair. Gregory McKinnon was talking to a handsome young man, his blue eyes sparkling. The young man beside him was the eldest McKinnon, Red, who was an Auror, he was quite obviously related to Marlene with roguish dark blonde hair and a bright twinkle in sky blue eyes.

The girl standing beside Marian was Marlene's younger sister, Minnie, a smaller version of Marlene with the same light blonde hair, dimpled cheeks, and blue eyes. However, where Marlene was bold Minnie was hesitant, where Marlene was cheeky Minnie was charming, and so on.

The Meadowes were conversing quietly with one another, voices tense. Dorcas was watching them coolly from a distance, her lips tilting downward when they glanced at Lily and Mary disapprovingly. Madora Pettigrew was holding a glass of mead, looking slightly drunk, and tittering happily. Peter was bright pink as he tried to coax the drink out of her hand and she clutched onto it tightly, wagging her finger at him and giggling, "Mum," Lily heard him plead, "in front of everyone, _really_?"

Lily almost missed her own small family watching everyone congregate together and wrapped her arm around Mary. "We're our own little family aren't we?" she said cheerfully and Mary nodded slowly in agreement. Lily knew she was thinking of her family back home. It was just her father, her Aunt, and twin sister whom Lily knew Mary loved very much. If anything were to happen to them it would just kill her friend who figured she was responsible for the murders of her other family members.

"Remus wants me to meet his parents today." Mary said softly and Lily looked down at her in surprise.

"Honestly? Congratulations Mary, I didn't realize it was that serious." she said, a happy grin on her face. Mary looked down at her slipper clad feet, her face beet red. "What is it?"

"Last night we- er- consummated our relationship." Lily narrowed her eyes at her friend's attempt at proper English.

"You shagged him?" Lily said rather loudly and Mary grew redder.

"Oh shut it will you!" she said to her, smiling weakly at the questioning glances she received.

"Merlin and Agrippa!" Lily said excitedly, tugging her slightly away from the group. "Was he good? Was he bad? What was it like? Was it gross? Did it hurt? Do I want to know? Nevermind, I definitely don't. Yes I do! Did he-"

"Alright," Mary said, looking flustered, "don't get your knickers up in a twist." she took a deep breath, "It was… magical." Lily snorted at her choice of words, "Don't be like that, Lils." Mary said good naturedly, "It was for lack of a better word!"

"Out of all the words, too. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lily asked her, feigning hurt which was quickly dropped as a slow smile spread across her face.

"No time." Mary said through a tight smile and gestured towards the Lupins who were making their way towards them.

"Good luck mate." Lily said with a wink and left her much to Mary's dismay.

"Hello Mary, I'm Esme Lupin, a pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Lupin said, holding out a manicured hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lupin." Mary said politely, shaking her hand delicately.

"Gregory Lupin." Mr. Lupin greeted and Mary nodded at him. He rocked on his heels, surveying her with amusement in his eyes, "So, this is the bird my son just can't shut up about." Remus turned pink and Mrs. Lupin hit Mr. Lupin across the arm.

"Play nice, Greg." she said warningly.

"Always do." Mr. Lupin replied, brown eyes warm, "I'm so glad you've joined the family. I've never seen my son happier," he seemed to pause, "oh, well, he's pretty happy with little children! Absolutely adores Sirius' goddaughter, Nymphadora-"

"Tonks." Remus interrupted smoothly and Mr. Lupin laughed.

"-Right, Tonks- anyway, loves the kid to death." he laughed again and Mary smiled, poking Remus' in the side teasingly.

"Someone I need to worry about?" she raised an eyebrow and he chortled.

"Absolutely no one, love, absolutely no one." he pulled her to him and she smiled, happy to be in the warmth of his presence.

*''*

"Sirius Black?" Marian McKinnon asked her eldest daughter, her arched eyebrows raised alarmingly high, "This one quite surprises me, dear."

"Yes, well, 'this one' is sticking around for quite awhile." Marlene retorted, sparing a glance at Sirius who was laughing with James. He looked so good when he laughed.

"Whatever you say, Marlene." Marian walked off, leaving Marlene behind her. Her mother was always trying to interfere in her life, according to her everyone of those Blacks was no good. They were either racist purebloods or man-whores and Marian didn't approve of either one of those things. Marlene resented the term 'whore' and disliked her mother so she was hardly an influence. What did her mother know about love?

"Why the long face, Marls?" Minnie tugged on her sister's sleeve and Marlene smiled down at her.

"What long face, love?" she grinned and picked her up, spinning her around till Minnie exclaimed enthusiastically that she was dizzy. Lily, by then, had made her way over to Marlene, watching the two of them with unguarded amusement and longing. She'd wished to have the same relationship with her own sister, alas, life doesn't always work out like that. Her nose scrunched up in distaste at the wedding day shopping fiasco.

Dorcas and Mary joined her quietly and then Alice approached the group. "Some holiday, isn't it?" Alice said softly and everyone nodded, immersed in their own thoughts.

"Hello ladies! Tired of your families already?" Marlene asked, hand in hand with Minnie who giggled shyly. They all murmured agreements and Marlene smirked. "Come now, then, let's show you what a Potter Christmas is really about."

*''*

The wind rustled the tree branches, causing Peter to freeze, a snowball poised in his hand, ready to hit the unsuspecting target. No one seemed to be there and Peter relaxed slightly, still on guard but now moving around more freely. His friends seemed to be better than him at everything. Studies, ladies, athletics, but no one could deny Peter's certain talent at snowball fights. It was true, he was the best of the best and beat them every time.

No one was quite sure how but at the same time no one was concerned. They knew Peter needed a 'thing' and snowball fights just happened to be it for him. He was stealthy and silent when a sudden crunch from behind him made him pause ever so slightly. Then he heard the breathing, a grin spread on his face, he knew exactly what was about to happen.

The victim was planning to ambush him from behind but he would take them out at the last second. When he heard a shift he knew it was time to pounce. He spun around in a flash and dived for the person's legs, they landed on top of him with an 'oompf'. He rolled out from under them and pelted them with snow until they cried out, surrendering. "Dorcas?" Peter said, pausing and looking appalled. She flailed a yes from under the snow and he turned beet red, quickly clearing the snow off of her.

"Hey Pete." she said, her pale face a lovely flushed pink, her curls tangled up and wet with snow, and her blue eyes bright. He swallowed, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

"Er, uh, h-hey Dorcas." he stammered and she grinned.

"Help me up will you?" she asked and he hurriedly reached down, pulling her up and helping brush the snow off her. "You really got me good, Pete. To think I thought I had you there." she laughed and he joined in almost nervously. They locked eyes then and in that second they forgot. They forgot there was a war raging on around them. They forgot one of them had racist pureblood parents and one had a drunk for a mother. They forgot their friends were just feet away, creeping through the underbrush. Their lips found each other and they were lost in the forgotten. No repercussions, no fairytale ending, just them. And it was nice.

When they pulled away their eyes grew wide with realization, Dorcas' hand fluttered to her lips then back down to her side. She smiled hesitantly, "Let's not talk about this ever again, 'kay?"

"'Kay." Peter nodded, bobbing his head. Even so, Dorcas grasped hold of his hand and pulled him along, a smile on her pretty face and an ecstatic grin on his.

*''*

"I definitely won." Lily boasted, downing a cup of hot cocoa while curled up in one of the Potter's armchairs. James smirked at her, then glanced over to where all of the couples were sitting. There was Marlene and Sirius, having a rather intense snog session, then Remus and Mary giggling and cuddling, Alice and Frank staring into each other's eyes like lovesick fools, and the newest couple, Dorcas and Peter playing Wizarding Chess, still holding hands across the table.

"Nah, I think they won." James said, leaning back and smiling at her. Her cheeks flushed an embarrassing shade of pink after surveying their friends.

"They are all coupling up aren't they?" she grunted, taking a rather large gulp of cocoa which she spat out. "Meh thunghe." she said, sticking her tongue out in a way that would only look good on her.

"I'll get you an ice cube." he said, hurrying towards the fridge. She watched him go, a peculiar expression on his face, and he smiled at her, "What?"

"Theh mughleth weth?" she said incredulous and he looked down at the ice cube melting on his palm, confusion turning into horror, "You-!" he pointed at her, "You're rubbing off on me!" he quickly casted a numbing spell on her tongue before tossing the ice into the sink. "Nieth throwth." Lily said dryly, "Nowth can youth taketh thisth numbingth sthpell ofth meth."

"Eh, you're kinda cute with it on." James joked and she gave him a withering glare which made him whip out his wand and say the countercurse.

"Thank you." her smile made his heart leap and a hand jumped to his hair, "No problem, Lils." he made his way to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of eggnog. He was just about to offer her some when Dorea came bouncing in.

"Sirius!" she yelled.

"What mum?!" he yelled back, tearing his lips off of Marlene's.

"Have you spiked the eggnog yet, I'm in dire need of a good shot!" everyone paused to stare at her, "What?! It's too boring in there. Hell, even Madora's sober!" Peter's eyes widened.

"First time in seventeen years." he said in awe and Sirius gave him a funny look.

"Hey, aren't you seventeen, Peter?"

"Glad you finally noticed." Peter replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, no mum, I usually wait for the parents to go to bed." he shrugged and Dorea groaned.

"I need some action, this Christmas party is by far the worse we've had."

"How about some karaoke?" Lily suggested and everyone gave her an odd look, "Oh come on now! Is it really just a muggle thing?"  
"Afraid so, Lily." Frank raised his eyebrows and nodded and she sighed.

"Mary help me out."

"It's like this singing thing. I never really did it but when my mum was alive she would go out all the time to bars and sing." Mary said and received confused expressions in return.

"Ok so there are these song lyrics and you sing along to them but it doesn't matter if you're good or not, it's just what you do for fun." Lily shrugged and there were murmurs of agreement.

"Thank goodness, Lily, you're a lifesaver." Dorea smiled and began to set up the parlor. "Everyone we're doing karaoke!" Dorea announced to the parents, "Mary come in here and explain it."

*''*

Everyone had gone now. They were laughing and clinking glasses of sharp firewhiskey, their eyes bright. "Alright Lily, your turn!" Dorea said loudly and Lily immediately turned red.

"Oh no-"

"Come on! You're the one who suggested this idea in the first place!" Dorea said, a large smile on her face.

"You see, I don't really sing-"

"Cut the shit Lils, you're a great singer." Marlene said, sipping her glass of eggnog, Dorea looked at Lily with curiosity, the same curiosity her son's eyes were holding at the moment.

"I didn't know you sang, Lily."

"Neither did I." James said with a crooked grin and Lily tried to bury herself in her large Christmas sweater. They all began chanting her name until finally she stood up.

"Okay, okay! I'll sing… er, It's the most wonderful time of the year by Andy Williams." she twisted her hands nervously and took a deep breath, " _It's the most wonderful time of the year,"_ everyone's mouths dropped open and Lily's face turned bright red, her eyes fluttering close, " _with the kids jingle belling and everyone telling you be of good cheer, it's the most wonderful time of the year!"_ everyone cheered and began begging her to go on.

"Hell, I'll go sober for you!" Madora Pettigrew yelled and Peter dropped to his knees.

"Praise the Lord, it's a Christmas miracle!" everyone laughed and beleaguered her once more till she gave in.

" _It's the hap-happiest season of allllll_ …"

*''*

Later on, people would say it was the Christmas spirit that brought Madora Pettigrew out of her drunken depression and woke her up, made her finally started being a mother. Others would argue it was Lily Evan's beautiful voice but if you said that to Lily you might be hexed.

It was the Christmas spirit, however, that allowed the Meadowes to open up their hearts to people other than their pureblood nature. It was the Christmas spirit that allowed Marian McKinnon to accept Sirius as another son and Marlene as her true daughter. It was the Christmas spirit that led to a fateful, drunken kiss between James Potter and Lily Evans.

It was debatable whether the Christmas spirit was a good thing or a bad thing but this was for certain, it did stir up quite a bit of trouble.

 **Hey you guys! Just checking in. I currently am unable to speak and have been writing nonstop. (Why do you write like you're running out of time!) That was for my Hamilton people. Leave me a review! Give me suggestions for future chapters or other stories you want to me to write. Love and kisses! Ta-ta!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

New Year's Day

Lily vaguely wondered how she had gotten here. Her legs dangled off the side of bed she was placed sloppily on, her beautiful dress was hiked up around her legs and the world seemed to spin, dancing in vibrant colors. She was aware of Marlene's presence. She didn't care much, in fact, she hardly thought anything at all. All she knew then was the dull anger that had ebbed to a sadness she couldn't place and the pressing urge to drink or vomit. She chose the latter.

*''*

She skirted around him, avoiding questions and dangerous hazel eyes. It was the night she couldn't get out of her head, his lips, his face, his mouth on hers. She smiled at the thought, pinning her hair up and watching the curls frame her face. She really did look rather elegant in an updo, her slender neck flowing into petite shoulders and her heart shaped face poised and colored a snowy white.

Marlene noted this as she helped do her makeup, "You really are the loveliest, Lily," she said and Lily couldn't help but smile.

"Don't be foolish, Marlene," she scolded but her cheeks pink with delight gave her away.

"Finally think you'll have the eye of a certain Mr. Potter?" Alice trained a careful eye on her suddenly uncomfortable friend.

"What do you know Alice Prewett?" Lily muttered and Alice laughed gingerly.

"A lot, dear, a lot," her voice caused Lily to look away, a strange understanding in her sage emerald eyes.

"Well?" Marlene pressed, eager for details about her two friends.

"We'll see," Lily's statement left much to be desired and the girls getting ready groaned.

"I don't know why you're so mysterious about it. Remus and I are practically an open book," Mary huffed and the witches turned to look at her, incredulous, before Dorcas snorted.

"Sure, as open as a book you might find in the back of the restricted section," Dorcas said, filing her nails nonchalantly, "and that," she paused destroying what little excess nail there was to share knowing looks with her friends, "is not very open."

"Well at least the sexual tension isn't there!" Mary complained and Lily let out another laugh.

"Now that you two have finally gotten around to shagging the sexual tension is more present than ever," the room became deadly silent and Lily squeaked out a quick 'oops'.

"You and remus-?" Marlene didn't finish the sentence because she didn't need to, the squeals from Dorcas and Alice took care of it for her.

"Oh merlin was he good?" Dorcas said and Mary gasped.

"Dorcas!"

"Is he as yummy as it looks like he might be?" Alice inquired, blue eyes wide, and Mary frowned.

"You're with Frank!" Mary exclaimed, Alice huffed and rolled her eyes.

"That's never limited Dorcas," she pointed out and Dorcas nodded in agreement.

"True."

"Well, was he?" Marlene jumped in, sitting beside Lily on the floor. Mary by now was a pretty color of dark red but could see she was not getting out of this. With a resigned sigh she agreed to tell them in confidence, if they told she'd be forced to curse them.

"He is rather attractive without all of the necessary attire," she said cautiously and received laughs and good natured whistles, "and yes, Dorcas, he is… good," at this the whole room burst into howls and Mary stood in the center, holding back giggles herself.

*''*

Lily remembered the night before as if it was a dream she wished was not real. "Please, please, please, if there is God I pray right now I did not get drunk and I definitely did not-"

"You did," Marlene answered from the plush chair in the guest bedroom. Lily groaned, rubbing her head.

"I'm a right bloody awful guest."

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, he deserved some of what he got," Marlene grunted, flipping another page in her magazine lazily. Lily stared at her in surprise.

"You're taking my side?" Marlene rolled her eyes at the incredulous tone Lily had taken on.

"I love James, he's like a brother to me. But I mean, he snogged you and then snogged that other girl? It was like he switched bodies with Sirius."

"Don't remind me," Lily cringed at an unpleasant image and Marlene made some sort of sympathetic noise, "Oh don't pity me, McKinnon, I get enough of that from Alice. No, you need to tell me exactly what I did."

"You really want to know?" Marlene said faintly and after a pointed glare from Lily she dropped her magazine and pulled a pillow over her lap. Lily visibly paled and Marlene quickly nudged the pail closer to her with her toe, explaining it with a simple 'just in case'.

*''*

"Oh Lily!" Mary had been the first one to see Lily in the dress. She was already ready, her hair in a loose braid and her body clothed in a flowing lilac dress. Lily had blushed red in response, quickly scolding her. The other girls, now intrigued, gathered around and were rendered speechless. Lily grew more colored and anxious.

"Is it bad?" she asked meekly and they simply stared at her, "Oh for the love of Merlin! Do you like the dress?"  
"Damn it Lily!" Marlene cried and Lily stepped back, confused by the reaction, "No boy will even look at us with you in the room," a smile spread across Marlene's face as Lily cried out.

"You really had me worried you prat!"

"How do you look so stunning?!" Alice sighed after a brief tiff between the two friends. Lily covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Oh you all humor me," she giggled.

"But Lily, look at yourself!" Dorcas shoved her in front of the mirror and even Lily became entranced. She hardly recognized herself. The dress was charmed to be the exact emerald shade of her eyes. It had a silk bodice with a skirt that fanned out in small waves just below the curve of her waist. It was extremely well-fitted, sitting snugly over her bosoms and trimmed with diamonds. It was a rather simplistic design but looked fantastic on Lily who had such a detailed face it complimented it.

Marlene had done a fantastic job on her makeup, making sure the red lipstick didn't clash with her hair. Her pale complexion was emphasized with a dark smokey eye and little blush. Her eyes were framed with her usual thick eyelashes but mascara, the muggle kind, had transformed them into dark, lustful things that made Lily blush. "Who is this girl?"

"A fine looking one for sure," the mirror let out a low whistle and Lily laughed out of pure shock. Dorcas sighed, disgusted.

"Of course Potter puts a talking mirror in a ball preparation room," she grunted and the girls laughed again. After their fit of giggles Mary quickly threw the mirror out of the room, when receiving a questioning glance from Alice she shuddered.

"Why, it sounds just like Peter," Mary whispered and Alice guffawed, wrapping an arm around her shaken friend endearingly.

*''*

"No!" cried Lily, her face engulfed in her hands as if trying to erase her existence. Marlene was nodding sympathetically.

"In your defense you had had quite a few fire whiskeys prior," Marlene shrugged and Lily removed her hands to give her a death glare before quickly putting them back into place.

"I'm leaving this instant!" Lily announced, quickly heading for her trunk.

"You can't be serious," Marlene watched her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Marlene!" Lily cried in exasperation, "I must! You yourself told me these- these things."

"Oh but I just started," pouted Marlene and Lily froze.

"There's more?"

"Well, yes, but if you're leaving…"

"Marlene McKinnon! Now you have me intrigued!"

"Sit back down then, you might want to," Marlene instructed and Lily obliged, though looking quite pitiful as she moaned in misery.

*''*

Lily Evans was decided to go last as they descended down the stairs to where the blokes were waiting. It wasn't her choice, per say, but her friends were anxious for the reveal of their beloved, stunning friend and wanted it to be big. She had protested weakly, wringing her hands as she knew James would be down there with them, but the girls had stepped in front of her, giggling and teasing about Mr. Potter and his lady of the night.

Mary was first, in her lilac dress, and Remus smiled in admiration accordingly. Alice, Dorcas, and finally Marlene all found their respective lad and soon it was just Lily left. Taking a deep breath she carefully held up her dress and presented herself to the couples. Frank saw her first and gasped loudly, causing Remus to look up and widen his eyes. Peter's mouth moved open and close like an odd fish. Even Sirius was left with nothing crude to say, staring at Lily with something akin to lust in his eyes. At the odd silence of the boys, James discontinued his conversation with Marlene and went to the source of their awe, as his eyes found Lily he took a sharp intake of breath that was almost painful.

"Lily, love," Remus said, smiling, "you look wonderful."

"Thank you Remus," Lily curtsied and blushed, her face progressively becoming more flushed as she earned more compliments. Eventually James cleared his throat, licking his lips and feeling rather self conscious.

"You look lovely, Lily," his voice had dropped, becoming huskier and causing Lily to part her lips slightly in surprise, flashing back to Christmas Eve and the sofa they'd shared willingly.

"As do you," she responding, drawing herself into a deep curtsey before pulling herself back up and smiling bashfully at him. Had Lily been a bit more perceptive like Marlene she would've noticed the darkening of his amber eyes, the way his fist clenched and unclenched, the way he seemed to be drinking in the sight of her and becoming slowly intoxicated. But Lily did not notice these things and Marlene chose to ignore them, feeling slightly off that the boy who'd been like her brother was in love with the girl who'd been like her sister.

"Drinks?" James finally said, letting out a slow breath. Everyone nodded their agreement though it was he who had the driest mouth. As he prepared butterbeer, Alice sauntered up to Lily who was watching him with a hopeless eye.

"You really do fancy him don't you?" her voice was soft and startled Lily who once again blushed, her cheeks warming at the very thought of him.

"It seems I have left my pride somewhere at Platform 9 ¾ and my heart with him," she whispered and Alice smiled at her sympathetically, remembering a time when she and Frank were the same newly lovesick fools, "oh Alice!" Lily cried suddenly, tugging at her friends hands, "I do believe my feelings continue to grow every time I think of him. I do believe…" she paused sullenly, "I love him."

"Lily!" Alice wrapped her arms around Lily in a comforting embrace, "We all know it, love. You can't take your eyes off him when he enters a room, after all! It is you, you foolish bird, who is blind!" she laughed, "And of course James but that could be because he needs new glasses."

"Alice," Lily tugged her friend farther from James, "am I that noticeable?"

"To all but him," Alice nodded, as if that was the end of the conversation when really it was just a leeway for the beginning of one.

"I must get this off my chest," Lily took a deep breath, "we kissed on Christmas Eve."

"No!"

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed excitedly, "We were talking and it just got really quiet and I mentioned something about his sweater and then he kissed me and I kissed back!"

"Was it a full snog session?" Alice's eyes were alight with laughter.

"Alice Prewett! Do you have nothing else to comment on that with your dirty, tart like mind of yours?" Lily reprimanded mockingly, and Alice giggled.

"I simply wondered. The way he looked at you in that dress, absolutely carnal! Like he was about to rip it off or something!"

"Alice!"  
"Is that Frank calling?" Alice scurried off leaving behind a very flustered Lily.

"Hey," and there he was, Mr. James Potter, standing right in front of her with his gorgeous amber eyes and tousled black hair.

"James," Lily didn't mean to sound breathless, really, but he was so close and his shirt collar was open just slightly…

"Lily," he addressed with his signature grin, she swallowed, "you look very fine tonight," it was his turn to swallow and he did so rather uncomfortably. His eyes fell from her face to her chest before quickly turning back up again, his embarrassment obvious.

"So you've mentioned," it was her turn to smile and she did so laughingly, the beauty of it nearly killing him, "you never wear suits." James looked down at himself, as if surprised to see his peculiar clothing choice.

"Ah, I suppose not," they fell into a silence again.

"But you look rather sharp," she noted.

"Sharp?"

"Yes, sharp," her blush deepened and he laughed, it was a laugh that rose from the pits of his stomach and traveled from his throat out of his perfectly sculpted lips. Lily cast her eyes down at the ground, trying to stop the odd sensation tugging at her.

"Well, I better go greet some of the guests, I think I hear my Aunt Betty arriving," he dismissed himself and before he took too many steps away from her he swiveled around, his eyes dark and holding a strange look Lily couldn't decipher in them, "Lily," he spoke, his voice once again huskily low, "that color suits you. You look beautiful." Lily opened her mouth in surprise before nodding her head graciously and watched his retreating back with a wistful expression.

*''*

"I must say, Lily, I do think it was that dress," Marlene said as Lily sat in her chair, the picture of mortification.

"Oh do not blame a dress for the actions of a prat, intoxicated girl! Oh he must think I'm mad!" she cried, horrified.

"Lily it sounds worse than it was."

"You're saying that to make me feel better," Lily replied miserably.

"Only slightly," Marlene protested which resulted in a groan from Lily, "honestly, you two cannot ever seem to get over your pettiness and admit you both are in love!"  
"I'm not in love," Lily countered weakly.

"Lily you naive foolish bird! Of course you are!"

"Can you be in love without shagging someone?" Lily questioned almost thoughtfully, her woes forgotten if only for an instant.

"Oh, Lily, for the top witch in our class you really do not act like it," Marlene muttered, picking up her magazine in annoyance and ignoring Lily's sultry mood.

*''*

The Potters certainly knew how to throw a party. Dorea Potter stood conversing with her guests, looking stunning in a mauve dress, her hair pinned up in soft ringlets. Mr. Potter was in a heated debate over the latest quidditch match with Mr. Longbottom, his eyes narrowed. Even James was letting out a roar of laughter with some cousins. Lily watched this all happen from her corner in the room. She'd been the object of deep admiration in the room and had stowed herself away from the hostile glares and lustful glances she'd been receiving.

Her friends had already begun dancing, swaying along to a rhythm different from the music. It was only she who remained alone, comfortable in her solitude. She had a twinge of excitement for the coming year, hopeful of it bringing a romantic relationship between her and James. He had yet to ask her to dance but hadn't danced with anyone else and was constantly involved in a conversation with one of the many guests filling the household. Lily was not the only one who had been sought after by many after all. James was receiving his fair share of attention from the ladies in the room, all who couldn't stop giggling about what a handsome, wealthy, brilliant bloke he was who seemed to be single. It made Lily's heart burn to hear them but she remembered it was she who had snogged him a few nights ago.

Eventually she began to sway to the music, too, almost unconsciously and a certain lad across the room took notice. He smiled, put his drink into the hand of his mate, and made his way over to the pretty young lady who had enraptured him from the moment he saw her, "Excuse me," he said, a sparkle in bright golden eyes, "would you care to dance?" Lily was taken by surprise by this handsome fellow and without hesitation accepted. He lead her out to the floor, pulling her close to him, his hands traveling down the silk material of her dress, his eyes roving over his treasure. "What's your name?"

"Lily Evans," she responded and he glanced quickly over at James who was watching them intently, his knuckles white as he gripped tightly to his cup of butterbeer.

"Ah," he turned his attention back to the lovely girl in front of him, "I've heard a bit about you, love."

"Really?" her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes, indeed," he said, "from my cousin, James." Lily seemed more surprise.

"You're James' cousin?"

"Theodore Oliver, his father's sister's son," he introduced and Lily giggled.

"Quite an introduction," Lily replied and he smiled, a smile not equal to James but handsome anyway.

"I try," Theodore spun her around and around the dance floor, the two lost in a world of their own and becoming the center of attention, especially receiving the attention of Theodore's cousin who was becoming increasingly red as his fists clenched. When the song ended, Lily went to pull away but Theodore pulled her back, she was about to protest when Theodore's eyes met her own, "One more," he said and she nodded. The song was of a much slower tempo and she rested her head on his chest, their hands intertwined, one with another.

*''*

Lily had come to conclude, in her disoriented state, it was a matter of jealousy. She should have been able to dance with Theo and James should not have become jealous and seek out revenge. She, however, should have left Theo before the slow dance, she should not have become so entranced with his gaze and the way he moved with such ease. She should have not toyed with James. She spoke this to Marlene who agreed.

"You two are always circling each other, trying to figure out where to attack next. One of these days one of you will surrender to the fight and win, and the other will be left a shell of theirself. You will never know when to stop," Marlene said, and Lily remained silent. She knew it was the truth, however, they were ready to pounce. Ready to fight. Ready to win. Would they ever figure out when enough was enough?

*''*

When the dance with Theo had ended he had left her with empty promises and a guilty conscience. Instantly she searched for James. She had seen him while dancing with Theodore and then suddenly he was gone. It was strange to be honest, she had been saving a dance with him and her feet were beginning to get tired. As midnight drew closer, Lily realized that she had to find him quick or they would never have the New Year's kiss. She and her friends had dreamt of that moment together, the turn of a new leaf for her and James.

Her panic heightened when the countdown began. 59 seconds. "Marlene!" Lily spotted her best friend who was looking rather pale and sick in the flashing lights. "Marlene where's James?!" she cried. Marlene seemed to grow paler at his name. 50 seconds.

"Lily," Marlene called back, seemingly shaking her head frantically as Lily headed for the drawing room which no one had occupied the entire party, "Lily don't go in there!" 41 seconds.

"Don't be mad Marlene!" Lily rolled her eyes in frustration, "I have to find James! Is he in there?" she yelled louder.

"Don't go in!" she was shaking her her head harder now. 38 seconds.

"Marlene where's James?!" Lily's voice was dangerous, Marlene was grabbing at her friend, trying to pull her away. 26 seconds. Now Remus was there, looking equally upset.

"Lily get away from the door!"

"Both of you are mad, mad I tell you!" Lily cried, thoroughly frustrated. 15 seconds. Her hand reached for the door, the cry of her friends drowned out as she listened to the pounding in her ears. 10 seconds. Why was she sweating? She wiped the back of her neck, the knob turned. 9… 8… The door swung open. 7… 6… She was frozen. How can you react to your life falling apart in front of you? 5… 4… She'd found him, yes, but he wasn't alone. 3… 2… The girl leaned forward, her nose touching _his_. 1… Their lips were brought together, and a flurry of motion happened shortly after. Lily was aware of her own shocked gasp. Lips were pulled apart from one another, aware of the sudden appearance of a red haired fury.

More people. More people and yet Lily was sure it was just him and her, their eyes locked. His in horror, hers absolute rage and utter heartbreak. "Lily…" how dare he speak her name?! How dare he?! Her fingers itched for her wand, scraping the spot under her dress where her wand was concealed.

"You bastard!" she choked out, "You utter complete toe-rag! I can't believe you!" she let out a furious sob and in a flash was firing curse after curse at him. He was hit, sprawling out on the ground. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she was aware of someone disarming her, frantic. Then there was strong arms pulling her back, someone going to him. And her flinging those arms from her, her grabbing her wand, her running to the bar. Her grabbing as many fire whiskeys as possible before running to her room. Her drinking like it could drown her sorrows, her problems, her tears.

She had finally figured out when enough was enough.

*''*

 **I'm back! That's right! 2017 is going to be the year of better updates I promise. Did I not tell you I'd finish this story? Please review! You know I love you all and it would mean the world to me! Leave suggestions for the next chapter, OneShots, and if any of you would want a Phantom of the Opera fanfiction (which I would be happy to write). I love you all! REVIEW! Ta-ta!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **Happy 20th Anniversary to Harry Potter- It's been truly a blessing to call myself a Potterhead**

The Long Awaited End

As Lily ran the soap bar over her smooth skin she couldn't help but think she and James had had a nice run. Had things played along differently, she might be in his arms at this very moment with her arms wrapped around his neck and his perfectly sculpted lips on hers. But she chased that thought away quickly and lifted her soaking hair off of her back, allowing the soap to sweep between her shoulder blades.

Showers were so cleansing and not to mention they gave her a break from Marlene. She loved her best friend but was annoyed by her pleas to get Lily to talk to James. Lily had instead hid herself away from James, ignoring his own attempts to talk to her through his barrage of letters, and was thoroughly enjoying the time to herself. Well, she might have been if her mind didn't keep straying to that pesky tosser. Oh, she really did fancy him and if her heart kept betraying her so she didn't see how she'd make it back to Hogwarts in two days. She would not be able to face the bloke.

Eventually she grudgingly stopped the hot water and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her lithe frame and another one around her thick mop of hair. After she had dressed herself in a muggle, off the shoulder sweater and skinny jeans she danced and sang to herself, swaying her hips along to some imaginary beat.

"Quite the show, Miss. Lily flower," the arrogant voice of Sirius was hardly missed as Lily twirled around to face him, her face beet red.

"Sirius!" she hissed, "You should have knocked, I could have been naked!"  
"I know," Sirius said, suddenly somber, "and for that I am truly sorry to have missed," his lips quirked into a devilish smirk as she threw her hairbrush at him. He caught it with instant reflexes, something he thanked quidditch for.

"You're an arse," Lily muttered and he grinned.

"What's that, love?"

"What do you want?" Lily sighed, not up to her mate's foolish shenanigans.

"I want you to talk to James," he had sobered up completely and his face was serious. Lily decided she did not like Sirius when he was serious.

"You and the rest of the wizarding world," she sighed as he tossed the hairbrush back to her. She set it down, keeping her back to him, trying to compose herself.

"It's been months."

"So it has," her tone was nonchalant but her heart was beating faster and faster. She had a weird feeling about this meeting. She _had_ been gone from James' house for months now and Sirius showing up out of the blue alone just didn't seem right. When she turned around Sirius was on her bed regarding her sympathetically.

"Lily if you don't talk to him-"

"Isn't he busy snogging some bird? You should be on my side, Sirius," Lily pointed her finger accusingly at him, "besides I don't have time to focus on him. We'll be back at Hogwarts soon, I won't have time for James."

"He's Head Boy, Lily, you're Head Girl," Sirius was deadpan and becoming impatient, he was not made to handle these things. In fact, he wished very much to be on the quidditch field. But he would do this. For James. Meanwhile, Lily was beginning to get the feeling they were not alone in this conversation.

"We will make do, I'll talk to him about studies and duties and such. You know I'll be too preoccupied to talk about anything other than that. You know James and how he goes on and on about himself, the arrogant toe-headed prick," she paused, listened, and plowed ahead, "and you know along with studying I might be with Marlene and Alice. Or maybe off snogging some bloke-"

"Like hell you will!" James Potter threw open the door to her room and barged in, his expression thunderous. Lily looked smug while Sirius looked exasperated.

"James you prat," he groaned as James realized the gravity of his mistake.

"I knew you were eavesdropping you tosser! You really are the most daft cow I have ever met!" Lily huffed, striding across the room until she was jabbing his hard chest with her finger. After she was done she rubbed it tenderly, "Why in Merlin is your chest so hard?" she muttered angrily.

"Quidditch, love," James replied, trying to keep the amusement off his face.

"You wanker, it was a rhetorical question!" Lily yelled, thankful her family had chosen this day to go out shopping for Petunia's wedding decorations. Sirius chose this moment to leave and neither party noticed as he vanished, leaving the two to deal with their issues for good.

"Lily, why won't you listen to me? I've been apologizing for months," James asked, trying to catch her hands. She yanked them away before he could grab hold, knowing she would not be able to retrieve them out of his strong grasp.

"You're a bloody idiot," she mumbled, trying to walk away. He caught her arm, suddenly desperate.

"Why? Why am I a bloody idiot and a wanker? Why are you so damn worked up about this, Lily?" he was frustrated and she was exasperated, finally bursting as she whirled around to face him, snatching her arm away in the process.

"Because you absolute arsehole I love you, okay?! I fucking love you!" her voice seemed to reverberate throughout the whole house, her red hair wild around her face, her emerald eyes flashing, and then time froze. James' hazel eyes widened behind his glasses, his mouth opening slightly. Lily just looked at him, unable to believe what she'd just said. Her feelings, her heart, that she'd kept so concealed was at last vulnerable. Her eyes closed softly, picturing that heart beaten to the ground by this lean, handsome, messy haired bloke with a smile that could melt even her toughest exterior. James, however, wasn't thinking. Nothing but the fact that she was here and she loved _him_. It was a matter of who would react first that would decide the fate of their relationship. In the end, it was Lily.

At his prolonged silence she finally unfroze and pushed past him, fleeing from her room and down the stairs, cursing herself for slipping up like that. It wasn't until she was halfway down that James awoke from the revelation and began tearing after her. Though she was the one with the head start it was him and his long quidditch legs that beat her to the door. He caught her there, trapping her against a wall, her arms pinned by his hands in a death grip, "Let me go you bloody-" she never finished her sentence. James had pressed his mouth to hers, their lips locked together, the emotions that had been suppressed for so long finally coming to surface.

They found quickly they could not be close enough, he was crushing her against the wall, trying to remember every little thing about her body with his own. She pressed her chest against his, letting her body takeover what her mind could not. His hands fell away from her arms and slipped around her back as her now free hands tangled in the hair she'd waited too long to lose herself in. The heat between them filled the room, passion flowed between them that felt so right it seemed they'd never once been without it. Only did they break apart for breath, enjoying the feeling of their lips molding together, loving the way they were able to feel each and every part that they'd been deprived of. And then, there was a slow whistle from the back of the room. Slowly, the two broke apart, staring at each other with mortification written all over their bright red faces. They turned to face the back of the room, still half tangled with each other displaying bruised lips and glazed eyes.

There stood Sirius and Marlene, smirking with cocked eyebrows and smug expressions, "Hot," Marlene said with approval while Sirius winked slyly at James who was beginning to furrow his eyebrows threateningly.

"My mate is going to be get some tonight!" Sirius crowed and after a long beat of silence Lily began to giggle. Sirius looked at her in surprise before following, then Marlene, and finally James until they all were bursting out in laughter, their sides aching as the tension ebbed out of their bodies.

"What do you say, Lily? Do we curse them now?" James asked her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Not just yet," Lily said with a smirk of her own, pressing her lips to James' for a quick peck. He groaned and drew her closer.

"Such a tease, Evans. It's really a wonder why I love you," he murmured against her lips and she snorted.

"Please, Potter. You're just lucky enough that I love you back," she replied before pressing her lips to his once more sweetly.

And so the doe stopped running from the stag and came to meet him. After all, both had decided that freedom was not nearly as sweet without the one they loved beside them.

 **And so it is finished, it's been one hectic (almost) year. Thank you guys so much. I love you all and I hope this will not be my last story concerning James and Lily. Enjoy this 20th Anniversary. COMMENT YES IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL. Love you guys. Ta-ta for now.**


End file.
